


drink up your movements

by amante



Series: heaven in hiding [2]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Public Display of Affection, Resolved Sexual Tension, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 62,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amante/pseuds/amante
Summary: The story of Antiope and Menalippe's romance from the early days in Themyscira up until the film.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the movie's description of the Amazons' history I've decided that they weren't warriors until they had to escape from the men that imprisoned them. I've also somewhat glossed over what happened while they were in captivity because I didn't feel like writing an angsty ptsd-type fic, I wanted Antiope fluff after the film haha.
> 
> This is loosely connected to my fic "slip under my armor" but it's not necessary to have read that one. I hope you like this! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“So you want to form an army?”_
> 
> _“Yes, I suppose so.”_
> 
> _“With yourself as the general?”_
> 
> _“Yes.”_
> 
> _“I can think of no one else better to lead our army,” the brunette smiles._

Antiope will never admit it to any of the other Amazons but she is still having trouble sleeping. They have been in Themyscira for six months now and she should feel safe, but she’s unable to shake off her fear of Ares or their human captors finding them. She can't yet readily believe in Zeus’ final promise to keep them hidden here on this beautiful island when it feels like darkness is looking in from all around.  
  
Hippolyta has much more faith that Ares is dead and that Zeus’ child will save them if they are ever attacked. However with her niece still growing inside her sister's belly, Antiope feels exposed. Should an invasion occur the Amazons will be left to fend for themselves without any gods alive to help this time. She tries to convince herself that Ares is gone, struck down by Zeus before he died, but she senses him out there somewhere. The surrounding world of men is not peaceful enough for the God of War to be dead.  
  
Tonight is a particularly bad night for her memories and she wants to go sleep in her sister's bed but Hippolyta is having enough trouble sleeping with the pain of pregnancy, and Antiope doesn't want to burden her. If only it was her night to patrol the grounds, then she would have some distraction from her dark thoughts. She's assigned a handful of their best warriors to patrol the city every night, needing to keep her future niece safe so that the child can one day keep them safe in return.  
  
Tossing and turning in her bed, Antiope fights against the phantom hands and the echoes of chains. She wishes she could actually fight something but Hippolyta has banned training — she wants them to return to their peaceful ways of the past, and besides, now that there are no men to revolt against there is no need to train. _Now that we are safe there is no need to train, Antiope. It would only agitate our sisters further, we need to heal and to return to our old ways, there is no need to train, there is no need to train, there is no need to train._  
  
Hippolyta only allows the nighttime patrol because it is a non-combat role and because it has helped those with nightmares feel safer. Some of their sisters suffered through much worse than Antiope did under the enslavement of men and it makes her feel guilty for still being affected by her experience. So she hides it from her sisters and tries to return to their pre-slavery pastimes but she itches to fight something.  
  
Antiope muffles a scream into her pillow and declares sleep beyond her reach tonight. She gets out of bed and stretches her naked body before finding her battle armour. She puts on the lighter pieces of it and takes her sword from where she keeps it mostly untouched these days. She decides to leave the palace and go for a walk around the city, needing to get rid of her pent up energy and to distract herself. She leaves her chambers and is halfway down the corridor when a hissed voice behind her makes her jump.  
  
“Antiope?”  
  
She turns around and sighs when she realises it’s only Menalippe on the nighttime patrol. The brunette approaches slowly and Antiope lowers the sword she hadn't realised she’d raised.  
  
“You can’t sleep?”  
  
“ _No_. I am on guard,” she replies tersely.  
  
“Antiope…” Menalippe says knowingly. “We are all unused to this freedom.”  
  
The blonde knows this is true but she cannot admit that she is struggling. If they think that she is worried about Ares returning, they will all be afraid. She is the one who trained them and helped lead them to freedom under her sister’s command. She is a fearless leader. _Ares is dead, Antiope._  
  
“I confess I do not know what to do with myself now that there are no men to fight,” she says, trusting Menalippe not to tell anyone else her secrets.  
  
They spent years training in private in order to be able to rise up against the men that enslaved them, and Antiope still hasn’t adjusted to days without fighting. She has tried reading books, painting, learning medicine, embroidery, carpentry, but she cannot ignore the deep ache in her body to fight. Before they were enslaved she was peaceful but now that she's had a taste of battle she knows this is what she was meant to do.  
  
“Me too… It is strange to feel without purpose,” Menalippe says. “Join me on patrol?”  
  
She has nothing better to do, and she enjoys the brunette’s company. When they were enslaved they had been kept together in the same dungeon along with Hippolyta, Philippus, Artemis, Orana and Timandra. They formed the key leaders of their uprising against the men, organising their sisters and creating their plans.  
  
“How is Hippolyta?” Menalippe asks as they fall in step with each other.  
  
“She is well. She enjoys leadership and making laws in the Senate. Her pregnancy isn't easy, but I suppose that is the effect a growing god has on the body. ”  
  
“She is strong.”  
  
“Yes,” Antiope nods.  
  
They walk around the palace grounds in amiable silence. Antiope’s hand twitches on the hilt of her sword with every unexpected noise. Is Ares lurking around that dark corner? They round the corner and her body tenses, ready to strike.  
  
“Antiope,” Menalippe says.  
  
“What?” she says, trying to mask her flinch.  
  
“If you want to talk… I am here.”  
  
“I do not need to talk,” Antiope replies, walking faster lest anyone try to attack them in the dark.  
  
“Well, what do you need?”  
  
Antiope stops walking to turn and face the taller woman. Menalippe seems sincere and truthfully she doesn't want to keep hiding her problems from everyone but her sister. And she has always found Menalippe easy to talk to; many nights in the dungeons they shared their stories from before enslavement.  
  
“I need… to have a purpose,” she says, struggling to find the words.  
  
“And what would your purpose be?”  
  
“I… I want to keep us all safe. Hippolyta doesn't believe we need to worry about Ares any longer but I disagree. We need to be ready.”  
  
“So you want to form an army?”  
  
“Yes, I suppose so.”  
  
“With yourself as the general?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I can think of no one else better to lead our army,” the brunette smiles.  
  
“It is pointless. I have already mentioned this to Hippolyta. She will not allow it, and I do not wish to upset her while she is with child,” Antiope sighs.  
  
“She may be queen but this is too important. I support you. I'm sure many others will too.”  
  
“Thank you, Menalippe.”

* * *

  
A few days later with the support of Menalippe, Philippus, Orana, Artemis and a dozen other Amazons she approaches Hippolyta with her request again. Her sister eventually acquiesces to her plan and that afternoon she holds her first training session for anyone who wishes to attend.  
  
As the weeks pass, more and more of the Amazons join in, including many who have never really fought before. When they planned their uprising against their captors, anyone who wasn’t quick to learn to fight was assigned to other roles. Now with all the time in the world, Antiope can teach them if they wish. She relishes in the freedom of training in the open air; here she is able to perfect moves that she couldn't in shackles. Clumsy blows become accurate strikes and her body becomes hard with muscle.  
  
Antiope trains anyone regardless of whether they plan on being part of her army. Many Amazons confide in her that they need something to help with their nightmares and she is happy to help them as she feels the same way, though she only tells that to Menalippe and Hippolyta.

* * *

  
Diana is born after a two day labour. She is pink and perfect with the tiniest toes and no one can take their eyes off her. Hippolyta is surrounded by Antiope and Philippus cooing over her daughter and ignoring Epione’s request to leave the new mother alone to rest. It is with a lot of reluctance and many forehead kisses to the newborn that Antiope finally leaves the queen's chambers and makes her way down to the training yard.  
  
“She is so tiny!” Antiope describes her niece to Menalippe as they observe their warriors training. “Her fingers are so delicate, I can hardly believe they will one day wield a sword. And her nose! Oh, it is so cute.”  
  
“I've never seen you this giddy before,” Menalippe laughs.  
  
“Giddy? I am not giddy,” she snaps, though she doesn't mind the jibe when it comes from her lieutenant.  
  
“I won't tell anyone, General.”  
  
“I know you won't,” Antiope smiles, allowing herself another moment of honesty with Menalippe before reverting to her usual commanding tone. “Thank you for leading training in my absence.”  
  
“Of course,” the brunette nods.

* * *

The sun is high in the sky when it happens. One moment Menalippe is riding her horse towards Niobe, the next her horse spooks and she is thrown to the ground with a cry. She lands roughly against her sword, the metal slicing into her right thigh. For a brief second in the chaos Antiope thinks they are being attacked; it has been too peaceful after all.  
  
“Menalippe!” Antiope screams, running over from where she has been observing them.  
  
Blood is pooling around Menalippe’s right leg when she arrives. Her only focus is on her lieutenant, knowing the others will call for help and take care of the horse. She examines the wound, seeing Menalippe grimacing in pain, and fortunately the cut is long but not too deep. She lifts the brunette’s leg up over her own thigh to elevate it and slow her bleeding while calling out for a cloth.  
  
“Antiope…” Menalippe says, smiling weakly at her. “It is nothing.”  
  
“You sound like me,” Antiope shakes her head, amused but still worried. She is cursing herself for not having medical supplies closer to the training ground. Thankfully Orana, one of the other lieutenants, rushes over with a cloth and Antiope is able to try and stop the bleeding.  
  
“Well… you _are_ my teacher,” Menalippe says, her speech slow and punctuated by hisses of pain.  
  
“How do you feel?” The blonde asks, unable to be lighthearted at the moment.  
  
“Oof… I’ll manage…”  
  
“Do you feel dizzy?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Good. Tell me if you do.”  
  
Antiope talks to Menalippe for a few more minutes before Epione and Penelope race over to treat Menalippe’s wound carrying alcohol, bandages, needles and thread. Two other women run behind them carrying a stretcher and the healers push the warriors away so they can work. They lift Menalippe up onto the frame and carry her away towards the healing room, forbidding anyone from following them and saying they will let them know when Menalippe can receive guests.

* * *

  
Antiope spends what feels like an age at their archery range, feeling nervous though she knows Menalippe will be fine. She unleashes quiver after quiver into their targets, feeling the sun on her back and wondering how much longer it will take. When Epione comes to fetch her and inform her that her lieutenant will heal within a few days, she releases a sigh and rushes towards the healing room.  
  
“How are you? How is your leg?” she asks as she finds Menalippe lying on a bed by a fire, bandages around her right thigh.  
  
“I told you, it is nothing,” the brunette grumbles.  
  
“It is not nothing!” Penelope exclaims from where she is observing from the other side of the room.  
  
“I am fine,” Menalippe huffs.  
  
“That was a large gash… do not make light of it,” Antiope says.  
  
“That is what I keep saying,” the healer says and Antiope nods at her in agreement.  
  
“Fine. But I expect to be waited upon hand and foot,” Menalippe jokes.  
  
“I can arrange that,” Penelope replies with a smile.  
  
“I look forward to it,” the injured warrior laughs.  
  
Antiope has never heard such a high-pitched giggle from Menalippe before and she turns to examine the bandages, unsure of what to make of the laugh. When she glances up again she notices a vase with daffodils in it and instinctively reaches out towards the bright yellow flowers in curiosity.  
  
“Aren’t they beautiful? Penelope brought me them,” Menalippe sighs and smiles widely at the healer.  
  
“They are lovely…” Antiope frowns, unused to seeing her lieutenant behave so girlishly. “Well, I am glad you are healing. I will leave you to rest.”  
  
“Thank you… Oh, how is my horse? I do not know why he spooked…”  
  
“Unused to the weapons, I believe. We will need to work on that… but he is fine,” Antiope replies, suddenly eager to leave the room. “I will see you later.”

* * *

  
“You are overstepping with your left leg, see? That is why you are losing your balance,” Antiope explains, nudging Menalippe’s foot with her own.  
  
After three days rest, thanks to their Zeus-created bodies, Menalippe is healed and back to training. Antiope is helping her personally to ensure she doesn’t further injure herself. There is a long, pink scar running along the lieutenant’s right thigh and Antiope can’t take her eyes off it, fearing a repeat of the incident. Thankfully aside from the scar and favouring her left leg, Menalippe is unchanged. She is duelling well against Antiope, with her horse standing nearby. Antiope has already adjusted their plans, making sure that their horses are surrounded by weaponry and fighting on a daily basis.  
  
“I see,” the brunette replies, shuffling her foot back.  
  
“Yes. You need to step that distance. Try again.”  
  
The blonde repositions herself in a defensive stance, ready for Menalippe to strike with her sword. Her lieutenant tries the move again, this time not wobbling on her landing.  
  
“Better, but not perfect. You are favouring the leg because of your injury. Again,” Antiope says.  
  
They repeat the move over and over until Menalippe consistently lands without overbalancing, and both of them are thoroughly exhausted. They sit down in the shade of a large tree and watch the rest of their warriors training. It is not compulsory to attend but there is a healthy level of competition between them all and most of the army trains every day. Lieutenant Orana currently has about a third of their soldiers at the archery range perfecting their techniques and the remaining warriors are paired up in duels. The sound of metal on metal comforts Antiope; she is proud of the way they are all progressing.  
  
“Philippus or Artemis?” Menalippe asks, her voice breaking into Antiope’s relaxed thoughts.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“I think Artemis will win,” Menalippe points to where the two women have stepped into the fighting circle to have a proper sword-fight.  
  
“No. They are both strong but Philippus is faster.”  
  
“Want to bet on it, General?” Menalippe says.  
  
“Alright…” Antiope turns towards her in amusement. “What shall we bet?”  
  
“How about… the loser must clean and polish the other's armour for a week!” the lieutenant exclaims.  
  
“You consider that a punishment?” Antiope scoffs. “I clean my armour with pride.”  
  
“You're obsessed,” Menalippe laughs, prompting a raised eyebrow from the general.  
  
“Hmph. How about the loser must clean out the winner's horse's stable for a week?”  
  
“Deal,” Menalippe says, shaking her hand.  
  
They turn their attention back to the fight between their two quite evenly matched friends. It is only when the duel has been dragging on for a while and they are starting to tire that Philippus’ superior agility shows. She takes down Artemis and when she celebrates with chest-thumps Antiope turns to smirk at Menalippe.  
  
“Don't let Arion trick you into giving him carrots when you clean his stall,” the general laughs.  
  
“I won’t,” Menalippe grumbles.

* * *

  
Antiope’s nightmares all but disappear by the time a year on the island comes around. She feels confident they can easily fight off any attacks by men, and as for Ares, his presence in the outside world doesn't appear to be growing stronger so she believes they are safe from him for the time being.  
  
They throw a celebratory feast in the banquet hall to commemorate their victory against men and to thank Zeus and the gods for their sacrifice, and Antiope ends up quite inebriated. Amazons do not actually need to eat or drink to survive, but after living in the world of men they are used to the habit.  
  
“Dance with me, Hippolyta!” Antiope announces, bounding up to her sister gleefully.  
  
“Oh, no, I am busy with Diana,” Hippolyta replies from where she is bouncing the smiling infant on her lap.  
  
“No, we are celebrating your — our — victory! We must dance!” Antiope glances around at the nearby Amazons and picks up Diana when she spots Philippus. “Hold Diana, Philippus! I must dance with my sister!”  
  
She pulls Hippolyta out of her seat by the hand and snatches up another two glasses of wine for them to drink as they dance. Antiope has never felt this carefree in her life and she is glad to see that her sister looks happy too. Unfortunately Hippolyta tires after a few songs so Antiope must find a new dance partner.  
  
She looks around for Menalippe, eager to share a celebratory dance with her lieutenant. She finds her feeding grapes to Penelope with her mouth, so Antiope dances with Orana, Euboea, and, evidently, Niobe, as she wakes in the morning in Niobe’s bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Antiope is momentarily distracted by the water glistening over her lieutenant's muscular abdomen. Menalippe's body is truly a work of art. Tall, strong, and built to fight; the gods made her perfectly. Her eyes reach Menalippe's face and she realises she is expecting an answer to her question._

Antiope knows her relationship with Niobe won't last long — it is enjoyable and easy but neither of them feels truly drawn to the other. They have agreed that they are both using each other for pleasure but that there are no feelings involved. Antiope is much too busy with training their army and helping raise Diana, and the dreams about her brunette second-in-command have absolutely nothing to do with it.

* * *

“All castles need a moat, Diana,” Antiope explains to her babbling niece as they build a sandcastle on the beach. They have already gone searching for the pretty shells that Diana likes to look at and now they are playing in the sand while Hippolyta swims in the ocean with other Amazons. “When your enemies try to cross it you can shoot them down with arrows.”  
  
The little girl smacks her hand down on the sand near the castle.  
  
“Yes! Exactly like that,” Antiope laughs, starting to dig a small circular moat around the detailed castle while Diana slides her tiny hands through the sand beside it. “And if you position your archers here and here you will have the best advantage over your enemies.”  
  
“What enemies?” Hippolyta asks as she walks over to them from where she has been swimming in the ocean.  
  
Diana squeals happily as she sees her mother and starts crawling towards her, demolishing part of their castle with a wayward hand.  
  
“I am simply teaching her about the uses of moats,” Antiope replies nonchalantly.  
  
“We said no talk of war,” Hippolyta says sternly.  
  
"It is harmless, she is too young to understand," Antiope says, watching Diana smack the sand repeatedly.  
  
"I told you. I don't want you to train her.”  
  
"And I am _not_ training her, I am teaching her. Training will begin when she is old enough," Antiope replies.  
  
"No, it won't."  
  
"You said—"  
  
"I have changed my mind. I do not want Diana to be trained at all."  
  
"How are we supposed to defeat Ares, Hippolyta?" Antiope hisses, standing up to face her sister. "You did not want me to create an army because you said Diana would be able to stop him and now you do not want me to train her. Without her we will lose."  
  
"You think she could defeat Ares? Zeus died to stop him! Besides, Ares is dead. There is no need to train her."  
  
Between them Diana is crushing the sandcastle, oblivious to her mother and aunt fighting.  
  
"Do not be so naive about Ares. You and _Zeus_ are Diana's parents. She will be strong enough to defeat him," Antiope insists, frustrated with her sister's lack of conviction.  
  
"I cannot…” her sister shakes her head, holding back tears, “She is too precious..." Hippolyta bends down to scoop Diana into her arms, combing her fingers through dark sandy hair.  
  
"I know that. You know I love her as if she were my own," Antiope softens. "But what do you think will happen if she is untrained when Ares returns?"  
  
"Ares will not return!"  
  
"Yes he will! I can feel it."  
  
"I will not allow you to train Diana. This is final," Hippolyta stares down at her sister and not for the first time Antiope wishes she was taller.  
  
"This is _by far—_ "  
  
Is there an issue?" Menalippe interrupts as she and Penelope walk over, dripping wet from the ocean.  
  
Antiope is momentarily distracted by the water glistening over her lieutenant's muscular abdomen. Menalippe's body is truly a work of art. Tall, strong, and built to fight; the gods made her perfectly. Her eyes reach Menalippe's face and she realises she is expecting an answer to her question.  
  
"I... No, there is not," she grumbles, glancing at Hippolyta who looks satisfied. There is no reason to continue arguing with her sister when Diana cannot even walk. They can revisit this decision in the future.  
  
"Good," Hippolyta says, walking away with Diana in her arms, crushing the last remains of the sandcastle as she goes. "Let's go find you some more pretty shells."  
  
"Antiope, are you—" Menalippe starts.  
  
"I am fine," she snaps, ignoring Menalippe and Penelope's gazes, and stalks over to the ocean. "Niobe!"

* * *

"Are you sure you do not wish to use a shield?” Niobe asks as she strikes again.  
  
“I do not need one,” Antiope replies.  
  
She is fighting defensively today which is not her usual style. She won't admit it aloud but her attention is elsewhere. On the walkway up above the training ground, Menalippe and Penelope are sitting on a bench and laughing about something. They look happy and the general can't stop watching them in between blocking Niobe’s blows. The pair have been together for half a year now and Antiope still feels unsettled by it.  
  
“I think today you might,” Niobe teases.  
  
“Never,” Antiope replies, trying to focus back on the Amazon before her. She cannot lose to Niobe, it would be an embarrassment as she is meant to be their best warrior.  
  
“If you say so,” Niobe laughs.  
  
They continue duelling, with Niobe very nearly disarming Antiope a few times when Menalippe giggle drifts down to them, but thankfully Antiope manages to win. She picks up Niobe’s sword from where it fell near her and bows with a grin.  
  
“Do you still think I need a shield?”  
  
“No… but I think you need to make it up to me tonight,” Niobe says, winking at her.  
  
“I can do that,” the blonde smiles, trying not to think about anyone other than the dark-skinned woman before her. “Good work today.”  
  
“Thank you. I'll see you later,” Niobe smiles, taking her sword back from Antiope and leaving the duelling circle.  
  
Antiope fights against a few more of their warriors, still sometimes distracted by Menalippe but making an increased effort to concentrate. It is a relief when the lieutenant and her partner leave the bench above her so she can focus on training. When she is finished she stops by the pools to bathe and then joins Niobe in her house.

* * *

It's not that Antiope wants to sleep with Menalippe; it's that Menalippe now has someone she can confide everything in and Antiope thought — it matters not what she thought.

* * *

“How can you be with a pacifist?” Antiope asks a few months later as she trains with Menalippe.  
  
“It's not an issue,” Menalippe shrugs, matching her blow for blow, their swords clanging loudly together.  
  
“What does she think you're training for every day?”  
  
“Well we are only training to defend ourselves if Ares returns. We are not going around waging wars.”  
  
Antiope shakes her head, unable to understand how Menalippe and Penelope don't argue all the time. She couldn't be involved with someone who holds such opposing views. She is still at odds with her sister about wanting to train Diana, and the idea of disagreeing with a lover over her life’s purpose is exhausting. She and Penelope have clashed over the Amazon army a few times in the senate and so Antiope is baffled by her still-ongoing relationship with her lieutenant.  
  
“Does it not get boring? Discussing only philosophy, and books, and city matters every day?”  
  
“You say that as if you don't enjoy philosophy and books,” the brunette laughs, jumping as Antiope swipes at her feet.  
  
“But not all day, every day.”  
  
“No, because you train all day every day,” Menalippe says dryly.  
  
“Yes, and it is a great deal more exciting than reading,” she replies, their swords clashing.  
  
“Penelope doesn't _just_ read all day,” Menalippe replies with a particularly harsh blow. “She and Epione have almost finished work on the Purple Ray, which will help save our lives if it does come to war, General.”  
  
Antiope sees she has annoyed Menalippe with her questions, it is written all over her face. She is silent for a few more blows before quickly disarming her lieutenant with a smirk. She towers over the fallen warrior, pointing her sword in her face warningly.  
  
“ _You_ will need the Purple Ray one day if you lose concentration like this in an actual battle, Lieutenant,” she says before sheathing her sword.

* * *

 When Antiope spends nights with Niobe it is a hurried affair; she seeks quick release and distraction from the day. But their mornings together are a different story.  
  
She loves the days when she wakes up next to Niobe feeling well-rested; the comfort of another body in her bed keeps any stray nightmares at bay. They take their time kissing lazily and pleasuring each other in the soft morning light, and she never thinks about anything else because she isn’t fully awake. Her mind isn't yet flooded with thought upon thought, and she can give her full attention to the other woman.  
  
After one such morning Antiope and Niobe make their way out of her palace chambers and down to the markets to have breakfast. Antiope doesn't always feel like eating but she enjoys the communal aspect of meals, and especially likes to see her non-warrior friends. Today she and Niobe sit with Io, one of the blacksmiths, and discuss their new swords that Io is working on.  
  
“Is my work not good enough for you? Now you want a sword where the blade is flammable but the hilt is fireproof? Really?” Io laughs.  
  
“Your work is wonderful! But yes, it would be a huge advantage if we could set our swords aflame,” Antiope replies, her eyes lighting up. “Imagine it. Most enemies would not dare approach us for fear of being set on fire, so we could take them out with arrows, and those who did approach us would be set on fire!  
  
“What is all this talk of fire?” a familiar voice asks from behind Io, “Are we having a bonfire?”  
  
“ _No_ , Antiope wants us to have flaming swords,” Niobe replies fondly.  
  
Menalippe and Penelope have arrived for breakfast holding hands; it is almost too much for Antiope at this hour of day.  
  
“Ooh, flaming swords!” Menalippe exclaims. “That would be fun!”  
  
“That sounds dangerous,” Penelope says tersely.  
  
“Well,” Io glances between the new additions to their table. “It is not as if I have the supplies to make these flammable swords yet so you need not worry, Penelope. Now, I must leave so I can finish your sword, Antiope.”  
  
“I look forward to seeing it,” Antiope smiles, though she wishes the blacksmith wouldn’t leave. Now it is simply herself, Niobe, and the sickeningly in-love couple before them.  
  
Menalippe and Penelope have already smoothed over any potential disagreement about flaming swords and are now kissing and neglecting the food before them. Niobe glances from the couple to Antiope and looks as if she wants to do the same but Antiope shakes her head. She reaches for a piece of bread to tear up and chew vigorously to distract herself from the sight before her, though she cannot block out their giggles. Next to her Niobe clears her throat and the couple finally separates to look at them in embarrassment.  
  
“Oh, sorry!” Penelope trills, and Antiope has never found her voice more irritating than in this moment. Even when Penelope called her army a _useless effort_ in the Senate she was more tolerable.  
  
“I must get back to the palace to help my sister,” Antiope lies, standing abruptly from the table, intending to leave but Niobe grabs her wrist.  
  
“I thought we were—”  
  
“I will see you tonight. Orana will lead training,” Antiope says, ignoring the other two, who are already back to kissing.  
  
She rushes off, wanting to swing her sword at something but that would mean being around Menalippe and Niobe, and she doesn’t know how to deal with what she is feeling. Instead she seeks out her sister and her niece who has just started to walk. Diana always helps to take her mind off of things as Antiope must pay full attention or the little girl will disappear in plain sight.  


* * *

“Happy Birthday Diana!” Antiope coos, a hand behind her back hiding her present.  
  
“That better not be a ceremonial dagger,” Hippolyta warns, more amused than anything now that they have agreed not to teach Diana to fight.  
  
“Sister, I would never,” Antiope says though the idea did cross her mind. She brings her hand around to reveal a little carved wood horse.  
  
“Ah!” Diana squeals when she sees the toy horse and grabs it from her.  
  
“Did you make that?” Hippolyta asks, smiling up at her sister fondly.  
  
“Yes. I know how much she loves horses so I thought she would enjoy this.”  
  
“Thank you. It's very sweet…” Hippolyta looks down at where Diana is waving the horse up and down, “Diana, say thank you to Antiope.”  
  
“‘Pe!” Diana giggles, smiling at her Aunt.  
  
Antiope picks her up for a hug and presses kisses to her cheeks.  
  
“Happy Birthday my darling, I love you,” she murmurs.  
  
“Pe! Pe!” Diana replies, unable to properly pronounce her name. It was the third word she learnt — after ‘mama’ and ‘no’ — and Antiope could not be happier.  
  
“Mind if I steal her away from you, ‘Pe?”  
  
Antiope turns to find Menalippe standing there looking amused.  
  
“Only if you never call me that again."  
  
“It is a deal.”  
  
Antiope passes Diana over to Menalippe and smiles as her niece squeals and babbles happily. Menalippe gives Hippolyta a large, pretty shell from the beach that she knows Diana likes. There is not much in the way of birthday gifts for children on their island but Hippolyta assures the brunette that it is a lovely gift.  
  
“One year old already! I cannot believe it,” the lieutenant smiles and holds Diana above her head. “Look how tall you are!”  
  
“She has grown so quickly,” Hippolyta says.  
  
“Antiope, I think she will be taller than you,” Menalippe teases.  
  
“She is a God… I do not mind,” Antiope sniffs.  
  
“ _Ha_! Sister, you do not fool us,” Hippolyta laughs.  
  
It is something of joke to them that Antiope is their best warrior but also one of the shortest of their people. Perhaps the Gods didn't want to make her too advantaged by giving her a larger frame in addition to her superior reflexes.  
  
“I am perfectly content with my height, thank you,” she replies.  
  
“We all know why your horse is the tallest, ‘Pe,” Menalippe laughs.  
  
“Oh, I am going to enjoy beating you in combat in two days,” Antiope replies, glaring at Menalippe.  
  
“I look forward to it, General.”  
  
She shakes her head at her lieutenant’s cheeky smile and turns to Hippolyta who is watching both of them in amusement.  
  
“You hear her insubordination! Come, I will not put up with this any longer,” Antiope jokes, pulling Hippolyta away and leaving Diana with Menalippe and the other Amazons waiting to give her presents.  
  
The sight of Menalippe with Diana was too much; she fears she would have given herself away had she stayed any longer;


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Gods, if you weren't my General I'd…”_
> 
> _“You would what?”_

“Look at this! Perfectly symmetrical, lighter, sharper… This sword is a work of art,” Antiope says, tossing her newly forged sword from her left to her right hand and back.  
  
“What would Iphthime say if she heard that?” Menalippe laughs from where she sits on a rock watching Antiope.  
  
“Iphthime would do well to congratulate Io on a masterpiece of a sword. It may not be a sculpture of the gods but it is just as magnificent!” the general exclaims, beyond happy with her updated weapon.  
  
“Well,” Menalippe smiles, standing up. “Shall we have a duel?”  
  
“An excellent suggestion!” Antiope smiles and holds her sword in her left hand, ready to test the new blade.  
  
“Er, Antiope…” Menalippe frowns as she walks over.  
  
“What? Oh, no, I have made no mistake. I intend to fight with my left hand,” the blonde says.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“You know that I am skilled at writing and doing other tasks with both hands. I thought I should learn to wield a sword with my left hand too. This is why I have been reluctant to use a shield lest I become accustomed to it. Now with this perfectly crafted sword I can train myself to easily switch hands and have an advantage over my enemies.”  
  
“That is quite a challenge you've set for yourself…” the brunette replies, doubt written plainly on her face.  
  
“Ye of little faith,” Antiope laughs. “I am improving in my left-handed archery, this is merely another skill to conquer.”  
  
“If you say so,” Menalippe teases, and Antiope feels a flutter in her chest.  
  
Her lieutenant is much more agreeable when she isn't with Penelope; she actually participates in conversations and isn't a giggling idiot. Antiope knows that is a harsh assessment but she cannot bear to be around the sickening couple these days. They have been together almost a year and she swears every day they grow more and more inseparable. It is now rare that she has time alone with Menalippe outside of training their army, so she is savouring this morning. Since it is a rest day they are the only two in the training yard; Antiope was eager to try her new sword and Menalippe kindly offered to duel with her.  
  
They square up to each other and Antiope senses that the brunette is not about to go easy on her; she only hopes she can hold out long enough not to embarrass herself. Her left arm is weaker and less precise, and she knows from the beginning that she will not win, but she at least manages to hold off half a dozen of Menalippe’s attacks before faltering and dropping her sword against a strong blow. The brunette looks smug at her win, and for that Antiope insists they fight again even though she knows she will continue to lose. She must show her strength through her perseverance today rather than through her skills.  
  
Antiope makes them train for hours, pushing her limits until her arms burn and her body trembles. They have one final round despite Menalippe’s protests, and when it is finished Antiope bends over at the waist, the world spinning around her. She retches uncontrollably onto the grass, and then Menalippe’s hands are on her arms, grasping her gently.  
  
“Antiope, Antiope!” the lieutenant hisses worriedly.  
  
“I am”—she gulps in a deep breath and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, hating the taste—“fine. I am fine.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
Menalippe’s hands are gently stroking her arms in an effort to calm her down but it’s having the opposite reaction. Her touch is sending tingles through Antiope’s body and the blonde’s traitorous mind imagines what it would feel like to have those hands on other parts of her. She pushes the lieutenant away and stands up, her chest still heaving, but she no longer feels sick.  
  
“Yes, I merely need to… catch my breath,” she says.  
  
“You have overexerted yourself… Penelope could come and look you over,” Menalippe suggests, watching Antiope carefully.  
  
“No!” Antiope hisses. “I told you, I am fine. How will I become perfectly ambidextrous if I do not push myself?”  
  
“Gods, if you weren't my General I'd…”  
  
“You would what?”  
  
Antiope’s heart is racing in her chest from all the ways Menalippe could finish that sentence.  
  
“Slap you for ignoring all your own rules about the limits of the body,” Menalippe says dryly.  
  
She laughs at that; always enjoying her lieutenant's brutal honesty in any situation.  
  
“My dear, we are Amazons! If I have  _overexerted_  myself as you say, I will heal in no time.”  
  
“That is no reason to make yourself sick in the name of training,” Menalippe retorts.  
  
Antiope raises an eyebrow at her and stands up straight, still feeling a little dizzy.  
  
“I recall you expelling your breakfast over the cliff a few months ago.”  
  
“Well, that was before Pen taught me the importance of restraint.”  
  
“I would not take the advice of a pacifist if you want to be a good warrior,” Antiope mutters, picking up her sword again.  
  
“I think her ideas are—”  
  
“ _Brilliant_. I know. I do not wish to argue with you because of your — because of Penelope.”  
  
As much as she disagrees with Penelope’s naive opinions, she is tired of arguing with Menalippe because of them. Despite being a warrior, Menalippe still sides with Penelope if the healer is criticised, so Antiope finds it best to end these conversations before they can begin. She should have held her tongue just now but the comment slipped out — hopefully Menalippe will let it go.  
  
“Thank you for training with me today, I am very thankful,” Antiope says, holding her breath to see how Menalippe will react.  
  
“Of course. It has been fun…. I enjoyed beating you,” Menalippe laughs and Antiope exhales in relief.  
  
“This is the only time that will happen.”  
  
They tease each other good-naturedly as they leave the training yard and Antiope yearns to spend more time with Menalippe. She hates when they must part ways so that the lieutenant can go meet her lover.

* * *

“You want us to lift these slabs all the way up there?” Philippus says, shielding her eyes from the sun as she points to the top of the inselberg.  
  
“Yes,” Antiope replies, hoping Philippus and Artemis aren’t about to withdraw.  
  
“Why this hill? You want to be able to train in the stronger winds so why not use one of the cliffs that we can easily walk to?” Philippus asks.  
  
“Do not question the general,” Artemis says, picking up a large slab of rock and starting to climb the steps, but Philippus remains at the bottom.  
  
They have walked about a mile from the city down into Themyscira’s deep valley surrounded by a semicircle of cliffs. In the middle of the valley is an inselberg, rising abruptly from the ground to about half the height of the cliffs. Antiope has been working for weeks to create steps to the summit and to flatten the top into a training ground. Now she wants to lay large stone slabs along it to seal the earth and for that she needs the help of her strongest lieutenants, Artemis and Philippus. She had their masons create the stone slabs and transported them here on donkeys, but the donkeys cannot manage the steep climb to the top with such heavy slabs.  
  
“I know… I could ask Hippolyta to make it up to you,” Antiope says nonchalantly as she picks up two smaller slabs to fill in the spaces.  
  
“Hmm?” the larger warrior grunts as she starts to climb the unsealed steps; Artemis is already half way up the hill above them and is making the heavy stones seem like wooden planks.  
  
“I have seen how you look at my sister,” Antiope says.  
  
“I don't—”  
  
“She may be oblivious and infatuated with her daughter, but I believe she will be open to your affections,” Antiope says quickly, not wanting to be crushed by an insulted stone-wielding Philippus.  
  
“You think so?” the tall, dark skinned Amazon asks as they climb the stairs, both panting for breath.  
  
"Yes. The annual feast is next week... You should tell her..." Antiope suggests, shifting her grip on the rocks so she doesn't drop them. They aren’t even half way up the steps and she regrets not enlisting the help of more people but she wants to surprise her army with this specialised training site.  
  
"That is sound advice... I will consider it," Philippus says.  
  
They continue in silence to the top of the steep hill to find Artemis waiting and Antiope instructs them on where to place their slabs. Antiope explains the pattern to them and they all walk back down to the bottom to pick up the next round of stones. Once again Artemis climbs the steps much faster than the other two; no other Amazon was built for heavy lifting quite like her.  
  
"And are you planning on following your own advice?" Philippus asks when they pause to catch their breath after reaching the summit a second time.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you tell Menalippe how you feel?"  
  
Antiope’s eyes widen as she wonders how Philippus could have any inkling of how she feels for Menalippe — unless she is more obvious than she thought.  
  
"I do not feel that way about Menalippe," Antiope insists. She knows she cares for Menalippe but it is not in the same way that Philippus wants Hippolyta.  
  
"Hippolyta told me—"  
  
"Told you what? I have not said—"  
  
"No. She said she can see it in your eyes when you are around Menalippe," Philippus says with her hands on her hips.  
  
Antiope swallows the lump in her throat, trying to figure out what to say. She never thought she would feel this way about someone else. Her whole life has been about purpose — showing men a greater understanding, breaking free from slavery, training their army — and she is still adjusting to her freedom. She is unused to being able to do anything — to want anything — just because she desires it.  
  
"Menalippe is my dear friend and lieutenant. She is with Penelope..."  
  
“And you are with Niobe,” Philippus adds, though it is without judgement.  
  
“No. We are not like that. Niobe and I… It is mutually agreed upon relief when we need it,” Antiope explains, needing to make her actions clear.  
  
“I see, so what are you going to do about Menalippe?”  
  
Antiope shakes her head. More than anything she wants her friend to be happy and it does seem like she and Penelope are a good match despite their differences.  
  
“Wait for it to pass, I suppose.”

* * *

The second annual feast to celebrate their victory against men is even wilder than the first. Two years in Themyscira without any problems has led almost everyone to finally feel safe and content. Antiope still believes Ares is out there somewhere but he is obviously not strong enough to find them; Zeus has hidden them too well.  
  
“Antiope! Can you take Diana?” Hippolyta asks as she finds Antiope drinking with Niobe and Orana around the dessert table. The queen is stumbling somewhat and bending over to hold Diana’s hand.  
  
“Of course,” the general smiles, putting down her wine to scoop the cheeky toddler up into her arms. She sees Philippus behind her sister and has an inkling of why they need her to supervise the young Amazon. “Have fun!”  
  
“We will not be long,” Hippolyta says, blushing in the afternoon sun.  
  
“Go. Diana can sleep in my chambers tonight,” Antiope says. “Would you like that, Diana? We can play warriors and horses.”  
  
“Wa! Hor!” Diana babbles back to her, small hands grabbing at Antiope’s braided hair.  
  
“I thought I was visiting tonight?” Niobe murmurs from Antiope’s right.  
  
“I apologise… My niece must come first…” She removes the little hands from her hair, knowing she must go entertain her niece. “Excuse me.”  
  
Antiope picks up one of her favourite orange tarts and carries Diana outside into the courtyard where they can play hide and seek. The toddler will get bored quickly if she stays conversing to her friends, and she doesn’t want to deal with a tantrum right now on top of everything else. Somehow, despite their entire population gathering in the banquet hall for this party, Antiope has run into Menalippe and Penelope multiple times. She has nodded a greeting at them every time but she can’t quite muster up the strength to speak to both of them.  
  
Since talking to Philippus she has been more honest with herself about how she feels. She cannot deny that she is attracted to Menalippe, but it is what to do about it that she is struggling with. Her lieutenant is happy with Penelope and interfering would be an unfair action more fitted to a mortal man, and she does not wish to behave like them. She knows she needs to let her feelings go, but that only time will make that happen.  
  
“Ten, nine, eight…”  
  
Diana squeals as she runs off to hide somewhere. The young girl is surprisingly nimble on her feet — more than a human child would be at her age — and Antiope can’t wait to teach her to swim and to ride a horse. Hippolyta is trying to resist but Antiope has assured her she will not teach it with a fighting context.  
  
“Oh no, where has Diana gone?” Antiope calls out as she opens her eyes, looking around for the girl.  
  
The courtyard is large with bushes and statues around it, plus a grove of trees at the far end. For the feast they also have tables for food and drink outside and a dozen or so other Amazons are scattered around in groups. Senator Timandra waves at Antiope as she walks past looking for Diana. She heads for the trees to begin with, since Diana is always so enamoured by nature, but doesn’t find her hiding there.  
  
“I will find you, Diana!”  
  
The light chatter of the other women hides any giggles from the toddler so Antiope checks the bushes and statues next, once again not finding the girl. Then Antiope realises most of the Amazons, even warriors, are wearing loose flowing dresses so perhaps Diana is hiding around them. Her hunch proves correct; she finds the toddler hiding herself behind Timandra’s long dress, eating a sausage from the table behind her.  
  
“Found you!”  
  
“Ah! ‘Pe!” Diana squeals as her aunt lifts her back into her arms.  
  
“Ooh, sausage, may I have a bite?” Antiope asks and smiles when Diana guides the other end of the sausage towards her mouth. She takes an exaggerated bite from it and gently pokes Diana on the nose in thanks.  
  
“Having fun?” Timandra asks.  
  
“Yes. I always do with this one,” Antiope smiles at her old friend and embraces her as best she can with a child in her arms between them.  
  
Timandra was one of the seven key Amazon leaders in their uprising against the men who kept them in chains. Hippolyta came up with the idea and became their leader; Antiope trained their women secretly with support from Menalippe, Orana, Philippus and Artemis; and Timandra coordinated everyone else who could not fight. It was a difficult task seeing as they weren’t all enslaved in the same locations but they managed to free their sisters, and then with the support of the Gods they finally defeated the men.  
  
Now in Themyscira, Timandra is a senator and their chief architect so she and Antiope do not see as much of each other as they used to, but Antiope is still fond of her. Timandra is improving upon Zeus’ creation every day and their city is becoming an even more beautiful place.  
  
“How is the summit training ground coming along?” Timandra asks.  
  
“It is almost finished. Thank you for your help designing it, it is marvellous!” Antiope smiles.  
  
“Of course. If you ever need help designing more training structures you can always ask. We must keep the city well-defended with a strong army.”  
  
“How is the Senate?” Antiope enquires, grabbing another sausage from the table for Diana to eat.  
  
“Busy…” Timandra sighs wearily. “But it is interesting work.”  
  
They are still writing the laws needed to govern their city. For the most part their society functions easily, with everyone happy to work together to improve the island, and since they do not need food or water to survive, their livelihood is much easier than the world of mankind around them. Amazons are also better at settling conflicts so overall they are a peaceful new society, however, they still need a set of laws to live by.  
  
“I’m sure. You are shaping our history,” Antiope says.  
  
“Ah! Mena! Mena!” Diana suddenly shrieks and Antiope turns to see Menalippe and Penelope walking over towards them. Since Diana has seen Menalippe there is no way she can make an escape now.  
  
“Hello, Diana!” Menalippe says, smiling widely at the toddler before turning to face the senator. “Timandra! It’s been too long.”  
  
Menalippe pulls Timandra in for a hug and Diana whines in Antiope’s arms.  
  
“You can get a hug from Menalippe too, don’t worry,” Antiope says.  
  
“Oh, of course! Sorry Diana! And what do you have here? Is this sausage? Delicious!” Menalippe coos as she takes the toddler out of Antiope’s arms.  
  
“Hi Antiope,” Penelope says quietly.  
  
The general steels herself and turns to face her lieutenant’s lover, realising suddenly that she has not spoken directly to Penelope once in the last year — except for arguing in the Senate. If she intends to move past her feelings for Menalippe she ought to rectify this.  
  
“Hello Penelope, how are you?” she asks, seeing a brief flicker of surprise crossing the other woman’s face.  
  
“I am well thank you. Yourself?”  
  
“I am great! I love this celebration,” Antiope says, gesturing around them at everyone relaxing and having fun.  
  
“Me too. It is a good reminder of what we have achieved,” Penelope smiles.  
  
“Indeed! We have achieved so much and we will continue to… How is the Purple Ray coming along?”  
  
The more Antiope talks to Penelope the more she likes the other woman — despite her opinions on war — and the more it makes her realise she definitely needs to let go of her feelings for Menalippe. They must simply be friends and warriors together, nothing more. However she still can’t stop the way her heart flutters when the brunette in question finishes speaking to Timandra and turns around to smile at her with little Diana in her arms.

* * *

“Thank you for looking after Diana last night,” Hippolyta smiles as they watch Diana playing with her toys on the floor before them.  
  
They are out on Antiope’s large balcony having a late breakfast. The palace overlooks the rest of their beautiful city and today there is not a cloud in the sky.  
  
“It was my pleasure. We played warriors and horses until she fell asleep.”  
  
“I wasn't sure if you and Niobe had plans…”  
  
“No,” Antiope shakes her head.  
  
“So you two are not going to turn this into something more? ” Hippolyta asks carefully.  
  
The general thinks about it for a moment, wondering whether she would consider it if Menalippe was not around. However she feels too strongly for her lieutenant and knows now that it is stopping her from letting herself feel anything more for Niobe. It is not an issue though, their informal relationship works well for both of them.  
  
“No.”  
  
“But don’t you want to have that? Companionship? Love?”  
  
Antiope can feel her sister’s eyes on her and knows her reactions are being scrutinised. She is thankful that Hippolyta has not yet mentioned Menalippe though she knows her sister is aware of her attraction to the brunette. She sighs, trying to figure out how to articulate what she’s thinking.  
  
“ _Of course_! But…” She pauses, finding her words. “Can we be corrupted like mankind? Because… I think I feel jealous, but I do not want to become like man. Should I be able to feel this way? Has Ares poisoned me too?”  
  
“Oh, Antiope… Certainly we can feel jealous, but is what we do with this jealousy that makes us different to mankind. We do not hate others or start wars over conflicts — we work through them,” Hippolyta’s gaze softens as she regards her sister. “What are you feeling jealous about?”  
  
“I am jealous of Penelope,” Antiope whispers, admitting it aloud for the first time. “I am in love with Menalippe.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Her sweat has turned cold on her skin and she begins stripping off her remaining clothing the moment she enters the cavern containing the bathing pools. It is not until she reaches the edge of the largest pool that she notices Menalippe in the water on the other side of it._
> 
> _“Oh Zeus,” she hisses to herself. It is too late to turn around now._

In the weeks since she admitted her feelings for Menalippe aloud, Antiope has become more distracted than ever. She worries that everyone can tell how she feels since she becomes easily flustered around her lieutenant. Whenever Menalippe smiles at her it makes her heart flutter and she often finds herself fantasising about her feelings being reciprocated.  
  
Her dreams about the brunette have also increased in frequency and they too aren't helping her focus during the day. They're not necessarily steamy dreams — mostly hand holding and kissing — and Antiope cannot believe she is so hopelessly infatuated.  
  
She realises her thoughts are getting out of control when she finds them wandering while she is in bed with Niobe, and she feels guilty for not being entirely present.  
  
So in order to try and move on from Menalippe — and to not give herself away to anyone else — she starts busying herself with finishing the summit training circle. She spends her days working with Philippus and Artemis, and leaves training their army to Menalippe and Orana. She needs the hard physical labour to distract herself, and to get some distance from the brunette. It is hard not seeing Menalippe every day but she knows she cannot allow herself to fall any deeper in love.  
  
“Antiope! Antiope!” Hippolyta says, waving a hand in her sister's face.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Don't tell me you are thinking about her again,” the queen says as she moves one of Diana's carved wooden horses along the reindeer pelt on the floor. The toddler is engrossed with making a handmade doll ride another carved horse.  
  
“I, _uh_ …” Antiope knows she has been caught out by her all too perceptive sister.  
  
“Antiope! You are meant to be trying to move on!” Her sister berates her.  
  
“I know, but I cannot control my thoughts. Menalippe is simply… Perfect,” Antiope sighs.  
  
“Mena! Here?” Diana asks from between them, looking around excitedly.  
  
“No, darling. Menalippe is not here. It is just Aunt Antiope and me,” Hippolyta says.  
  
The toddler pouts and Antiope scoops her up into her lap to tickle her under the arms.  
  
“Are we not entertaining enough for you, Diana?” she jokes, making the little girl squeal with laughter.  
  
“‘Pe! Ah!” Diana giggles.  
  
“Do you not love us enough?” Antiope says, continuing to tickle the girl.  
  
“‘Pe! No! ‘Pe!” Diana laughs and thumps her tiny hands against Antiope’s leather breastplate.  
  
Antiope stops and Diana wriggles around to stand up in her aunt's lap and face her. She reaches forward to place her hands on Antiope’s chin and look at her very seriously.  
  
“‘Pe, stop,” Diana says sombrely, making Antiope laugh.  
  
“Fine, no more tickling. May I have a kiss?” Antiope asks.  
  
Diana’s face breaks into a smile again and she leans in to press a sloppy kiss to Antiope’s cheek. The general returns the kiss and then finds her niece has taken hold of her braided hair, tugging on it. Hippolyta is watching them in amusement and Antiope knows she is thankful Diana is pulling on someone else's hair today. The little girl is fascinated with their blonde hair — Antiope thinks it's because of the way the sunlight bounces off it, the same way it makes her favourite shells glitter.  
  
“I know my hair is interesting but wouldn't you rather keep playing warriors and horses?” Antiope asks gently, preferring it when her niece is not tugging on her hair.  
  
“Wa! Hor!” Diana squeals and scrambles out of her aunt's lap to return to her carved figurines.  
  
“So keeping your distance is not working?” Hippolyta asks now that Diana is once again distracted with toys.  
  
“No,” Antiope sighs.  
  
“I do not know what advice to give you, sister…”  
  
“Do not worry yourself. I believe I simply need time.”

* * *

One morning after a particularly good wake-up orgasm courtesy of Niobe, wherein a sleepy Antiope imagined it was the brunette of her dreams with her face between her legs, she is cornered by said brunette as she leaves her bed chambers.  
  
“Where are you sneaking off to everyday?” Menalippe demands, pushing Antiope back against the wall and knocking the wind out of her.  
  
“It's a secret,” Antiope replies, trying to control her breathing with the way the taller woman is standing much too close to her.  
  
“I am your First Lieutenant, I thought we had no secrets?”  
  
Antiope covers a laugh with a cough, wondering how Menalippe would react if she knew all her secrets. The brunette is frowning in her annoyance and her pursed lips look incredibly kissable. It would take only half a step for Antiope to close the distance between them and press their mouths together, and it is very tempting. She entertains the idea for a moment before remembering that she is trying to move beyond her feelings.  
  
“Let me rephrase that,” Antiope says, using all of her concentration to speak normally, “It is a surprise.”  
  
“A surprise?” the brunette looks skeptical.  
  
“Yes.” Antiope says, smiling at Menalippe’s impetuous behaviour. “One that I hope you — and the rest of the army — will like.”  
  
“Oh.” Menalippe steps back, her body relaxing but she still looks agitated. “Right. I look forward to it.”  
  
The lieutenant still looks unsettled and Antiope frowns in concern.  
  
“What is the matter?”  
  
“Nothing,” Menalippe shakes her head and looks away for a moment before meeting her gaze again. “I… I was worried I had upset you and that you were ignoring me.”  
  
“Menalippe… I would never ignore you,” Antiope lies. “What could you have done to upset me?”  
  
“I don’t know,” the brunette sighs. “I do know that I have been overly involved with Penelope this last year and our friendship has suffered… I want to apologise.”  
  
Antiope’s heart is thudding so quickly in her chest she fears it could explode. Menalippe is so lovely and caring when it is just the two of them; this is exactly why she has been trying to get some space. She mustn’t come between Menalippe and Penelope but that doesn’t mean she isn’t desperate to experience Menalippe’s love herself.  
  
“There is no need. I — I must get going. The surprise won’t finish itself,” she mutters, pushing past the taller woman to rush out of the palace grounds, not noticing Niobe standing in the doorway to her chambers.

* * *

The new hilltop fighting circle is a great success with their army. She and Philippus had the first fight on it the moment all of the stones were laid and there is an unmatchable rush from fighting so high up above the ground with a drop on all sides. Everyone is now clamouring to fight atop it and Antiope has to draw up a schedule for the next few weeks so that the summit is never too crowded. She is excited to design even more challenging training areas to match everyone’s growing skills. She watches as Artemis defeats Venella, and gives them feedback on their fight, feeling proud about how strong they have all become. Orana bangs the gong to signal the start of the next duel, and Niobe steps into the ring.  
  
“Ready to lose?” Niobe taunts her opponent.  
  
“I should ask the same of you.”  
  
Antiope whirls around at that voice. She thought Niobe was meant to duel against Aella, but it is Menalippe who is entering the circle. She gulps when she sees her sometimes-lover look between her and Menalippe a few times; she knows she has been distant in the bedroom and she wonders if Niobe has figured out the real reason.  
  
“Begin!” Orana shouts and the two warriors raise their swords and shields.  
  
Niobe strikes first, without taking any time to read her opponent, and Menalippe easily blocks the attack. Antiope watches them carefully, noticing how uncharacteristically sloppy Niobe’s movements are. She seems angry, like she just wants to keep striking Menalippe, and Antiope thinks her fears are correct. She thought that she and Niobe were doing well at keeping any feelings from being involved in their coupling, but it seems perhaps she was wrong. She is not looking forward to the discussion they need to have — if Niobe feels anything for her, there is currently no chance of her reciprocation.  
  
The fight continues in the same way for a while with Menalippe calmly blocking Niobe’s strikes with her shield, and making calculated assessments about when to retaliate. Niobe’s movements are getting even more careless, and in the tiny moment that she leaves herself open to an attack, Menalippe thrusts her shield forward and knocks Niobe to the ground. Her sword is soon pressed against the other Amazon’s throat and Antiope has to hide her proud smile at how intelligently Menalippe has just fought.  
  
“I yield,” Niobe sighs.  
  
Menalippe offers her a hand to help stand up, but Niobe bats it away before getting up and rushing past Antiope to go down the stairs without waiting for feedback.  
  
“Is she alright?” Menalippe asks her quietly.  
  
“Do not worry about it. That was cleverly fought, you read her accurately. Excellent focus,” Antiope says, forcing herself to speak as her teacher.  
  
“Thank you, General.”  
  
“And good use of your shield to take her down, that kept you well-protected.”  
  
“Thank you,” Menalippe smiles.  
  
Antiope returns the smile, then suddenly remembers they are surrounded by a few dozen other warriors, and steps back.  
  
“Who is next? I will fight each of you instead,” she says, needing to clear her head.

* * *

After fighting against Aella and Trigona with her left hand wielding her sword, and jogging back to the palace, Antiope is thoroughly drenched in sweat. She stops by her quarters to drop off her weapons, eager to visit the bathing pools and change into loose robes. Despite constantly training her left side, it is still weaker than her right, and she is much more exhausted now than she would be had she fought with her right hand. Her bed looks very appealing too, however upon entering her room she finds Niobe leaning against her bookshelf.  
  
“Oh, hello,” she says, placing her sword down on a table. “I am quite tired…”  
  
“I am not here for that,” Niobe replies.  
  
“What are you here for, then?” she asks carefully, stripping off her armour to her leather underclothes, and bracing herself for what will probably be a serious discussion if the afternoon’s events are anything to go by. She desperately hopes Niobe isn't about to confess her love for her.  
  
“I think we ought to end this.”  
  
“Oh,” Antiope looks up in surprise. Niobe is watching her carefully, standing tall like she's on guard. Antiope can see the stiffness of her muscles, and feels guilty for being the cause.  
  
“It has been fun, but now… I think I am growing to care for you, but I know you care for another…”  
  
“Niobe—”  
  
“It is not a problem. We agreed that this was to be a relationship of necessity… I simply think it has run its course.”  
  
Antiope nods, unable to disagree with Niobe’s sentiments, but she cannot help feeling somewhat sad about it ending. Niobe seems smaller and less confident than ever right now, and she is obviously more upset about this than she would like to let on. Antiope wishes she could reciprocate Niobe’s feelings; she knows all too well how hard it is to want someone who doesn’t want you back.  
  
“I… You are right. I am sorry. I did not wish to hurt you,” she says.  
  
“You haven't,” Niobe steps closer to her in reassurance.  
  
“You deserve someone who can love you,” Antiope adds because it seems like the appropriate thing to say.  
  
“As do you.”  
  
Antiope closes her eyes in pain, trying not to think too much about the brunette of her dreams. She hears Niobe’s footsteps growing closer and feels her warm hands on her arms.  
  
“Do not worry. I will keep your secret,” Niobe whispers, kissing her on the cheek before leaving her chambers.

* * *

After staring at her empty bedroom for a while, trying to make sense of what just happened, Antiope finally gets herself moving towards the caves. Her sweat has turned cold on her skin and she begins stripping off her remaining clothing the moment she enters the cavern containing the bathing pools. It is not until she reaches the edge of the largest pool that she notices Menalippe in the water on the other side of it.  
  
“Oh _Zeus_ ,” she hisses to herself. It is too late to turn around now.  
  
“Antiope!” Menalippe exclaims.  
  
“Hello,” she replies, trying to stop the thudding of her heart.  
  
“How were your duels against Aella and Trigona? Did you beat them spectacularly?” the lieutenant asks.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Antiope tries to keep her eyes off of her lieutenant’s naked body but it is hard. She is so incredibly attractive and at the same time as Antiope slides into the waist-deep water, Menalippe stands up to walk over closer to her. The way the glowing water cascades over her breasts nearly makes Antiope forget to breathe.  
  
“What's wrong?”  
  
“Nothing. I am tired,” she replies, not looking at her lieutenant lest she says something she regrets.  
  
“Antiope… I've told you before… You can trust me. Are you having nightmares again?” Menalippe whispers. “Is that why you have been working yourself so hard?”  
  
“I don't want to talk about it,” she hisses, putting some distance between them in the water.  
  
“Antiope—”  
  
“I told you. I am simply _tired_ ,” she reiterates the barefaced lie.  
  
“Hmm,” Menalippe hums, but decides not to push the issue, “well, the training circle on the inselberg is perfect. You should be proud of your work.”  
  
“Thank you. Though I did not do it alone,” Antiope replies, getting better at blocking out her wandering thoughts the longer she sits naked in the water beside Menalippe.  
  
“I know, but I am sure you were the mind behind it… Flaming swords, a summit training circle… what is next?” the brunette teases.  
  
“I am thinking we should replace our horses with bears,” Antiope says impassively, waiting for Menalippe to think about the concept and look at her in horrified confusion before laughing.  
  
“Please, no,” Menalippe wrinkles up her nose. “I like Sterope now that he is no longer throwing me to the ground.”  
  
“It _would_ be a fun challenge, but I could never replace my dear Arion with a bear,” Antiope says, enjoying their banter though she knows it will only deepen her feelings.  
  
“Only you would consider taming a bear to be a fun challenge,” the lieutenant laughs.  
  
“One must always seek to improve their skills,” the general muses. Menalippe doesn’t respond and Antiope’s mind wanders back to her fight against Niobe. “I really am very impressed with your decision to take down Niobe with your shield.”  
  
“Oh, thank you,” Menalippe smiles and Antiope glances away to look at the reflections of the glowing water on the cavern walls.  
  
“You are improving very quickly — using your mind,” she compliments the lieutenant, trying to bring their conversation back to a more professional topic.  
  
“Well, when I am fighting against a larger opponent it is the only way I can knock them down,” Menalippe explains, smacking her hand down against the water for emphasis.  
  
“That is very wise of you,” Antiope replies. “And I see you have been training our women well in my absence. Trigona has finally learned to read my feint attacks.”  
  
“Yes, well, I could not allow them to slack off without our General around. I had to make you proud,” the lieutenant says and Antiope can tell she is smiling even without looking over at her.  
  
“I am… I am very proud,” she admits, feeling her heart flip in her chest. “And if you will excuse me I think I need to go and soak my left shoulder in the hot pool.”  
  
“Ergh, do not burn yourself,” Menalippe laughs.  
  
“I won’t,” she replies, pulling herself out of the water and forcing herself not to look back as she crosses the room and walks down a small staircase to where the pools contain much hotter water. As much as she would like to continue her conversation with her lieutenant, she knows she must be more strong-willed if she wishes to ever move on from these unrequited feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“What do you intend to do now? We cannot have your feelings affect your leadership,” Hippolyta says, suddenly sounding all too much like a diplomatic queen, and Antiope feels like she is being interrogated._
> 
> _“My feelings will not affect my leadership,” Antiope replies defensively._

“My Gods, Antiope, how often do you train?” Hippolyta gasps as she struggles to keep up with Antiope’s blows.  
  
“Almost every day,” the general replies. “What do you think I spend my time doing?”  
  
“I know that,” Hippolyta waves a hand at her, “I simply mean”—she gasps—“I am out of shape.”  
  
“Worry not, sister. If you train with me at least two days a week you will soon be a respectable warrior,” Antiope laughs, once again attacking Hippolyta with her wooden training sword.  
  
Her sister has not fought since the war against men, but now that Diana is old enough to be supervised by Amazons other than her mother or aunt, and the Senate has agreed upon their new laws, Hippolyta has more time for other activities. Antiope had been pressing her to return to training because she was a skilled warrior in the past, and Hippolyta finally relented. She still does not believe that Ares will return, but she does not want to be an embarrassment on the battlefield should it come to it. The two sisters are fighting together now on the outskirts of the training yard so as not to be the centre of attention, and so that the distant sound of clashing weapons helps to encourage Hippolyta.  
  
“I will… take your word for it,” Hippolyta gasps.  
  
“Widen your stance,” Antiope instructs as she swings her sword again, this time hitting Hippolyta on the shoulder. She is restraining herself so she does not damage her sister’s morale, but she still lets a blow land every now and then.  
  
“Ugh,” the queen huffs and attempts to counter the general’s attacks, thankful that they are not training with steel.  
  
Antiope watches her sweat-drenched sister's movements become sluggish, but she isn't going to lighten her barrage. Hippolyta needs to learn resilience like the rest of the army; they have been at this for about an hour, and now she needs to push through the thoughts that are holding her back. Another one of Antiope’s blows lands on Hippolyta’s arm and the queen stumbles sideways.  
  
“Again,” Antiope commands immediately.  
  
“Wait, wait, I must catch my breath…” Hippolyta gasps, hunching over and dropping her sword to rest her hands on her knees  
  
“No. You do not need to. Again!”  
  
“I do—”  
  
“ _No_! You led us to victory against our captors. You can do this!” Antiope says, stepping closer and trying to encourage her sister.  
  
“That was different. We were fighting for—”  
  
“For our lives? We will always be fighting for our lives. You must learn to channel that feeling every time you train!”  
  
“I…”  
  
“I do not expect you to be perfect today, but you must try harder!” Antiope insists, grasping Hippolyta’s arm and helping her to stand up straight. She hands her sister her weapon from the ground and stares at her, trying to lend her some strength.  
  
“Fine. Again,” Hippolyta grunts, bracing herself to block Antiope’s attacks.  
  
“Your turn to attack me,” Antiope says, lifting her stick up into a defensive position.  
  
The change in roles helps Hippolyta regain confidence, and she is soon swinging her wooden blade at Antiope again and again. The movements aren’t perfect, but Antiope is happy to see Hippolyta persevering through her exhaustion. The sound of hoofbeats behind them makes them both pause in their fight, and Antiope turns to see Menalippe riding over from the main training area. She turns back to face Hippolyta, knowing she will smile stupidly if she looks at her lieutenant.  
  
“How goes it?” Menalippe asks from where she stays seated in her saddle.  
  
“Fine, thank you,” Hippolyta smiles through her sweat.  
  
“We are breaking for lunch. Would you like to join us?” Menalippe asks, gesturing behind her towards the rest of their warriors.  
  
“We are busy,” Antiope replies, trying to tamp down her feelings for the brunette. In the wake of Niobe ending their casual relationship Antiope has found herself thinking about Menalippe even more frequently — to the point where she is overwhelmed by how much she wants her. She would never interfere in her lieutenant’s relationship — and is being friendly to Penelope whenever they cross paths - but she cannot stop thinking about what it would be like to be with Menalippe.  
  
“I can see that. I hope you are not pushing our Queen too hard?” the lieutenant quips.  
  
“Not now Menalippe,” Antiope snaps, unable to deal with the brunette’s impossible perfection at this moment.  
  
“Oh… my apologies,” Menalippe replies, bowing her head to Hippolyta and gently nudging her horse. “Come, Sterope.”  
  
“That was—”  
  
“Do not say anything,” Antiope says, glaring at her sister.  
  
Hippolyta shakes her head and lifts her wooden sword again, seeing the way Antiope schools her face into neutrality. They continue to train until Hippolyta really cannot hold her weapon any longer, and she collapses onto the grass with a sigh. Antiope laughs, prodding her with the tip of her sword, feeling proud of her sister for persevering and pushing through her mental barrier.  
  
“How do you feel?”  
  
“Like there are no bones in my body,” her sister grunts.  
  
“That means you have trained hard. You will be a fine warrior again in no time,” Antiope smiles, dropping down onto the grass beside her.  
  
“I will take your word for it,” Hippolyta groans, turning to face her. “We need to discuss Menalippe.”  
  
“I do not want to talk about it!” Antiope exclaims, childishly hiding her eyes with the crook of her arm.  
  
“I gather you have not been successful in moving past your feelings for her?”  
  
“No,” she sighs, her mind wandering to the brunette’s pretty smile.  
  
“What do you intend to do now? We cannot have your feelings affect your leadership,” Hippolyta says, suddenly sounding all too much like a diplomatic queen, and Antiope feels like she is being interrogated.  
  
“My feelings will not affect my leadership,” Antiope replies defensively.  
  
“I know you are attempting to keep Menalippe at arm’s length, but I do not think this tactic is wise if you are to continue working together,” Hippolyta continues. “Keeping your distance outside of training is not a problem, but she is your second in command, and I cannot have you snapping at her like you did earlier simply because you cannot control your feelings for her.”  
  
“That was nothing. My feelings for her will not impact on us working together!” Antiope growls, pulling her arm away from her face to glare at her sister.  
  
“Won’t they?” Hippolyta replies skeptically.  
  
Antiope pushes herself up from the ground in a fluid move, annoyed with her sister’s line of questioning and frustrated by the inkling of truth behind it. She knows she has let herself become far too consumed by love than she ever wanted to be, and it needs to stop. She doesn’t know what to do since keeping her distance and befriending Penelope haven’t worked. She thought time would help, but these feelings have been building for the past year and a half, and now she’s not certain she’ll ever get over Menalippe though she knows she needs to.  
  
“Antiope—”  
  
“No. I do not need your opinions,” she says, storming away from her sister towards the city.

* * *

Antiope makes use of the empty training yard to take her frustrations out on one of their sand-filled punching bags. She hits it repeatedly with her fists, angry with Hippolyta for voicing her own insecurities. The last thing she wants is to treat Menalippe differently because of her feelings, but now that she cannot hide behind building the summit training circle she is not sure what to do. Whenever she sees Menalippe she swears she falls a little more in love so keeping her at arm's length is the only solution she can think of. She does regret snapping at her lieutenant earlier though, and hopes she will forgive her for it. Menalippe is always quick to speak her mind so Antiope anticipates an angry response at this afternoon’s training session.  
  
She is lost in her thoughts, hitting the sandbag repeatedly, when she is startled by the woman she's trying to avoid.  
  
“Antiope!” Menalippe shouts, rushing over towards her. She looks angry and the general prepares herself to be told off for being rude earlier, but then the lieutenant continues, “How could you not tell me?”  
  
“Tell you what?” Antiope frowns in confusion. She does not know what she hasn’t told Menalippe about, bar being completely and utterly in love with her, and she really hopes that is not what Menalippe has found out.  
  
“About you and Niobe! I did not know that you two were involved!” The brunette says, coming to a halt beside the sandbag.  
  
“Well, it is finished now,” Antiope says dismissively, stepping back to put some distance between them. The brunette is like a beautiful, tall, fiery goddess before her and the blonde can’t help but imagine herself stepping up on her tiptoes to kiss her and soothe her anger.  
  
“I know that _now_. Why did you not tell me about her? Aren't we friends?” Menalippe demands, eyebrows crinkling cutely with her frown.  
  
“I did not keep it a secret from you,” Antiope says, recalling the past fourteen months since the annual feast when she first slept with Niobe. Did Menalippe really not know she and Niobe were somewhat together? They certainly never hid it, but then again Menalippe has been very wrapped up in her relationship with Penelope.  
  
“You _never_ mentioned her once!” the brunette accuses, taking a step closer to Antiope.  
  
“When would I have had time to mention her?” Antiope retorts, deliberately evading the fact that she never felt comfortable mentioning Niobe to Menalippe because she knew it would invite all sorts of questions, like why she was reluctant to pursue a proper relationship with the other woman. Antiope knows she could never talk about that with Menalippe without giving away her true feelings.  
  
“You could have told me any time while we were training!” Menalippe huffs.  
  
“That would not be appropriate,” the blonde replies, observing the angry brunette before her and trying not to think about how much she would like to kiss her.  
  
“Appropriate? You think our jokes and bets are appropriate, but not important details about your life? What about in our spare time?” Menalippe continues angrily, pressing closer still, and Antiope feels overwhelmed with conflicting emotions.  
  
“You mean your spare time that you spend with Penelope?” he snaps, jealousy rearing its ugly head, and she hates the words the moment they've left her mouth. This is exactly what Hippolyta warned her about.  
  
“I apologised for that a _month_ ago!” Menalippe shouts. “I… I know I have been lovesick but surely at some point you could have told me about Niobe. Especially when things ended—”  
  
“It really wasn't relevant information for you to know,” Antiope replies, trying to calm down Menalippe, but it has the opposite effect.  
  
“Relevant for me…? I really… I can't believe I thought we were friends,” Menalippe says, and Antiope realises there are tears in the brunette’s eyes.  
  
“Menalippe— Antiope starts, cursing herself for saying the wrong thing.  
  
“I— I misread your intentions, I am sorry,” Menalippe mutters, stepping back and wiping at her eyes. “I will only be professional from now on.”  
  
“Mena—”  
  
“No. I will see you at training, General,” the lieutenant replies curtly, standing up straight and turning to rush away.  
  
“Menalippe!” Antiope shouts after her, wondering how it all went wrong.

* * *

Arguing with both Hippolyta and Menalippe has left a bad taste in Antiope’s mouth. They are the two women she considers to be the most important in her life, and now she has fought with both of them and hurt one of them beyond belief. In her attempts to distance herself from Menalippe in order to get over her hopeless love she has made the woman thinks she doesn't care for her at all, and she hates herself for it. She wishes there was some magical cure to take away her allconsuming love; perhaps if the Gods were alive one of them could help.  
  
She spent the afternoon training session at the archery range with Orana so as to avoid seeing Menalippe before knowing what to say, and then returned to the sandbags in the evening. She has now punched the sandbag enough times to bruise her knuckles, but it is not enough to make her feel better. She feels suffocated by her feelings and wishes it was all simpler. She cannot remember what it was like when she wasn't always thinking about Menalippe, and to be honest she doesn't want to, but she knows she cannot go on like this. She needs to fix things with her lieutenant, but right now everything is so overwhelming she just needs a distraction.  
  
Antiope leaves the training yard and sneaks into the palace kitchen to collect a few bottles of wine from the cellar while everyone else is eating dinner. She’s not sure if it will help, but numbing herself with the Gods’ drink is certainly appealing at this moment. She goes up to her room and latches the door shut, then proceeds to drink until she can’t feel anything other than happy from the wine.

* * *

In the morning Antiope wakes with a pounding headache, aching hands and an overall sense of frustration. For once in her life she doesn't want to train because that means seeing Menalippe. She knows she needs to fix things between them and explain why she didn't ever explicitly mention Niobe, but she doesn't know how to do that without revealing how hopelessly in love she is.  
  
She avoids Hippolyta on her way out of the palace — she does not need her sister’s righteous judgement right now — and begrudgingly walks towards the training yard. The bright sunlight hurts her eyes, and she regrets all of the wine she consumed last night. She has never drunk so much in her life, it would be enough to kill a mortal, and she doesn't think she ever will again. She spots Menalippe talking with the other lieutenants and takes a deep breath as she strides over to them, trying not to vomit.  
  
“Antiope, are you ill?” Orana asks with a frown as Antiope reaches the group.  
  
“No,” she replies tersely, trying to make eye contact with Menalippe. She doesn't particularly want to have this conversation about Niobe but she knows she must.  
  
“You look unwell,” Artemis says.  
  
“It is nothing—”  
  
“We cannot catch sickness on this island,” Philippus reminds them. “Are you worried about something, General? Should we be concerned?”  
  
Menalippe is not looking at Antiope and it's making her feel even worse. The last thing she ever wanted to do was to upset Menalippe further, and she wishes she wasn't so bad at controlling her feelings. Hippolyta was right with her concerns and now Antiope doesn't know how to fix this, she hopes a heartfelt apology will suffice and that the brunette does not pry too deeply into her relationship to learn why exactly it unravelled.  
  
“Antiope? What is it? Is it _Ares_?” Orana whispers, sounding worried, and Antiope realises she has not responded.  
  
“No, no. It is nothing,” she sighs as three of the four stare at her in confusion and admits her embarrassing truth. “I, er, drank too much wine last night.”  
  
“Oh,” Philippus nods knowingly and places a hand on her shoulder. “Take it easy today.”  
  
“You'll get through this,” Artemis adds and Antiope raises her eyebrows, wondering if everyone now knows about what happened with Niobe. Menalippe is still not looking at her, and she hopes to rectify that soon.  
  
“You should have some tomato juice,” Orana suggests.  
  
“Thank you all,” Antiope says, trying to sound authoritative despite her headache. “Let us begin training,”  
  
They all turn towards their designated areas, Menalippe included, and Antiope sighs. She needs to apologise now and hope that she can finds the words to explain herself before it is too late.  
  
“Menalippe!” she calls out, following after her quickly.  
  
“General,” the lieutenant replies formally.  
  
“Do you have a moment?” Antiope asks.  
  
Menalippe whirls around to face her angrily, and Antiope almost collides with her.  
  
“I thought your personal life was an ‘inappropriate’ topic at training? But you clearly have no issue with telling the other lieutenants.”  
  
“I did not te—”  
  
“I suppose it is only irrelevant for me?” Menalippe continues angrily. “I wish you would have simply told me you aren't interested in being my friend rather than _ignoring_ me for months and lying about it.”  
  
“Menalippe, that is not how I feel about you,” Antiope replies, feeling sick with nerves at the thought of having to admit her true feelings in order to correct this mess. Menalippe’s words sting, but there is truth to them — she has been avoiding the brunette, but it was only to stop herself from falling further in love, not because she doesn't want to be her friend.  
  
“You can stop lying, General,” Menalippe hisses with tears in her eyes, and rushes away towards her group of warriors.  
  
Antiope feels dizzy and sick, not just from the wine but from the feeling that she has completely ruined her friendship with Menalippe, and very soon that turns into actual nausea. She rushes over towards the bushes at the edge of the yard to try and hide herself from her army before vomiting onto the grass.  
  
A few moments later and the contents of her stomach now in the bushes, she feels hands on her arms and flinches, hating how weak she must appear.  
  
“It is alright, Antiope,” Philippus says gently. “Can you walk?”  
  
“Yes,” she rasps, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and grimacing at the taste in her mouth.  
  
“Come then, I will help you.”  
  
Philippus guides her away from any inquisitive eyes in the training yard and down towards the armoury which will be empty now that everyone is already at training. The dark skinned Amazon helps settle Antiope in a chair and hands her an apple that she must have plucked off a tree on the way down.  
  
“Gods…” Antiope mutters.  
  
“I do not think anyone else saw, if that is what you are worried about.”  
  
It is, but mostly she is torn up about how badly she ruined things with Menalippe. She can't manage a response, her mind is a mess of thoughts she can't make sense of. She keeps replaying her recent conversations with Menalippe to see what she did wrong. Evidently ignoring Menalippe was a huge mistake. Perhaps she should have been upfront about her feelings from the beginning, but looking back she knows she was in denial about them for a long time.  
  
“I observed your argument with Menalippe… What happened?” Philippus asks gently from where she sits opposite her in another chair.  
  
“I have ruined things. I… I thought I could handle my feelings for her but in doing so I have pushed her away…” Antiope whispers, finding comfort in telling this to a friend.  
  
“I do not think things are entirely ruined.”  
  
“Hah! Yes they are. Menalippe thinks I hate her because I tried to distance myself…”  
  
“Menalippe does not hate you,” Philippus says soothingly.  
  
“She is calling me ‘General’ and not in her cute way,” Antiope says dejectedly.  
  
“Her cute way?” the other warrior asks in amusement, probably unused to hearing Antiope sound so girlish.  
  
“I am not in the mood for teasing,” she hisses.  
  
“Clearly,” Philippus replies but places a hand on the blonde’s knee. “Do not stress, Antiope. This will work out.”  
  
“How will this possibly work out? Hippolyta was right — she knew my feelings would interfere with my relationship with Menalippe. I am so foolish… My leadership has been affected by my foolish, lovestruck actions… I should have listened to Hippolyta, I am unfit to be the General.”  
  
“Do not think that. That is not what Hippolyta means — she was only speaking as our Queen and out of worry for you.”  
  
“And I suppose you know everything she is thinking, with your perfect relationship,” Antiope hisses, wanting to lash out at everyone right now.  
  
Luckily Philippus only shakes her head and leans back into her chair to continue observing Antiope. She is making it hard for the general to enjoy her moping.  
  
“You should speak to Hippolyta. She will be able to help you figure out what to tell Menalippe.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I know your patterns too, General,” Menalippe quips cockily, and Antiope can't help but smile proudly._
> 
> _“That means I have taught you well,” she replies._

Over the next few weeks Menalippe blocks all of Antiope’s attempts of conversation. The lieutenant only ever responds to army-related questions, and once training is over for the day she makes herself scarce. Antiope’s chest hurts from missing her and all her jokes and banter. She's learning how to lock her love down deep inside, and now she misses Menalippe as a friend more than anything else. The brunette is also surprisingly good at avoiding her, and whenever they do cross paths outside of training she is with Penelope.  
  
Antiope hates that she led Menalippe to believe she didn't like her, and she is now desperately ready to do anything to rectify the situation. She has a plan today to make sure Menalippe cannot rush away when they see each other. Perhaps it is manipulative but Antiope knows it will work. She is walking with Diana, leading the toddler down to the markets where she has heard there are fresh oranges. As she has hoped, Menalippe is here, also seeking out the delicious fruit.  
  
“Mena!” Diana squeals and lets go of Antiope’s hand to rush over to the other Amazon.  
  
“Diana!” Menalippe exclaims as the toddler slams into her legs.  
  
“Mena! Hug!” Diana shouts before launching into a happy babble as Menalippe lifts her up into her arms.  
  
“Hi,” Antiope says softly as she closes the distance between them, feeling her heart thud in her chest.  
  
“Hello, General,” Menalippe replies formally, shifting Diana in her arms and not looking away from the toddler.  
  
“Hmm, yes,” the brunette replies.  
  
“Eat ya ya rang, ba fas, da da, Mena?” Diana babbles, grabbing hold of one of Menalippe’s braids.  
  
“I know, my braids are very interesting, aren't they?” Menalippe coos.  
  
“No! Eat!” the toddler says.  
  
“No, don't eat my hair,” Menalippe smiles.  
  
“No! Eat! Ba da da!”  
  
“She wants you to join us for breakfast,” Antiope translates her niece's babbling and hopes that Menalippe will accept.  
  
The brunette hesitates and glances at the general, a frown briefly crossing her face.  
  
“I cannot stay, I am—”  
  
“I would like you to join us for breakfast too,” Antiope adds, hopeful that Menalippe will accept.  
  
“I…” the lieutenant pauses, considering the offer, and Antiope swears she sees a look of longing on her face though it could be wishful thinking.  
  
“Please,” Antiope whispers. “If not for me, then for Diana."  
  
Menalippe's eyes flash angrily all of a sudden, and she looks from the toddler in her arms to the general.  
  
“Tricking me with your niece is not very nice, General,” she hisses.  
  
“This is not a trick! I want to dine with you,” Antiope says desperately.  
  
“No,” Menalippe shakes her head and addresses the child, “I'm sorry Diana, I am busy. I will see you with your mother sometime soon.”  
  
Menalippe kisses the toddler on the cheek, and puts her down to protests from both the young girl and her aunt. Diana starts to cry as Menalippe walks away, and to be honest, Antiope wants to cry too.

* * *

A week later and Antiope finally has another opportunity to try and speak to Menalippe, this time at a place where she cannot run away. The lieutenant is becoming exceptionally good at always being busy or surrounded by other women while training, and she is never apart from Penelope outside of training.  
  
“Menalippe and Venelia, you're up!” Philippus calls out from where she's manning the gong.  
  
“Venelia,” Antiope says, stopping the warrior before she can enter the training circle. “I will fight Menalippe.”  
  
“Oh. Of course,” Venelia says, bowing her head slightly.  
  
“Thank you,” Antiope nods at her and steps into the ring.  
  
Menalippe is glaring from where she stands with her sword and shield ready to fight. Antiope sighs and positions herself opposite the lieutenant. If there is one thing she must credit Menalippe with, it is how stubborn and committed she is to ignoring her.  
  
“General,” the brunette says as they assess each other.  
  
“Lieutenant Menalippe,” Antiope replies conversationally, trying to keep any frustration out of her tone. “We missed you at breakfast the other day.”  
  
Menalippe is silent and Antiope takes the opportunity to strike first, knowing the brunette's weaknesses so she goes for her left side — high, then low, then a feint attack, then low again. She doesn't intend to disarm Menalippe just yet — this is the only way she'll be able to talk to her it seems — but she is surprised when the brunette easily blocks her attacks.  
  
“I know your patterns too, General,” Menalippe quips cockily, and Antiope can't help but smile proudly.  
  
“That means I have taught you well,” she replies. She repositions herself defensively and waits to see what Menalippe will do next. The brunette lunges for her a few times, and she easily deflects the hits with her sword. Steel clashes over and over with neither of them gaining any ground.  
  
“You made Diana cry,” Antiope says suddenly.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You heard me. You made her cry,” she says, locking eyes with the brunette and seeing guilt in her brown eyes. “Am I really so terrible you would prefer to upset Diana than share a quick meal with me?”  
  
“I—”  
  
“When will you understand that I am sincere, Menalippe?” Antiope asks as she swings her sword in harsh, quick blows, forcing the lieutenant to stumble backwards under her shield.  
  
“I like you, Menalippe,” Antiope continues, fighting aggressively now, fuelled by love and frustration. “I consider you to be my closest friend, and”—she knocks the brunette’s shield aside with a strong kick—“I wish you would believe me.”  
  
“You kept secrets from me!” Menalippe shouts, doing her best to defend against Antiope, but the general has switched her sword to her left hand to remove any predictability. Antiope is driving Menalippe back towards the edge of the training circle, and the watching Amazons are quick to get out of their way.  
  
“I did not do it intentionally!” she exclaims, and quickly disarms the lieutenant, knocking her onto her back dangerously close to the edge of the summit. Antiope looks her up and down, chest heaving from the exertion. “Your skills are weak from not training daily with me.”  
  
Menalippe doesn't respond, but Antiope sees a flicker of hurt on her face as she catches her breath on the ground. The blonde sighs, unsure of what else to say; her rage is disappearing by the second.  
  
“If you still want to believe that I do not like you and that I was lying to you about being your friend then I give up… But I am being truthful. I _want_ to be your friend, and I really did not mean to conceal Niobe from you… I do not know what else to say,” Antiope murmurs.  
  
Menalippe is starring away from her and out at the surrounding the valley. Antiope sighs and turns to leave the training circle to jog back down the stone steps towards the city before anyone sees her tears. She has failed at regaining her friend’s trust and now nothing else matters to her; they can continue training without her.

* * *

Antiope is sitting on the beach, legs bent in front of her, digging her toes into the sand. She is contemplating the far away lands on the other side of the ocean and thinking back over the mistakes she has made since being on Themyscira. Her first mistake was not recognising her feelings for Menalippe soon enough; her second was letting them get this strong without doing anything about it; her third was her stupid plan to avoid Menalippe in order to get over loving her. It feels awful to be shunned by the lieutenant, and she can only imagine how Menalippe felt when their positions were reversed. Plus Antiope’s reasons for avoiding the brunette were entirely self-serving; Menalippe is justified in pushing Antiope away after she treated her poorly.  
  
“ _By Zeus_ ,” she curses, burying her face in her knees and wrapping her arms around her head. She feels hot tears escaping her closed eyelids. She has messed things up beyond repair, and she cannot blame Menalippe for distrusting her. It didn't seem like a big deal to keep Niobe a secret, but now she sees that hiding one's long-term romance — if you could call it that — from one's friend is a rotten thing to do. No wonder Menalippe feels so betrayed, she must feel like she doesn't know Antiope at all.  
  
_She doesn't._  
  
Antiope still isn't sure whether or not to just tell Menalippe about how much she loves her. The lieutenant is beyond happy with Penelope, and Antiope knows now that Menalippe will never return her feelings. Telling her would only cause the brunette more pain, and Antiope does not want to burden her, nor drive a wedge into her relationship with the healer. No, she simply needs to get over her feelings once and for all.  
  
“Antiope?”  
  
The general feels her stomach flip at the sound of Menalippe’s voice behind her, and she sits upright, surreptitiously wiping at her eyes though she knows she is not fooling anyone. The lieutenant walks around and drops down into the sand next to her. Antiope opens and closes her mouth a few times trying to figure out how to begin. She's been mulling over how to apologise for weeks but has never settled on anything because nothing feels like it'll be enough to make up for acting so selfishly.  
  
“I'm sorry,” she says finally. Beside her the brunette inhales sharply, and Antiope plows on. “I have been selfish. I… I should have told you about Niobe, but I did not know how. It was— it was different to your relationship with Penelope. I could not commit to Niobe…”— _because I love you_ —“and I was jealous of Penelope”— _because I love you_ —“and what you have with her, and I stupidly—”  
  
“It is alright, Antiope,” Menalippe interrupts, placing a hand on the blonde's thigh and Antiope turns to look at her. “I have been awful to you lately. I overreacted and—”  
  
“I lied to you!” Antiope exclaims, pushing away the guilt she feels about continuing to lie about her feelings. She reminds herself that she is concealing them to spare Menalippe the awkwardness that is sure to manifest if she does tell her.  
  
“I _forgive_ you,” Menalippe says firmly, staring at her. “You did not deserve me being so rude to you… I hope you will forgive me.”  
  
“Forgive— of course I forgive you!” Antiope smiles in relief that Menalippe is no longer angry with her. She looks down at the brunette’s hand on her thigh and back up to her beautiful face. “I missed you.”  
  
“I missed you too,” Menalippe replies quietly, and she looks somewhat insecure.  
  
“I'm so sorry that I made you doubt our friendship,” Antiope says.  
  
“No… I was wrong. And I am sorry I let myself be so swept up in Penelope that I didn't notice—”  
  
“Stop apologising,” Antiope says, catching Menalippe’s wrist before she can remove her hand from the blonde's thigh.  
  
“Only if you stop too,” the brunette says, smiling widely at Antiope.  
  
“Deal,” she smiles, feeling happy to have her friend back.  
  
Menalippe sighs in relief and leans in to hug Antiope firmly, giggling as she presses her face against the blonde's shoulder. Antiope feels like she has swallowed sunshine as she embraces the brunette; all of the knots in her gut have unwound themselves, and there is no longer a weight pressing on her chest making it hard to breathe.  
  
“What amuses you?” Antiope asks as Menalippe continues to giggle against her. “Oh,” the brunette pulls back to smile at her, “Just how silly we both have been.” The general's heart flutters at their proximity, and at the beautiful smile gracing her lieutenant’s face. She tries not to let her gaze drop to Menalippe’s lips and reminds herself of her vow to get past her feelings.  
  
“I missed you!” Menalippe squeals, breaking the warm silence.  
  
She wraps her arms around the blonde again, and this time Antiope is the one laughing. She's giddy with happiness and determined not to make a mess of things again. Menalippe’s friendship means more to her than anything else; she feels complete having her back.  
  
“So, um, did you want to talk about Niobe? How are you feeling?” Menalippe asks as she sits back in the sand.  
  
“Oh, I'm—” Antiope catches herself, still noticing a bit of insecurity in Menalippe’s expression. Though she doesn't feel like talking about Niobe, Menalippe needs to know that she trusts her. “I am feeling fine. We weren't serious, and it simply ran its course.”  
  
“How long were you together?” the Lieutenant asks, listening intently.  
  
“I wouldn't describe us as being ‘together.’ It was a matter of pleasure when we wanted it,” Antiope explains. “It began at the first annual feast.”  
  
“Oh, wow… This entire time I've been with Penelope I’ve been blind to your troubles,” Menalippe frowns.  
  
“You must stop apologising for that. I am no stranger to love and how it makes you behave,” Antiope says, glancing away to look out at the ocean. Her heart is beating rapidly in her chest, and she hopes she's got her face under control.  
  
“Did you love Niobe?” Menalippe asks curiously.  
  
“Niobe? No,” she says, choosing her words carefully. “I care for her as I do for many Amazons, but it was never more than that for me.”  
  
“ _Zeus_ , I cannot believe I didn't realise it sooner… All of the times I saw Niobe in the palace during my patrols or at breakfast with you…” Menalippe shakes her head.  
  
“Well, you were usually busy kissing Penelope,” Antiope says, proud of how it comes out teasingly, and without any hint of jealousy.  
  
The brunette blushes and reaches out to grab hold of Antiope’s hand, growing serious. “I promise to be a better friend.”  
  
“Me too,” Antiope smiles softly, getting lost in her warm brown eyes for a moment before shaking herself out of it. “Do you want to dine together tonight? With Diana?”  
  
“I would love to.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Antiope steps closer to Menalippe, tilting her chin up in a show of strength, though there is only mock anger behind it. Menalippe stands tall and crosses her arms as she looks down upon the general. The lieutenant is so beautiful even with a smug look upon her face, and as always, Antiope wishes she were taller._

“Mama! Mena ha ba do do,” Diana babbles as her mother scoops her up into her arms.  
  
“Oh, you had breakfast with Menalippe again?” Hippolyta asks. She wipes away some dried egg yolk from her daughter’s face before looking up at Antiope with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Yes we did. It was lots of fun, wasn't it Diana?” Antiope smiles, sitting down in a chair on the other side of the desk. They are in the Queen’s Council Chambers; a beautiful room with high ceilings and golden walls, and sunlight streaming in to illuminate the lush furnishings.  
  
“Is that… Wise?” Hippolyta asks cautiously as Diana babbles in her arms and reaches for objects on her desk.  
  
“I can control my feelings around her now. I told you this,” Antiope says, feeling like a petulant child. She shifts around in her chair — she is never quite able to get comfortable in it despite its curved back and cushions; she wonders if her sister had it designed that way so any guest would be unsettled around her.  
  
“I do not want—”  
  
“My feelings to get in the way of my judgement as the General. I know.”  
  
“ _No_ , I meant that I do not want to see you get hurt,” Hippolyta says softly. In her arms Diana manages to pull a quill from the table and is waving it around splashing ink on herself.  
  
“Hurt?” This is a very different tune to what Hippolyta had been singing a few weeks ago.  
  
“By being around Menalippe when she does not desire you in return,” her sister explains, taking the pen from Diana before she can make any more mess.  
  
Antiope frowns. “This is not the advice you gave me last month.”  
  
“I told you that as your Queen. I am saying this now as your sister.”  
  
“You are not two people, Hippolyta,” the general says, frustrated by the way she always receives different advice depending on her sister's mindset at the time. “I think you ought to relax about it. I am fine. I am suppressing my feelings… They will pass with time. As long as I have Menalippe as a friend, I am content,” Antiope smiles.  
  
“Mama!” Diana interrupts from her mother's lap, now trying to reach for a miniature golden model of the world but it is too far away.  
  
“Use your manners, Diana,” the queen says gently.  
  
“Please, mama,” the princess says.  
  
Antiope smiles at her niece and watches a satisfied smile form on her face as Hippolyta hands her the golden Earth. Diana spins it around and around on its axis, giggling happily. Antiope has never known childhood herself, and the human children she once knew were never as carefree as the young girl before her. She hopes Diana maintains that spirit as she grows older; Antiope wishes she had more of it herself.  
  
“You certainly seem happier,” Hippolyta comments.  
  
“I am.”  
  
Hippolyta places Diana down on the rug beside her. There are no other items on the desk that will interest the princess so she is pre-empting her next move. Sure enough, Diana plays with the globe for a few moments more before putting it down and standing up to go explore other parts of the room.  
  
“Do you still love her?” Hippolyta asks.  
  
“I do,” Antiope says. “I always will… I took her for granted before, and now that I have her back, I will not lose her again. My life is richer for having her in it and I can cope with her loving another.”  
  
“That is very wise.” Hippolyta seems amused.  
  
“He whom love touches not walks in darkness,” Antiope quotes, making her sister laugh. “I have been reading Plato’s works.  
  
“I can see that,” the queen says with a wry smile.  
  
“I am enlightened,” Antiope replies indignantly.  
  
“Should I expect you to take over from Clio as our resident writer any time soon?”  
  
“Ha! I wish I had her skill with prose… Have you read her fourth volume? It is very insightful,” Antiope says with a smirk.  
  
“I don't have time. You know I am busy with my work, and raising Diana, and training with you. Not to mention the time I must spend making sure I am in touch with all Amazons so as best to rule, and—”  
  
“I'm sure Philippus will appreciate you reading it,” the general interrupts before Hippolyta can rant for too long.  
  
“Are you insulting my skill as a lover?”  
  
“Of course not, sister… But you were the one who mentioned that your lovemaking has become boring lately, what with you being so tired from all of your many duties.”  
  
“I suppose it wouldn't hurt,” Hippolyta says.  
  
“It will only be beneficial. Volume four is all about the benefits of the hands, and Philippus is very skilled with her hands on the battlefield…” Antiope grins.  
  
Hippolyta shakes her head and leans back in her taller, more comfortable-looking chair. She regards Antiope for a while and seems lost for words. Antiope wills herself not to falter under her sister’s scrutinising gaze.  
  
“I do not think I like this enlightened Antiope. She is much too smug in her knowledge,” Hippolyta says finally, a teasing smile on her face.  
  
“You can thank me when my newfound knowledge improves your pleasure,” Antiope says, crossing her arms confidently.  
  
“Perhaps you should look for your—”  
  
“Mama! ‘Pe!” Diana shouts from the open doorway and Antiope is relieved to have a distraction. She is tired of talking about herself and her relationships. At the moment she is perfectly content with her friendships and she does not plan on finding a new partner any time soon.  
  
“What is it sweetheart?” Hippolyta says.  
  
"That looks like one from Io’s litter,” Antiope comments as she and Hippolyta walk over.  
  
The blacksmith’s dogs had a litter a few weeks ago and the last time Antiope saw them, while inspecting the spears Io is making for her army, they couldn't yet walk.  
  
“Careful,” she says, crouching down to see Diana cradling the animal to her chest.  
  
“Mine!” The princess declares.  
  
“Darling, this is Io’s puppy,” Hippolyta says.  
  
“We should return it to her… Zeus knows how it made it to the palace,” Antiope suggests. “Give me the puppy, Diana.”  
  
“Mine!” Diana repeats and Antiope sighs at her stubbornness, knowing it'll be painful to separate her from the cute animal.  
  
“Can you take care of this? I am needed in the Senate,” Hippolyta says, sweeping past Antiope and Diana, no longer her sister, but the Queen.  
  
“Yes, your Highness,” Antiope replies cheekily, for she knows her sister has just palmed off Diana's tantrum onto her.

* * *

Over the next few months Antiope and Menalippe’s friendship settles back to what it was before it fell apart. Antiope gains proper control over her feelings and keeps them locked down deep, only allowing her mind to wander with fantasies at night, while Menalippe makes a conscious effort to spend time with the blonde outside of training. She and Penelope are still happily together but the lieutenant has seemingly remembered the other Amazons in her life.  
  
Which is how they find themselves together now in the evening after daily training is finished, throwing sticks for Argos to retrieve in the palace courtyard.  
  
“Go Argos!” Menalippe shouts.  
  
Antiope and Diana had returned the adventurous pup to Io’s workshop to be with the rest of his litter, but not a week later the dog snuck back into the palace. This occurred twice more before Io offered the dog to Diana, and Hippolyta accepted the gift. Antiope helped Diana name the pup after Odysseus’ loyal pet from Homer’s Odyssey, and the growing dog has quickly found a fond place in all their hearts.  
  
The princess is growing up rapidly, her personality more evident now that her second birthday is approaching. She is gentle and caring, stubborn and adventurous, and she is developing a cheeky streak that Antiope is secretly proud of. She often catches her niece toddling through the palace halls having escaped her minder.  
  
“Well done!” Menalippe exclaims, patting the dog on the head when he brings the stick back to her. “Again?”  
  
Argos takes off racing to retrieve the stick when Menalippe throws it again, his paws clicking on the polished stone floors. He brings it back to her feet and his tail wags as the lieutenant pats him.  
  
“Argos, fetch!” Antiope shouts, throwing another stick but the dog simply stares at it from where he sits at Menalippe’s feet.  
  
“Argos, fetch!” Menalippe shouts and throws another stick, turning to look at Antiope smugly when the puppy runs after it.  
  
“You are stealing my dog’s affections,” Antiope huffs.  
  
“ _Your_ dog? I was under the impression he was Diana’s,” Menalippe replies with a smirk.  
  
“I helped name him, and I am the one to make sure he gets his daily exercise,” the blonde retorts.  
  
“Well it looks like _I_ am the one currently making sure he gets his daily exercise,” the brunette taunts.  
  
“No, you are the one trying to _steal my dog'._ ”  
  
Antiope steps closer to Menalippe, tilting her chin up in a show of strength, though there is only mock anger behind it. Menalippe stands tall and crosses her arms as she looks down upon the general. The lieutenant is so beautiful even with a smug look upon her face, and as always, Antiope wishes she were taller.  
  
“I cannot help it if Argos loves me more,” Menalippe grins.  
  
“How could you betray me like—”  
  
“Err, Menalippe? Antiope? Is there a problem?” Penelope asks, suddenly appearing behind them.  
  
Antiope steps back from Menalippe, feeling flustered all of a sudden. The brunette makes her way over to her lover with a relaxed smile.  
  
“Everything is fine, Pen,” Menalippe says before kissing Penelope gently. “Antiope has accused me of trying to steal Argos away from her.”  
  
As if on cue, the dog in question obediently trots over and drops the stick at Menalippe’s feet.  
  
“See!” Antiope says.  
  
Menalippe laughs and walks back over towards the general, the pup following her. She bends down and picks up Argos to hand him to Antiope before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
“I forgot I had planned to dine with Pen… I will see you at training tomorrow,” Menalippe smiles brightly and adds,“I would never steal something of yours from you.”  
  
Antiope waves goodbye to the couple as best she can with a dog in her arms. She can't help but think about Menalippe’s last words, and how the brunette has already stolen her heart.

* * *

“Strike faster!” Antiope calls out as she walks around observing the Amazons now training with spears.  
  
Io finally finished making the new weapons for the army and Antiope is pleased to see her warriors easily learning the new skill. When they were the slaves of men, their captors had used swords and shields, and so that was what the Amazons had stolen to fight against them. Now that they are approaching three years on Themyscira and the army is improving rapidly, Antiope is excited to see what else she can add to their repertoire. She wants to help cultivate every Amazon’s individual skills; she can see that just as she prefers a sword or bow and arrow with no shield, Menalippe likes a spear and shield, Orana favours a bow and arrow, and so on.  
  
“She is good,” Menalippe nods her head towards Egeria when Antiope reaches her side.  
  
“Yes. She is better with a spear,” the general agrees as she stands next to the lieutenant and they observe their warriors. “You should pair her with—”  
  
“Penthesilea? Yes, I have told them to train together tomorrow.”  
  
Antiope is thankful every day that she was able to repair her friendship with Menalippe. There is no other Amazon she works so easily with nor has as much fun with. Antiope knows she can trust Menalippe’s judgement in every area, and she allows her freedom with leading training. She loves that Menalippe often comes to the same decisions to improve their army as she does.  
  
“Very good, Lieutenant,” Antiope says with a nod of her head.  
  
“Thank you, General,” Menalippe replies with a nod and her lips twitch in amusement:  
  
It is now something of a joke for the two of them to address each other formally at training after the time last year when Menalippe was ignoring Antiope. Looking back upon that time, Antiope cannot believe how foolishly she behaved in her attempts to get over her love for the brunette. She has now accepted that she will always love her best friend, and she truly does not mind Penelope. She isn’t sure yet whether she will look to form a romantic relationship with any other woman — and there is no rush as they have years ahead of them on Themyscira.  
  
Antiope wanders around the training yard, checking in with the other lieutenants, Orana, Artemis and Philippus, to see how their warriors are faring with the spears. Orana and her archers are finding it the most difficult; Antiope doesn’t expect them to truly master the spear, but she wants her warriors to be proficient with all weapons, and not just the ones they decide to specialise in. She comes across Niobe and Euboea paired up next, and wonders how the dark-skinned woman will receive her technique suggestions. Niobe has always been polite since their relationship ended but she is now somewhat less open to Antiope’s teachings. Antiope cannot fault her for her resistance, though she wishes Niobe would simply follow her advice because it would make her a better fighter.  
  
“Niobe, spread your hands further apart and twist your left towards you slightly,” Antiope says gently as she steps towards them.  
  
“Like this?” Niobe asks, glancing between Antiope and Euboea and adjusting her hands as expected.  
  
“Yes,” Antiope nods, somewhat surprised to see Niobe immediately following her instructions.  
  
“That already feels better,” Niobe says.  
  
“I told you your hands were too close,” Euboea giggles, and Antiope raises an eyebrow, thinking about how the two have been training together quite frequently. She wonders if there is a romantic spark between them, and she hopes there is; she wants Niobe to be happy, and still feels somewhat guilty for not being able to reciprocate the feelings Niobe ended up developing.  
  
“Well, I had to hear it from the General,” Niobe replies with a small smile to Antiope, and the blonde finds herself smiling back.  
  
“Very wise,” Antiope says, happily observing Niobe’s relaxed nature.  
  
“And how is my technique, General?” Euboea asks, demonstrating the basic stroke they are practising.  
  
“I see no fault,” the blonde says, looking back at Niobe. “You two should keep training together, you are well-suited.”  
  
Niobe understands the deeper meaning behind that, and smiles softly, glancing over at Euboea.  
  
“Thank you, Antiope,” Niobe says.  
  
Antiope nods and reaches out to squeeze her shoulder before walking over to the next pair of Amazons. She finds herself glancing back over at Niobe and Euboea, remarking upon their laughter as they train, and she feels content knowing Niobe may have finally found what she was looking for.

* * *

Before Antiope knows it the third annual feast is upon them. In keeping with the previous year, they are all even more uninhibited than before. She herself is quite intoxicated, and surrounded by many of her warriors. Hippolyta and Philippus retired for the evening when the sun set, and they took Diana and Argos with them so Antiope doesn’t need to behave herself for her niece’s sake any longer.  
  
“General! General! Try this wine!” Oeone cries out as she returns from the wine table with a new jug in hand.  
  
Oeone studies the plants of Themyscira, and is also their maker of wine from all of the different types of grapes she grows. Tonight she is fuelling the inebriation with a few new varieties of wine, and Antiope is not complaining. She holds her goblet up for Oeone to fill it with dark red liquid, and then she takes a sip, letting the rich flavour glide over her tongue before swallowing.  
  
“That is delicious!” Antiope smiles.  
  
“Ooh, let me try!” Menalippe exclaims from the other side of the group of warriors sprawled out on the grass under the stars.  
  
“Haven’t you had enough?” Penelope asks, and Antiope watches as Menalippe shakes her head and leans in to kiss her lover passionately, forgetting all about the wine.  
  
Antiope feels a small pang of longing as she watches them, but she is proud of her control over her feelings. At last year’s feast she was actively avoiding the couple, and now she is sitting with them, having a merry time.  
  
“Antiope! Venelia thinks she can win against you in a wrestling match,” Penthesilea shouts from Antiope’s right, and she turns towards them, the world spinning suddenly with the movement.  
  
“Perhaps in an arm wrestle,” Antiope says, making everyone laugh around her.  
  
“Ha! I bet _I_ could take you down easily,” Penthesilea says, and Antiope nods in agreement as she regards the other Amazon; she is a head taller and more muscular than the general, and Antiope is under no illusions about whether or not she could beat her in wrestling. Penthesilea grins, and turns to look smugly at the other warriors around them.  
  
“But Antiope would beat you in any other form of combat,” Aella says before Penthesilea can get too cocky.  
  
“Remember when Antiope defeated you with her left hand wielding her sword?” Trigona adds.  
  
“Hey! Antiope beat you with her left hand too,” Penthesilea scowls at Trigona.  
  
“Antiope beats everyone with a sword,” Venelia interrupts before Trigona and Penthesilea can start bickering as they often do.  
  
“General, do you think you could beat all of us at once?” Penthesilea asks suddenly.  
  
“Yes, yes she could,” Menalippe says before Antiope can reply.  
  
Antiope turns back to her left to see the lieutenant smiling at her, and she gives her a small smile in return. To her right the other intoxicated warriors are now discussing holding a tournament to see if Antiope could indeed beat them all at one. Antiope shakes her head in amusement, and sips on her wine, trying not to get too overwhelmed by the awe with which her warriors speak about her. It is when Penthesilea and Trigona suggest going to the armoury to collect their swords that Penelope interrupts them.  
  
“I would advise against fighting in your current state. The Purple Ray is not yet finished,” Penelope says sternly, always thinking as a healer.  
  
“I concur,” Antiope adds, raising her goblet towards Penelope.  
  
“When will the Purple Ray be finished?” Antiope asks, curious about the healing device that Epione swears will bring someone back from the brink of death. Their healers have been building and perfecting it for almost two years now, and Antiope would love to see it.  
  
“Soon, we hope, but it is not a task we want to rush,” the healer replies.  
  
“Of course. It must be a complex device to create,” Antiope says. Her healing knowledge is only basic, confined to the immediate treatment of battlefield wounds, and she still cannot make sense of Epione’s diagrams of the Ray whenever she presents them to her.  
  
“It is. I only hope we never need to use it,” Penelope says.  
  
“As do I,” Antiope agrees, as that would mean either Ares or men invading their island.  
  
“Gods you two are too serious,” Menalippe says suddenly, springing to her feet. “This is a celebration! I say we have a game of knucklebones, seeing as we are not allowed to fight.”  
  
She looks pointedly at the healer, and Penelope laughs, standing up with her and murmuring an apology to her lover.  
  
“I apologise, Mena,” Antiope laughs, and glances around at the other Amazons on the grass. “Would any of you like to join us for knucklebones? You’ll have a chance to beat me!”  
  
Penthesilea and Trigona jump up immediately from the grass, and Antiope sighs in relief. She isn’t entirely sure how she would cope with just being alone with Menalippe and Penelope, but she is determined to at least spend time with them as part of a group. She pushes herself to her feet, and finds herself stumbling into Menalippe who catches her with a laugh. She allows her lieutenant to help her find her balance as the world spins around her from the wine, and she enjoys the feeling of the warm hand gripping her arm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I have it under control,” Antiope says. “Most of the time.”_
> 
> _“Except when she is naked.”_

“An-pe, we swimming?” Diana asks as Antiope stands with her at the edge of one of the bathing pools.  
  
“Yes darling, I am going to teach you to swim,” the blonde replies with an excited smile.  
  
Diana is two and a half years old and growing fast. It took some persuading but Hippolyta has given her permission for swimming lessons to begin — with the caveat that Antiope is not to mention any combat-related swimming skills. The general is eager to also teach her niece to ride a horse but she thinks that will be a longer argument. Considering they live on an island surrounded by water and eat a seafood-heavy diet, it would be silly for Diana to not be able to swim — but riding a horse is a skill too closely linked to fighting in the queen’s mind.  
  
“Yay! I will be a fish!” the princess exclaims.  
  
“You will be the best, fastest fish in the sea… but first there are some rules,” Antiope explains, crouching down beside her.  
  
“Rules?” Diana wrinkles up her nose.  
  
“Rules,” Antiope confirms, brushing her hand through Diana's hair. “Rule one. No swimming alone. No being a fish without fish friends. Got it?”  
  
“No swimming alone,” Diana repeats.  
  
“Rule two: you will tell me if something feels wrong or if you are hurt.”  
  
“I will tell you if hurt,” Diana nods.  
  
“Good. Rule three: have fun,” Antiope smiles.  
  
“Yes! I have fun!”  
  
“Tell me the rules again?” Antiope asks. She would never forgive herself if something happened to Diana while under her watch.  
  
“Umm…” the little girl twists from side to side in thought. “No swimming alone… tell you if hurt… have fun!”  
  
“Perfect. Let's get in,” Antiope smiles.  
  
She has dropped some boulders into the pool so Diana can stand on them to be chest-deep in the water while Antiope keeps her arm around her for safety. They begin by blowing bubbles to get the young girl used to having her head in the water. Diana adapts quickly and in no time they are practising holding their breath under water. They take it in turns and when Diana is underwater the signal to resurface is Antiope squeezing her arm after ten counts. Antiope is currently underwater, counting to twenty so that the toddler can see it is possible to spend a long time under the water, but not too long to alarm the young girl. Antiope comes up from holding her breath, and pulls a silly face as she breaks the surface of the water, making Diana giggle from where she stands on the boulder. Antiope gestures to her that it is her turn but instead the toddler pouts.  
  
“Can we swim yet?”  
  
“Patience, Diana. We must master holding our breath first.”  
  
“Nooo, An-pe!”  
  
“Well… how about I put you on my back like a monkey and you can pretend to be riding a dolphin?” She compromises.  
  
“Yes!”  
  
Diana eagerly wraps her arms around Antiope’s neck, and her legs around her back, and the blonde sets out for the deeper water. She smiles as the princess giggles happily as they glide through the water. Antiope is glad she chose a pool that is never deeper than her own neck because it means she is simply walking along the bottom and there is no danger of Diana getting accidentally submerged. The young girl has always loved bathtime but until today she has never been in water beyond her bathtub, and getting her ankles wet at the beach.  
  
“This looks like fun!”  
  
Antiope looks up to find Philippus standing at the edge of the pool, in the process of stripping off her armour. Diana squeals and Antiope walks them over towards the edge as Philippus slides into the pool naked. Antiope and Diana are in loose clothes — not out of modesty but because Antiope is somewhat disobeying her sister, and she wants Diana to be used to swimming clothed lest she need to swim in armour one day.  
  
“Phil! I'm a monkey! An-pe is a dolphin!” the princess exclaims from Antiope’s back.  
  
“What a good monkey you are!” Philippus smiles.  
  
“Is training already finished for the day?” Antiope asks, surprised by how quickly the afternoon has passed.  
  
“Yes,” Philippus confirms as more and more warriors start entering the cave.  
  
Every Amazon has their own bathrooms in their homes but some prefer to bathe in these natural springs, or the sea, or the river. Bathing down here in the glowing pools has also become a social ritual after training for many of their warriors, and they believe the water has restorative properties.  
  
“I think this means we should get out, little monkey,” Antiope says, twisting around to observe Diana out of the corner of her eye.  
  
On her back the princess is regarding the warriors with awe, and Antiope knows she will be in trouble if Hippolyta finds out. Diana is becoming obsessed with their army, and considering how Antiope and Philippus wear armour around her almost every day, it is becoming harder to convince the queen that she won't be a fighter. Hippolyta is adamant that Diana learns to be anything but a warrior, but Antiope thinks it is inevitable; the girl is Zeus’ child.  
  
“Nooo, An-pe! Warries!” Diana shouts and tightens her grip on Antiope’s neck.  
  
“Fine, we shall stay,” Antiope says with no hesitation.  
  
“That was easy,” Philippus teases.  
  
“Do not tell Hippolyta,” the general says sternly, her lips twitching in amusement.  
  
“Yes, General,” Philippus laughs.  
  
“Diana, if your mother asks, we are not here with all the ‘warries.’”  
  
“Not here,” Diana confirms. “Phil, will you be my dolphin?”  
  
“Am I not a good enough dolphin?” Antiope jokes.  
  
“I… You are best—”  
  
“I'm teasing you, little fish. I don't mind,” Antiope says when Diana starts to sound worried that she has upset her aunt.  
  
“Yay! Phil, dolphin!” the princess shouts, immediately focused on the dark-skinned warrior.  
  
“May I?” Philippus asks, looking at Antiope for her approval.  
  
“Yes,” the blonde says.  
  
With some careful maneuvering they transfer Diana to Philippus’ back and the little girl gets gleefully pulled through the water again. Antiope uses the reprieve to shed her clothes and move down to the other end of the pool, where the water naturally drains away, to wash herself. She is joined by some of her other warriors, and they tell her about their triumphs at training as they clean away the dirt and sweat. Antiope is standing waist deep in the water and is struggling to undo her wet braid when Menalippe slips into the water beside her.  
  
“Let me,” the lieutenant says, smiling at Antiope when she freezes.  
  
Nudity isn't a problem for Amazons the way it is for mortals but Antiope still has desires, and no matter how deep she has buried her love for Menalippe, it is difficult not to be affected by the tall brunette naked beside her. Antiope has lost track of how many times Menalippe has been naked around her now and she can usually remain unaffected — bathing after training, changing armour to suit their weapons, going swimming in the sea — as long as she doesn't have the brunette in such close proximity. She feels gentle fingers in her hair and shivers despite the warm water.  
  
“Thank you,” Antiope chokes out, looking over at Diana and Philippus to try and distract herself. It doesn't work because Philippus gives her a pointed look, and then laughs, and makes her way over in the water.  
  
“Mena!” Diana shouts, “I'm a monkey! Phil is my dolphin! And before An-pe was my dolphin! And before I was a fish!”  
  
“Wow, that's a lot of animals. Are you enjoying your swimming lessons?” Menalippe asks as she untangles Antiope’s braid.  
  
“Yes! But I'm not here!” Diana says, beaming up at Menalippe.  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“If Hippolyta asks, Antiope and Diana are no longer here,” Philippus clarifies.  
  
“You know how my sister will be if she thinks I am trying to influence Diana with warriors,” Antiope murmurs.  
  
“Ohhh. I understand. You're not here,” Menalippe winks at her and Antiope thinks she might combust on the spot.  
  
“Mena, will you be my dolphin?” Diana interrupts.  
  
Menalippe glances between Philippus and Antiope who share a laugh at how the little girl wants to be carried through the water by all her favourite people. Menalippe finishes untangling Antiope’s braid and takes Diana from Philippus, heading out for the deep end with the princess.  
  
“Are you breathing yet?” Philippus murmurs as she stands beside Antiope.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“You looked as if you might pass out for a moment there, with her hands in your hair,” Philippus teases.  
  
“Quiet!” Antiope blushes, shoving the other warrior.  
  
“Oh, Antiope,” Philippus replies fondly.  
  
“I have it under control,” the blonde says. “Most of the time.”  
  
“Except when she is naked.”  
  
Antiope sighs, observing Menalippe's gorgeous smile as she pulls Diana through the water.  
  
“Except when she is naked.”

* * *

It takes months of practising in the bathing pools for Hippolyta to allow Antiope to teach Diana to swim in the sea. They are in the water now, with Menalippe helping assist Antiope so as to assuage Hippolyta’s fears. The two adults are standing waist deep about thirty feet apart, and the princess is swimming breaststroke back and forth between them, keeping her head out of water. Though she has mastered the stroke in the bath, Antiope does not want her submerging her face in the sea just yet because of the sting of salt water; she wants the girl to feel confident in the open water before introducing her to that somewhat painful element.  
  
“Blub, blup, blob, blob.”  
  
Antiope raises an eyebrow as she hears the little girl’s voice, trying to make sense of her words — these days the young girl speaks quite eloquently, and so this gibberish is unlike her.  
  
“What are you saying, Diana?” the blonde asks as the princess swims into her open arms.  
  
“Blob, blub! I’m a real fish, An-pe!” Diana shouts, wrapping her arms around her aunt.  
  
“A real fish?”  
  
“Yes. Now we are in the sea I am really a fish!”  
  
“Oh, and is that how fish speak?”  
  
“Yes! The bubbles go blob, blup!”  
  
“I see,” Antiope smiles. “And would the little fish like to swim back to Mena again?”  
  
“Yes!” Diana shouts, immediately twisting around to swim back over to the lieutenant.  
  
“Wow, look at that little fish go!” Menalippe exclaims and Diana beams at her.  
  
“Blup, blop, blob,” she babbles.  
  
“What a delicious little fishy,” Menalippe continues, looking over at Antiope and winking. “I cannot wait to take a bite.”  
  
“Oh no, Diana! She is a shark!” Antiope says, catching on quickly to the game they sometimes play in the bathing pools.  
  
“Ahh! Mena!” Diana squeals and turns around as fast as she can, swimming back towards her aunt while Menalippe chases her through the water.  
  
“Quickly, Diana!” Antiope shouts, grinning wildly as she catches Menalippe’s eye over the princess’ head.  
  
“An-pe!”  
  
The little girl makes it to her aunt’s outstretched arms just in time, and Antiope feels Diana sigh in relief. She pulls the girl out of the water and onto her hip and smiles at a pouting Menalippe.  
  
“Sorry, shark, you cannot eat this little fish,” Antiope smiles.  
  
“No eating me!” Diana repeats.  
  
“But I am so hungry,” Menalippe grumbles.  
  
“Please do not eat my daughter,” an amused voice comes from beside them and they see Hippolyta has joined them in the ocean.  
  
“Mama!” Diana shouts and Antiope puts her back in the water so she can swim over to her mother.  
  
“Couldn’t stay away?” Antiope teases her sister.  
  
“And miss all of this excitement? Certainly not,” Hippolyta retorts, ignoring the jibe, and lifts Diana into her arms.  
  
Antiope glances behind her to see Venelia and Aella on the beach tending to their horses, and she smiles in amusement; the horses look well spent so Hippolyta must have galloped down to the beach. In the last year they have been making some more defensive changes to their island — namely forming a Queen’s Guard, and widening their city streets in order to be able to ride their horses around it. Aella and Venelia were quick to volunteer to guard the queen and they take their duties very seriously.  
  
“Did you at least finish your meeting with the Senators?” Antiope asks with a grin.  
  
“That is enough from you,” Hippolyta says sternly though her smile betrays her.  
  
“Diana has swum very well, my Queen,” Menalippe interjects.  
  
“I am glad to hear it.”  
  
“We should leave you two alone so you can see for yourself,” the lieutenant suggests.  
  
“A fine suggestion,” Antiope says, thinking that it might help to calm her sister’s nerves.  
  
She and Menalippe wade through the water towards the shore, turning back to watch as Diana eagerly swims in circles around her mother.  
  
“You should not tease her,” Menalippe murmurs.  
  
“Are you telling me what to do, Lieutenant?” Antiope says with an amused smile.  
  
“Indeed I am, General. Your sister was worried.”  
  
“She shouldn’t be. She knows I would never put Diana in any situation I didn’t think she was ready for. Look at her, she will be beating us in races in no time,” the blonde says proudly.  
  
“Us? Do you expect she will beat _you_?” Menalippe asks, looking surprised.  
  
“Of course,” Antiope turns to her friend. “She is a Goddess, I expect she will be stronger than all of us.”  
  
“But you are not allowed to train her,” the brunette says.  
  
“No I am not…” Antiope sighs. _Yet_.

* * *

“Now I see why you didn't feel like training today,” Menalippe teases as she finds Antiope in the library.  
  
“Hmm?” the blonde replies without looking up from her reading.  
  
“Clio’s treatises on body and pleasure, Volume Five?” the brunette giggles.  
  
“This is fascinating information,” Antiope replies, her lips twitching as she tries to keep a passive face.  
  
“Are there any new pearls of wisdom in this volume?” Menalippe asks as she drops down onto the lounge beside her.  
  
“Many,” the blonde replies, trying not to picture the woman beside her in any of the situations described in the text.  
  
Antiope’s body is aching from the climbing she did yesterday so she decided to take a break today. She is in the process of redesigning their drills, and will be introducing cliff rappelling to their repertoire later in the year. In the meantime their army is still practising their weaponry skills as usual and they don't need Antiope to supervise them every day anymore.  
  
“Well, share them!” Menalippe laughs.  
  
“Read it yourself,” Antiope retorts, elbowing her with a smile.  
  
“Fine,” Menalippe says, reaching over to snatch the book out of the general's hands. “Ooh, the benefits of the tongue.”  
  
Antiope bites her lip and looks away from the lieutenant, desperately trying to block any inappropriate thoughts. It doesn't help that Menalippe is turning the pages and making noises of agreement.  
  
“Do you mind?” Antiope says, poking her.  
  
“I am reading this like you told me to. Why are you so desperate to read this? It is not as if you have another— _wait_. Are you interested in someone, Antiope?” Menalippe looks up sharply to examine the General.  
  
“No. I am simply making sure I know all the best techniques.”  
  
“Surely you know all of these anyway… Oh, _ew_. Why would you lick someone there…”  
  
Antiope glances over to examine the paragraph she is reading along with the accompanying erotic sketch.  
  
“I suppose it would be erotic with the right person.”  
  
“No thank you,” the brunette shakes her head and hands the book back to Antiope. “How are your legs?”  
  
“What?” Antiope says, thinking about the drawing in the book before realising Menalippe is referring to her sore muscles from the previous day. “I will be able to return to training tomorrow.”  
  
“I am glad to hear it,” Menalippe smiles. “It is not as fun without your fearless tricks.”  
  
“You do not wish to learn to shoot an arrow while hanging upside down from Sterope's saddle?”  
  
“It is not a matter of want but—”  
  
“You are more than capable of this, Menalippe. I wish you would trust your abilities as much as I do,” Antiope says firmly.  
  
“I do, but Penelope—”  
  
“Penelope doesn’t dictate your choices does she?” Antiope says sharply. The healer has been quite vocal lately with her dislike of their army’s newest drills and Antiope is trying to remain friendly towards her for Menalippe’s sake.  
  
“No... “ Menalippe says softly, suddenly looking determined. “I must return to the yard then. Enjoy your reading.”  
  
“I will…”  
  
Antiope watches Menalippe leave, unable to stop herself from admiring her long, lean legs, and when her eyes fall back to the pages before her she can't help her thoughts from turning lewd. She may be good at keeping her feelings under control but she is a woman with needs and desires; she must allow herself some fantasies about her lieutenant lest she go insane.

* * *

Aside from a few lapses in Antiope’s control — namely whenever she ends up bathing at the same time as Menalippe or when they discuss sexual techniques — she is able to keep her feelings buried so deep she doesn't actively think about them anymore. Gone are the days when she used to daydream about kissing the brunette, and the lusty dreams are few and far between. Antiope sometimes finds it strange to not feel completely consumed with love anymore, but she now sees that constantly pining after someone is not a good way to live.  
  
“Oh you are so majestic!”  
  
Antiope raises an eyebrow when she hears Menalippe’s sing-song voice as she rounds the stables to the paddock. She is coming to say hello her to her horse on her way to the forest trail to go for a run. She wasn't training with him today, and so she wants to pay him some attention, and it seems Menalippe has stopped to greet him too.  
  
“Are you feeding Arion carrots?” Antiope asks as she comes upon the scene.  
  
“He made me!” Menalippe protests.  
  
“You give in too easily,” the blonde laughs, coming over to pat Arion on the nose tenderly. Her horse has a way of getting extra treats from everyone who passes the field. They let the horses roam in a large paddock most of the time and then when they are needed for training, a stable hand brings them into the stables to saddle them up.  
  
“You try resisting his eyes,” Menalippe replies.  
  
“It is difficult but I resist,” Antiope says, giving Arion a kiss on the nose while scratching behind one of his ears. “I hope you have at least fed Sterope some carrots too.”  
  
“Of course! I do not withhold food from my steed unlike _some_.”  
  
“I am teaching him patience,” the blonde replies, playfully shoving Menalippe. “Would you like to join me for a run along the forest trail?”  
  
“Oh, I was going to rest… Those boulders you made us carry were very heavy, I am tired.”  
  
“Lazy,” Antiope teases.  
  
“I am not!”  
  
“Come running with me then,” the general says, smugly raising an eyebrow and appealing to her lieutenant’s competitive streak. “I always run better with you.”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
They pat their horses once more and set off along the forest trail at a quick jog. Despite Menalippe’s complaints about being tired from the weight training they did earlier she ends up able to outpace Antiope. Her longer legs help her to run faster, and Antiope is sweating all over as she tries to keep up. They trade insults as they race each other with the forest a blur on both sides.  
  
“Hurry up, lazy!” Menalippe shouts as she rounds a corner ahead of Antiope.  
  
“You're cheating!” Antiope retorts.  
  
“How?”  
  
“The Gods made your legs longer!” Antiope gasps.  
  
All she hears in response is Menalippe’s laughter ahead of her as she pushes herself to sprint faster than before.  
  
They're running with forest on both sides of them, and Antiope has lost track of how far they've gone. It's only when the forest starts to thin out into open plains again that she realises they have raced each other across the island. The lieutenant has stopped ahead of her at the edge of the cliffs, and is looking out at the ocean. Antiope has never run this far before, and as she comes to a stop beside Menalippe her legs give out, and she collapses onto the grass.  
  
“Ti?” Menalippe asks in concern, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
“I'm fine,” Antiope brushes it off, gasping for air. “I don't think I can go any further.”  
  
“Me neither…”  
  
Antiope looks up at her and laughs. “You've barely broken a sweat.”  
  
“What can I say? I was made for running,” the brunette replies.  
  
“So much for being tired from the heavy boulders.”  
  
“Well, I'll take any opportunity to beat you at something, General,” Menalippe grins.  
  
Antiope reaches over to poke Menalippe in the leg and the brunette sits down beside her, watching her with a steady gaze. Antiope manages to catch her breath, and looks away from the lieutenant out towards the water, unable to bear her searching eyes. Menalippe has always shown her emotions on her face, and Antiope doesn't want to think too hard about what the worry means.  
  
“Oh no,” Antiope mutters as she registers the colour of the sky.  
  
“What?”  
  
“The sun is setting,” she says, turning around to look at the purple sky behind them. They're on the wrong side of the island to be able to see the sun but it will probably be dark soon. “Gods, how long did we run?”  
  
“A while,” Menalippe says. “I've never run this far.”  
  
“Me neither. Do you think we can make it back in the dark?”  
  
“Why do we need to?” the brunette asks.  
  
“We can't stay here overnight,” Antiope says, feeling her heart racing at the thought.  
  
“Why not? This grass is soft,” Menalippe laughs, lying down in it and stretching out her arms above her head.  
  
“Won't Penelope worry—”  
  
“Pen is busy with Epione tonight, it will not be an issue.”  
  
“But what about what our warriors will—”  
  
Menalippe reaches over to poke Antiope’s side and she realises she is panicking.  
  
“Do not worry, they will know we are safe.”  
  
Antiope stifles a laugh at how incorrect Menalippe's interpretation of her panic is, but she doesn't correct her. Nighttime is when she lets her guard down and she hopes she doesn't say anything to give away her deeply concealed feelings. She prays she doesn't have any lusty dreams about the brunette because the last thing she needs is to wake up with arousal between her legs.  
  
“If you say so,” Antiope says, shifting into a leg stretch so her muscles don't ache too much later. “Gods, I cannot fathom how far we ran.”  
  
“Nor can I,” Menalippe laughs, joining her in stretching. “We make a good team.”  
  
“We do,” the blonde smiles.  
  
The sun sets on the other side of the island as they stretch their limbs, and the sky turns from deep purple to black. Antiope is glad for the eternally warm weather the gods have granted them, and for the fact that they don't need to eat to survive, as it will make this impromptu night sleeping under the stars much easier to bear. She watches the stars emerge in the sky as she undoes her braided hair, and Menalippe goes searching for a good place to sleep.  
  
“The grass is thicker here!” Menalippe calls out from behind Antiope.  
  
Antiope walks over carrying her shoes, and feels the soft grass under her toes. She cannot feel much difference in thickness but she doesn't think they will find anywhere better to sleep. She drops down onto the grass near the brunette and resumes brushing out her hair with her fingers.  
  
“Is this location suitable?” Menalippe asks and Antiope can just see her watching her from the starlight.  
  
“I have slept in worse places,” she replies.  
  
“I never could have imagined a place like this when we were slaves,” Menalippe murmurs.  
  
“Nor could I. It is paradise,” Antiope sighs.  
  
“Mmm… If only Ares was dead.”  
  
“If only. But then we would have nothing to do all day.”  
  
“Ha! Well, you wouldn't…” Menalippe teases. “What do you think you would be if we didn’t have to train?”  
  
“I don't know. Perhaps we could hold Olympic Games like the men do and I would be the champion,” Antiope muses.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“And you?”  
  
“I'm not sure. Possibly a healer like Penelope…. “  
  
“A healer?” Antiope raises an eyebrow. She supposes Menalippe does often worry about their injuries at training.  
  
“Why? What would you have thought I would be?”  
  
“If the gods were alive then an oracle…” Antiope says. “Or a horse trainer.”  
  
“You simply say that because I fed Arion carrots!”  
  
Antiope laughs. “I say it because you are too kind to every creature… I suppose being a healer would suit you.”  
  
The early hours of the evening pass quickly as they lie on their backs looking up at the stars, talking idly about any topic that comes to mind until exhaustion overcomes them. Menalippe is the first to fall asleep, and Antiope lies an arms width away from her, watching the moonlight illuminating her skin for a while before her own eyes begin to drift shut. She can feel the first tendrils of sleep pulling her in when Menalippe speaks softly.  
  
“Are you lonely, Antiope?”  
  
The blonde freezes, suddenly wide awake again but she has no idea how to answer that question. Has she given herself away by being alone with the woman she loves so far from anyone else? She wouldn't say she is lonely but she supposes that being without a partner probably gives off the impression that she is.  
  
“Antiope?” Menalippe whispers. “I know you're awake.”  
  
Antiope opens her eyes and finds the brunette staring at her. Her heart feels like it's going to beat out of her chest and even though she's lying down her blood is rushing to her head.  
  
“No, I'm not lonely,” she replies eventually. “I have Hippolyta, Diana, you, Philippus—”  
  
“But you do not have a partner.”  
  
“I do not need a partner.”  
  
“Antiope,” Menalippe sighs. “I’ve told you before that you can tell me anything.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“So why don't you?”  
  
“Because I have nothing to say?” Antiope says. “I am perfectly happy with my life as it is.”  
  
“Are you? Truly?”  
  
“Mena, there are sacrifices I must make as the General…” Antiope trails off, glancing up at the stars. It is an excuse she has been crafting lest anyone ask why she doesn't seek out a partner. She isn't lying when she says she is happy, but she can't deny she would be happier if she was in a relationship with Menalippe.  
  
“Oh, Ti, I wish you weren't so stubborn. You are my best friend and I love you. I simply want you to be happy.”  
  
“I am happy,” Antiope murmurs, trying not to focus too much on the ‘I love you.’  
  
Menalippe doesn't respond, and instead she shuffles closer on the grass, and pulls Antiope into a hug before the blonde can protest. Antiope feels herself melting into the hug and before she knows it she's opening her eyes to bright sunlight.  
  
“Hmmph…” she tries to hold up a hand to block the sun and realises there is an arm draped around her.  
  
She squints and twists around, realising she fell asleep with Menalippe's arms around her. The lieutenant is seemingly fast asleep and as much as Antiope is enjoying the warm weight of her arm around her torso she knows she must get up. She slowly opens her eyes further to adjust to the sunlight and then carefully wriggles her way out of Menalippe's embrace.  
  
“Noo,” Menalippe murmurs sleepily and Antiope’s heart skips a beat, though rationally she knows the brunette probably thinks she's Penelope in her sleep.  
  
The general quickly leaps up and takes a few steps back, watching as the lieutenant grumbles and rolls onto her back. Menalippe curses when the bright sunlight hits her eyes and Antiope laughs at the face she pulls.  
  
“Gods, Ti, you are up already?” Menalippe asks as she glances around at the grass surrounding them.  
  
“Of course,” Antiope says like she wasn't fast asleep a minute ago. “The sun has risen, so must we. The early bird gets the worm.”  
  
“I do not want the worm,” the brunette grumbles, covering her eyes with her hands.  
  
“Do you want me to order you to get up?” Antiope jokes.  
  
“You wouldn't!”  
  
In the end Antiope allows Menalippe to doze until the sun is a hand’s span above the horizon and then they set off for the city. They do not race back as both of their bodies ache from the previous day’s exercise and by the time they return, it is lunch time. They bump into Philippus on the way to the training yard, and Antiope avoids her piercing gaze as they explain how far they ran. Thankfully no one else questions their absence, and Antiope leads training from seated atop Arion’s saddle because her legs are exhausted.  
  
She tries not to think too hard about spending the night wrapped in Menalippe's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Antiope, I need you.” Menalippe says breathlessly._

Over the next year as the warriors all continue to progress in skill, Antiope further expands their weaponry training to include axes, throwing knives, flails, and daggers. Horses and rappelling become vital components of their fighting strategy due to the topography of the island, and she hopes to figure out a way to take advantage of the island’s many waterfalls. She is also improving upon her army’s overall agility, battle formations, and improvisation with whatever items they have available. Antiope is still impressed by the way an unarmed Menalippe took out a burning wooden dummy by throwing her steel-toed boots at it a few months ago. Together they are striving to improve their tactics and create new ways to take future enemies by surprise.  
  
Antiope rises every morning with the sun to run along the beach, inviting other women to join her if they so wish. After discovering their compatibility as running partners, Menalippe is there almost every morning to push Antiope to run faster and farther, save for the days when the lieutenant’s dislike of mornings prevails. Sometimes it is just the two of them, and they race each other along the sand, diving forwards to cross their sword-drawn finish line, limbs tangling together as they fall.  
  
Menalippe always wins their races as her longer legs are able to carry her further with every stride, but Antiope makes up for the losses with harsh blows in the training yard, and a smirk upon her lips as the brunette has to resort to cowering under her shield. They train together almost exclusively every day, practising fighting back to back against other warriors, throwing weapons to each other, and training their horses to work as a team. As the General and First Lieutenant of the Amazon army they need to be the two best fighters, and they take their duties very seriously.  
  
Now that Diana is four and a half she spends three days a week with tutors, and during that time Hippolyta trains with their army. Antiope is proud of her sister’s skills - as queen there is no need for her to be able to fight, but Hippolyta insists upon it. Though she refuses to allow Diana to learn to fight lest she learn of her powers, Hippolyta understands the importance of being able to defend oneself. She has also come to believe Antiope when she says Ares is still alive somewhere, and she wants to make sure their army can defeat him. Aside from a handful of Amazons, such as Penelope, they have all been trained in basic combat skills — though the women who work in jobs outside of their army will be unlikely to ever use them.  
  
“Antiope, when will I learn to fight?” Diana asks one evening while she is perched upon her aunt’s knee in the Royal Chambers.  
  
“That is up to your mother,” Antiope replies.  
  
“Mother says never,” the princess pouts.  
  
“Never is correct,” Hippolyta says from her place opposite them.  
  
There is a fire blazing behind them, though the air is only marginally cooler at this time of year, and the two sisters are playing cards. Philippus is in another seat reading, and idly patting Argos as he sits at her feet.  
  
“But mother—”  
  
“No, Diana. You do not need to train,” the queen commands, placing down a card on the table before them.  
  
“Antiope—”  
  
“If your mother says no then that is the answer, my darling,” the general says, brushing back a loose strand of the little girl’s hair. “But perhaps I can teach you to ride a horse soon?”  
  
She glances across at her sister, hoping for a favourable decision. Horseback riding, like fighting,  is integral to their society, and Antiope is slowly coming up with a plan to one day secretly teach Diana to fight if her sister doesn't ever change her mind.  
  
“I suppose that would be acceptable,” Hippolyta replies.  
  
“Yes!” Diana shrieks.  
  
“I will ask a stablehand to choose a suitable horse for her,” Hippolyta says. “You may begin next week.”  
  
“Next week? But I can teach her on Arion tomorrow,” the general says, thinking of her own horse and how Diana loves feeding him carrots.  
  
“The largest stallion on the island?” Philippus scoffs. “With a temper and a painful kick?”  
  
“Absolutely not,” Hippolyta says.  
  
“I concede your point,” Antiope says, schooling her face into an impassive expression. “Diana will only ride Arion when she reaches six years of age.”  
  
Her sister regards her with a glare for few seconds before realising she is joking, and throws a playing card at her.  
  
“Diana will learn on an older mare,” Hippolyta says, crossing her arms.  
  
“Fine,” Antiope agrees, and bounces her niece on her knee. “Do you hear that, Diana? Next week I will begin teaching you to ride.”  
  
“Yay!” The princess squeals. “Horsies!”  
  
“What do you say to your mother?” Antiope murmurs.  
  
“Thank you, mother!” Diana says, climbing down from Antiope’s lap to go and hug Hippolyta gratefully.  
  
“You are going to make a fine Queen one day,” Hippolyta says to Diana, making Antiope raise an eyebrow at her. “What? I might… retire one day,”  
  
“This is news to me,” Philippus says, putting her book down in her lap and regarding her lover.  
  
“How long is ‘one day’? A thousand years away?” Antiope jokes.  
  
“Perhaps I will become a dressmaker and lead a more carefree life,” the queen sniffs, running a hand through her daughter’s hair. “Without warriors to tease me.”  
  
“With the current demand for new clothing I do not think being a dressmaker would be all that carefree,” Philippus laughs.  
  
“Perhaps if your army did not ruin so many—”  
  
“ _Antiope_!”  
  
The general turns around to find Menalippe pushing open the large chamber doors and rushing inside.  
  
“Antiope, I need you.” Menalippe says breathlessly.  
  
“What is it?” Antiope asks, standing up quickly and reaching for the handle of her sword. Behind her, Hippolyta and Philippus stand up quickly and they all await the bad news.  
  
“We are holding a nighttime sprinting archery competition tonight. I need you to be my partner.” Menalippe says.  
  
Antiope sighs in feeling that there is no attack on the island and releases her grip on her sword.  
  
“Menalippe!” Hippolyta says sternly from where she has also stood with Diana on her hip. “Do not ever burst into my chambers like that for such a frivolous reason again.”  
  
“What? Oh, yes, of course, my Queen. I do apologise.”  
  
Antiope stifles a laugh when she realises the lieutenant was so distracted by thinking about the competition that she completely forgot about protocol.  
  
“A nighttime sprinting archery competition, you say? What is the prize?” Antiope asks curiously, wondering how she hasn't heard about this contest until now.  
  
“The winners receive a week of priority use of the cliff rappelling ropes,” Menalippe explains with a grin.  
  
“I did not agree to this prize,” Antiope says, further amused by how much etiquette Menalippe has forgotten in her excitement.  
  
“No, um, I did...” the lieutenant adds, starting to look contrite. “I do hope I have not acted out of line.”  
  
“No, Mena. Do not worry yourself,” Antiope smiles. This competition sounds like it will be fun, and she would like to show off her skills in a friendly contest against her warriors. Antiope glances between Hippolyta and Philippus who subtly nod their heads at her, forgiving her for leaving them. Hippolyta still looks somewhat annoyed, but she is now calm, and in her arms Diana looks subdued after her mother’s outburst. Philippus is concealing a smile, as she knows how headstrong Menalippe can be.  
  
“Very well. I shall join you,” Antiope says with a smile.  
  
“Fantastic!” The brunette exclaims, and glances at Philippus. “Phil, are you interested?”  
  
“No, I am quite enjoying this book. I have no doubt that we will have another competition like this in the future,” the other lieutenant says politely. Antiope watches her sister smile as her lover declines the invitation, and she makes note of how considerate Philippus is. Not that Antiope doesn’t already adore Philippus, but she is clearly still a perfect match for her sister after almost four years together.  
  
“Your loss,” Menalippe smirks.  
  
“Mena! May I come?” Diana asks quietly from Hippolyta’s lap.  
  
“Sorry, darling. It will be too dangerous. When you are older you may!” Menalippe says, grabbing Antiope’s hand and tugging her out of the room before she can properly farewell her family, or finish her card game, and before Hippolyta can argue with her for implying Diana will ever wield a bow and arrow.  
  
“What are the rules?” Antiope asks as Menalippe pulls her through the palace halls. “Who created the competition?”  
  
“Well it was an impromptu decision this afternoon between myself and some others. We have decided that it will be done in pairs. One person will run with the other person on their shoulders, and the one on their shoulders will shoot arrows at the targets!” Menalippe explains, a huge grin on her face.  
  
“At night,” Antiope adds.  
  
“Yes! Isn’t it great?!” the lieutenant exclaims.  
  
“I love it!” the general says, excited by the idea.  
  
They sprint down the palace steps and down the wide roads towards the training grounds. The lower east side of the city is now sprawling with the various training areas they have built over the past year and it seems the archery contest will be held on the big wide open plain. Antiope is excited by the idea of teaming up with Menalippe, and she knows they stand a fair chance of winning. She tries not to think about the fact that she is still holding hands with Menalippe as they reach the walkway above the training yards. Below them in the moonlight she can see what looks like their entire army ready to participate.  
  
“So are the winners determined by both score and time?” Antiope asks.  
  
“Yes,” Menalippe nods, removing her hand from Antiope’s — to the general’s reluctance — to cup her mouth and yell down below. “I have the General!”  
  
“Antiope! General! Woohoo!” come the loud shouts from their warriors below and Antiope grins.  
  
They hurry down the steps to join the fray to find the other lieutenants, Orana, and Artemis, who are helping Menalippe organise the event. The competition is haphazard and the course itself is quite simple — a curved two hundred yard sprint with ten targets at different distances — but it is exactly what everyone needs at the moment. Everyone is enjoying themselves and the chance to prove their skills, and there is excitement in the air. In no time the competition begins, and they spread out along the course to watch it unfold. Antiope stands near the finish line and makes sure to congratulate her warriors, and give them useful feedback after watching their attempts.  
  
The first pair, Egeria on Dalma’s shoulders, make a reasonable attempt at the course and even achieve one bullseye between them; it quickly becomes clear that much like when shooting from horseback, the speed and stability of the runner beneath the shooter is important. Niobe and Euboea make a good team, with Euboea hitting every target quite close to the bullseye, and Niobe running the fastest time so far, which places them in second place behind Orana and Mala. Antiope and Menalippe plan to race last, not just because they are busy giving tips to their warriors but because they are also learning from everyone’s mistakes, and allowing themselves ample time to adjust to the nighttime conditions.  
  
Penthesilea and Trigona teach them that if they both rush they will overbalance and fall twice, and Nu’bia and Cydippe show them that running too slow may mean they hit many bullseyes but their time will be awful. Antiope thinks she and Menalippe have a good chance of winning, as long as they can beat the current first place score — Orana’s five bullseyes from atop Mala’s shoulders with the second fastest time of the evening. By the time it is their turn to race, it must be past midnight, but Antiope is too excited to feel tired.  
  
She and Menalippe reconfirm their strategy near the starting line, and Antiope checks her quiver and bow. She will sit as low as possible on Menalippe’s shoulders, and the brunette will sprint fast in between the targets, slowing down but not stopping as they approach them. Antiope hopes it will all go to plan, or that they will at least come in a respectable third position. She climbs up onto Menalippe’s shoulders and feels the brunette’s arms wrap around to grip her thighs tightly.  
  
Artemis — who sat out of the contest due to knowing that being the largest and strongest Amazon would not be an advantage in this instance, and who has been keeping track of everyone’s scores — bangs the gong and they set off. It is a blur of exhilaration, of rapid fire archery, and Menalippe’s heels slamming against the ground, and before they know it they have finished the course. Antiope slides back onto the ground, and the two of them walk over to the crowd, receiving awed comments from their warriors who are impressed with their skill. They hold their breath as they await their results, but Antiope is confident that they have done well.  
  
“That was the fastest!” Orana shouts.  
  
“Seven bullseyes!” Trigona adds, rushing over with the arrows from the targets.  
  
“Ahh!” Menalippe squeals and launches herself at Antiope before she can react. They tumble to the ground in an ecstatic hug just as Artemis announces them as the winners.  
  
“Oops, sorry!” Menalippe giggles as she lands on top of Antiope, and then wraps her arms around the blonde happily. “We won! We won!”  
  
“Yes, we did,” Antiope replies, excited with the result but also kind of unable to function with the brunette’s leather-clad body pressed against hers, their legs all tangled up.  
  
The rest of the night is a blur — someone pulls them to their feet and they get congratulated by their entire army. At some point, wine is brought out, and they all drink to commemorate the successful competition. Antiope has not drunk this much since the time three years ago when she drank to ease the pain of fighting with Menalippe, but this time it is fun and in good company. When she wakes up alone in her bed in the morning with a pounding head and the memory of Menalippe’s happy laugh, she does not regret any of it.

* * *

Three months later, on the eve of another one of their now-monthly nighttime contests, Antiope is standing between Hippolyta and Menalippe as Epione and Penelope unveil the completed Purple Ray. The healing device draws upon the power of the sun, and is capable of bringing someone back from near death. It speeds up the body's healing process, and will be of great use to them in the event of Ares’ return — which hopefully won’t be for many decades yet.  
  
“This is incredible,” Antiope says as she stares at the golden machine in awe.  
  
“And you are certain it works?” Hippolyta asks from beside her.  
  
“Yes, my Queen,” Epione replies. “We have refined the technology over the last five years, and all of our recent tests on minor injuries have been successful.”  
  
“But you have not tested it on any life threatening injuries?”  
  
“There have not been any… but we are certain it will work.”  
  
“I trust your knowledge,” Hippolyta says, stepping forward to examine the machine.  
  
“Though we hope we never have to use it,” Epione adds.  
  
“As do we,” Antiope replies, looking at Menalippe who is also staring at the Purple Ray in awe.  
  
“Although it seems likely we will have to use it with the way your army is behaving at these competitions,” Penelope says.  
  
“Excuse me?” Antiope says, turning angrily towards the healer. She is tired of Penelope’s constant disapproval of her army, and though she always tries to be polite for Menalippe’s sake, she does not like the insinuation that she would risk one of her warriors’ lives without reason.  
  
“Your competition has become reckless. I sense we will have a major injury on our hands in the near future,” Penelope replies coolly.  
  
“You worry too much. We are careful!” Menalippe says before Antiope can reply, and soon the two lovers are arguing over the army’s training regime.  
  
The general regards her lieutenant carefully, seeing the way her body tenses up as she argues with her partner, and the way she somehow seems smaller. To Antiope’s left she sees her sister and Epione exchange a glance, and she takes a step towards them to give the arguing lovers some space. It pains her to see Menalippe look so hurt by Penelope’s words, and she wishes the healer would see how unreasonable she is being. Except for her pacifist beliefs, Antiope likes Penelope and thinks she is a good match for Menalippe - though with the way their fight is panning out, perhaps this is no longer the case. Antiope long ago accepted that she would always love Menalippe regardless of her feelings being reciprocated, and more than anything she wants her friend to be happy.  
  
“It is not dangerous!” the lieutenant hisses.  
  
“Leaping from one moving horse to another seems dangerous to me—”  
  
“These are necessary skills. In the event of war—”  
  
“War is unlikely. You and _her_ army”—Penelope gestures angrily towards Antiope—”are being irresponsible. One only needs to look at how many scars you now have to see that.”  
  
Antiope’s mind immediately catalogues the myriad of tiny scars covering both her and Menalippe’s bodies. None have been from life threatening injuries, and save for the large scar on Menalippe’s right thigh, all of them fade within a year. Antiope can count ten little cuts on her body at this moment, but unlike Penelope, she and Menalippe wear them proudly. Every little cut is a reminder that they must improve if they wish to ever beat Ares, and that they are not entirely immortal. Antiope will never forget Menalippe’s scream when she fell off her horse onto her sword all those years ago, and she would certainly never train her army in a dangerous way.  
  
She is about to step back towards the couple to explain to Penelope why she is wrong in her beliefs, when Hippolyta clears her throat, and everyone turns to face her.  
  
“I have allowed this to go on long enough. This meeting is hardly the place for your lover’s quarrel,” Hippolyta says reproachfully.  
  
“I apologise, my Queen,” Menalippe says quickly, bowing her head and looking embarrassed.  
  
“Likewise, my Queen,” Penelope echoes.  
  
“I think we are finished here. Thank you, Epione, the Purple Ray is truly brilliant,” Hippolyta says, striding out of the room.  
  
Menalippe deliberately looks away from Antiope as they follow after Hippolyta, and Antiope thinks she spies tears in the lieutenant’s eyes. Unfortunately she must accompany her sister to the Senate to discuss the protocol for using the Purple Ray, and so she cannot ask her friend how she is feeling. Antiope has never seen Menalippe and Penelope argue before, and she is worried because that certainly didn’t sound like the first time they had had that quarrel. She hopes that Menalippe is not too upset, and wishes she could be there to comfort her — in a purely platonic way, of course.

* * *

The next morning, Menalippe does not join Antiope on the beach, and the general finds herself worrying further about her friend. She jogs alone on the beach, also not accompanied by any other Amazons as most of their army takes the day off from training on the day of a nighttime contest, and tries not to let her thoughts overtake her. The last thing she needs is to get sucked back into thinking about Menalippe at all hours of the day like she used to when she was hopelessly lovesick.  
  
“Orana, how goes the construction?” Antiope asks as she enters the main training area where the lieutenant is overseeing some of their warriors building the archery course.  
  
“It is almost finished, General. Though we had to make an adjustment to the final section due to the fallen tree. Menalippe approved a change in direction towards the ocean, do you mind?”  
  
“Of course not. Menalippe’s decisions are tantamount to my own,” Antiope replies, then adds. “Mena is here?  
  
“Yes, she is over at the punching bags,” Orana replies.  
  
“Thank you,” Antiope says.  
  
She jogs over towards the punching bags where she finds Menalippe viciously attacking the sand-filled bags, and she slows down to approach her friend.  
  
“Mena? How are you?” she asks, gently placing a hand on the lieutenant’s arm.  
  
“I am fine,” Menalippe asks, shrugging off Antiope’s hand to throw a few more punches.  
  
“You do not look fine.”  
  
“How do I look?” the brunette retorts angrily.  
  
“You look… upset,” Antiope murmurs.  
  
“Obviously.”  
  
Menalippe says nothing else and continues to hit the sandbag. Antiope frowns, unused to Menalippe not being open with her feelings. The brunette always speaks her mind, and except for the time three years ago when she thought Antiope did not want to be her friend, she has never avoided talking to the blonde.  
  
“Talk to me?” Antiope whispers. “Please.”  
  
“Why? So you can gloat about how you were right about Penelope?” Menalippe hisses.  
  
“I would never do such a thing,” Antiope says sharply. “You know I like Penelope save for her opinions on war.”  
  
“I… you are right. I am sorry,” Menalippe frowns, turning to face Antiope, and she looks tired. “My mind is all over the place…”  
  
“Come, sit,” Antiope says, gently guiding the lieutenant over to a nearby bench. “I wish I had not had that Senate meeting yesterday, I wanted to see if you were alright.”  
  
“It is fine… I went home and took a hot bath, and then… went to bed,” the brunette says, though it sounds like a lie.  
  
“You did not stay at Penelope’s house?” Antiope asks carefully.  
  
“No,” Menalippe shakes her head.  
  
“Have you spoken to her since the healing room?”  
  
“No. I should but… I do not wish to fight with her again,” the brunette sighs.  
  
“Do you think it will come to a fight?”  
  
“I do not know, but we are arguing more and more of late,” Menalippe admits. She sounds exhausted and Antiope wishes she knew what to say to make her feel better.  
  
“Penelope is not… unreasonable… she has tolerated our army all these years. She simply needs to understand that we can never stop improving our skills. I am sure you can make her understand,” Antiope says, trying to give Menalippe hope.  
  
“I know… but… I just do not know if Pen and I are suited for each other anymore,” the brunette whispers, and bursts into tears.  
  
“Oh, Mena,” Antiope says, pulling the lieutenant into a hug, and musters up all her strength to keep being altruistic. “You two are happy together when it comes to everything else, correct? I would not be too hasty.”  
  
“I know… I just… I miss when It was simple! I do not know if I can bear her constant disapproval of what I spend most of my days doing,” Menalippe says in between sniffles, and Antiope feels a few tears drip onto her shoulder. “I don’t know what to do.”  
  
“I cannot make your decisions for you…” Antiope murmurs, stroking Menalippe’s back. “But I am always here to listen.”  
  
“Thank you, Ti,” the brunette says, pulling back from her after a few more moments and wiping her eyes. “I think what I need right now is to take back our crown at tonight’s contest.”  
  
“I like how you think,” Antiope replies, reaching for Menalippe’s hand to squeeze it firmly.  
  
Not everyone keeps the same partners at the monthly competitions, and last month Orana partnered with Philippus and the two lieutenants turned out to be the perfect match, managing to beat even Antiope and Menalippe. Antiope is glad to see the competitive spark in Menalippe’s watery eyes, and she hopes that tonight’s games will help her friend to take her mind off her relationship problems.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It would be so easy now, without the guilt of hurting Penelope, to lean in and kiss Menalippe’s soft lips._

“They seem happier,” Hippolyta comments quietly as they watch Menalippe and Penelope kissing on the edge of the training yard.  
  
It's been a week since the couple argued in the healing room, and Menalippe has told Antiope that they are now trying to understand each other's perspectives. As part of that, Penelope has agreed to come and watch the army train so that she can see how careful they actually are. It is one of Hippolyta’s training days and the two sisters should have started their drills already but they are distracted by their spying. Around them the clash of weapons muffles their quiet conversation.  
  
“Mmm,” Antiope nods, trying to look as if she is focused on sharpening her sword and not desperately watching the embracing couple before her.  
  
“This is what you wanted,” Hippolyta reminds her.  
  
“I know,” she murmurs.  
  
“Antiope,” her sister replies knowingly.  
  
“I am trying to be selfless,” the general says, dropping her sword to her side and turning to face the queen. “But it is difficult when I have now been presented with the knowledge that their perfect union is not what it seemed.”  
  
“But you will not interfere?” Hippolyta questions.  
  
“Of course not!” Antiope exclaims, and then glances around when she receives a few curious looks from other warriors.  
  
“That was not meant as a judgement. I would not hold it against you if you did interfere…You and Menalippe make a great team both on and off the battlefield,” her sister says warmly.  
  
Antiope raises an eyebrow at Hippolyta; the queen has never suggested Antiope actively pursue Menalippe before. Until now, her recommendations have always been different ways for Antiope to try and overcome her love for the brunette — and Antiope was having success with keeping her feelings under control up until witnessing Menalippe and Penelope's fight a week ago.  
  
“Menalippe must make her own choices,” Antiope shakes her head. “Manipulation in matters of the heart is for men, not Amazons.”  
  
“You fall upon your own sword,” Hippolyta replies sombrely. “This could be your chance.”  
  
“Antiope’s chance to what?” Menalippe asks, suddenly appearing beside them.  
  
“My, uh,” Antiope panics, “my chance to beat Hippolyta.”  
  
The lie is weak but Menalippe seems too smitten from kissing her lover to notice. She laughs and glances between the sisters.  
  
“But you always beat Hippolyta,” Menalippe blurts out and her eyes widen. “No offence, my Queen.”  
  
“None taken. My sister is our greatest warrior, I was merely teasing her…” Hippolyta smiles warmly at Menalippe, and Antiope senses her sister is planning something. “I think I will train with Phil today.”  
  
Hippolyta always trains with Antiope, and the general doesn't miss the smirk on her lips as she bids them farewell. Antiope turns towards Menalippe, and feels her heart flutter when she sees the happy expression on her friend’s face.  
  
“You are in a good mood,” Antiope comments, raising her sword to give her something else to focus on other than how beautiful Menalippe looks.  
  
“I am,” the lieutenant replies, also lifting her sword so they can begin duelling.  
  
“How is Penelope?” the general asks, chancing a quick glance at the healer. Penelope is sitting on a bench thirty yards away and her eyes are trained on her lover.  
  
“She is… trying to understand this,” Menalippe says, swinging her sword at Antiope’s thighs. “We are focusing on the other things that we love about each other.”  
  
“That is good,” Antiope manages, pushing down the jealousy that wants to force its way to the surface.  
  
“I must thank you for your support,” Menalippe smiles. “You were very helpful.”  
  
“Of— of course,” the blonde says, misjudging a swing and bringing her sword down directly onto Menalippe's shield with a loud clang.  
  
“Careful,” Menalippe grins, and her smile is like the sun. “Did my praise distract the great General?”  
  
“You wish,” Antiope replies, sighing to herself as they settle into their usual banter and taunts. She feels secure in their camaraderie; she cannot trip up and expose herself while in familiar territory.  
  
“Perhaps today will be the day I finally best you,” the brunette teases.  
  
“In your dreams,” Antiope says, thrusting her sword at her in quick succession.  
  
“Indeed,” Menalippe replies wistfully and Antiope regards her with a frown, wondering what she means by that.  
  
Overthinking Menalippe’s response, Antiope messes up her next attack and finds herself off balance. The lieutenant seizes advantage and quickly strikes, pushing the general stumbling backwards defensively. A cocky grin takes over Menalippe's face as she continues to attack, and Antiope falls to the ground on her back. She is seemingly defeated, but the moment Menalippe's sword meets her chin, her dagger meets the brunette’s stomach.  
  
“Not so fast,” Antiope smirks.  
  
“ _Zeus!_ I thought I finally had you,” Menalippe huffs and lifts her sword, watching Antiope sheath her dagger.  
  
“One day, Mena,” Antiope says from below her. “Your problem was you believed the battle was won before it truly was, and you no longer fought intelligently.”  
  
“My shield,” Menalippe groans, no doubt picturing all the times she has taken down opponents with it to keep herself protected from daggers, and berating herself for not using it now.  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
The brunette pouts but still extends a hand to help the blonde up from the grass.  
  
“One day, Ti, I will beat you.”  
  
“I believe it,” Antiope smiles encouragingly, squeezing her hand before letting go of it.  
  
Menalippe beams at her, and they take a step back to prepare themselves for their next round. The lieutenant looks over at where Penelope is watching them, and she gives her lover a wave. Antiope watches Penelope return the gesture, and while she still wishes that she was the recipient of those adoring smiles from Menalippe, she is glad to see her friend happy again.

* * *

Life settles back to normal in the following months. Menalippe and Antiope run on the beach together, sometimes surrounded by other Amazons, sometimes not. Menalippe keeps Antiope updated on her relationship with Penelope — currently the two have agreed not to discuss the army unless absolutely necessary. Privately, Antiope thinks it is unfair for Menalippe to have to suppress her interests for Penelope’s sake, but the lieutenant seems happy, and Antiope has sworn to herself that she will not interfere. The Sixth Annual Feast passes; this one Antiope spends in the Palace with Diana and Argos telling stories, and playing games. Antiope manages to push her fantasies about a relationship with Menalippe back down deep inside her, and focuses on her duties.  
  
“And over here we will carve out the rock behind the waterfall so we can station archers there,” Antiope explains as she, Menalippe, and Diana ride their horses around the city.  
  
“Wow,” Diana gasps, looking up at the wide but gentle waterfall that cuts through the city and falls at the far end of the markets down to the ocean below.  
  
“Then we will also erect heavy gates which can seal off the main roads at a moment’s notice,” Antiope says. She is explaining the latest city fortifications that she, Timandra, and Hippolyta have spent months planning.  
  
“Is war likely to happen?” the young girl asks curiously from where she rides her horse between the two warriors.  
  
“No, my darling, but we must always be prepared.”  
  
“For Ares?” Diana asks.  
  
“Correct. Ares is a very cruel God who wishes to harm us. We train so that if he returns we will be able to defeat him,” Menalippe explains.  
  
“And that is when you will use Godkiller?”  
  
Antiope sucks in a breath at that word, wondering where Diana heard it. It is what Zeus once called an unborn Diana, and though it is true, it reduces her niece to simply being a weapon when she is so much more than that. Antiope glances across at Menalippe, unsure how to answer Diana's question. Hippolyta would be furious if Antiope ever told Diana anything close to the truth about her birth.  
  
“The sword in the tower,” the princess says when the adults are silent.  
  
“Oh, _Godkiller_. Right… Yes, if Ares returns, we will use that sword,” Antiope nods.  
  
“And when will you begin my training? Will I be allowed to wield Godkiller?”  
  
“That is your mother’s decision. You know this, Diana,” Antiope says, nudging Arion gently so he will lead the other horses down towards the training yards.  
  
“Mother won't change her mind,” Diana pouts.  
  
“Give her time,” Antiope replies gently. The last thing she wants is for Diana to be angry with Hippolyta over this. She may not agree with her sister, but she can certainly understand her reasons, and though she loves Diana more than anything she knows how scared Hippolyta is of ever losing her daughter to Ares.  
  
“But I want to be a warrior, An-pe!” the princess shouts and Antiope glances around to check that no one is listening.  
  
“Shh, darling. You are too young to learn to fight now… but _perhaps_ when you are older and ready, we can figure something out,” she says, winking at her niece.  
  
Diana gasps, her face lighting up at the prospect of learning to fight. Antiope ignores the frown Menalippe gives her from where she rides Sterope on the other side of Diana, and the general lifts a finger to her lips. Diana nods in conspiratorial agreement and Antiope smirks, then more firmly nudges Arion so he breaks into a trot.  
  
“Come, let us race to the stables!”  
  
Later, when Diana has returned to the palace with one of her tutors, and the two warriors are brushing down the horses out in the paddock, Menalippe voices the question she has been thinking all afternoon.  
  
“Are you really going to train Diana behind Hippolyta's back?”  
  
“If it comes to it, yes,” Antiope nods.  
  
“Hippolyta is our Queen, are you certain—”  
  
“And I am our General. If Diana wants to train, I will train her. She needs to be able to fight Ares when he returns. She is the _only_  
one who can kill him.”  
  
“I agree, but—”  
  
“Hippolyta is not always right, Mena,” Antiope says firmly, continuing to brush Arion, and tickle him behind the ears the way he likes it.  
  
“I concede your point, Ti,” Menalippe says eventually. She finishes brushing Sterope and takes a carrot from her bucket to feed him.  
  
“Do not look so worried. I am the one Hippolyta will be angry with if she finds out,” Antiope says as she sees the frown on the lieutenant's face. “And no more carrots for Arion!”  
  
“Aww, but look at him,” Menalippe pouts.  
  
“Fine. One more,” the blonde relents, watching as the brunette feeds her horse yet another carrot.  
  
“Arion says thank you,” Menalippe smiles at her. “And I only worry about Hippolyta's wrath because there is no way I am letting you train Diana alone. You will need my help sneaking her away from her tutors.”  
  
“Thank you, Mena,” Antiope grins, and puts down the brush, satisfied with how she has made Arion’s coat gleam. “I will not train Diana until she is at least six years old, but I am glad to have your support.”  
  
“Of course. I will always support you, Antiope,” Menalippe smiles.  
  
“I know.”

* * *

Antiope hisses in pain when the corner of Philippus’ axe manages to slice into her right forearm, and she curses herself for being distracted. Menalippe has missed two days of training now and Antiope's thoughts are elsewhere, which is how she misses sidestepping a slow swing of Philippus’ axe. Philippus isn't even properly trying to beat Antiope when it happens, but now blood is oozing from the deep wound, and the muscled lieutenant drops her weapon in horror to help Antiope assess the seriousness of it.  
  
“I am fine,” Antiope says, waving away Philippus’ concern, though she is feeling a little lightheaded.  
  
“Sit down, General,” the lieutenant says.  
  
Euboea rushes over with their emergency medical supplies, and soon there is a cloth around Antiope’s upper arm and another cloth stopping the blood flow. It is the most serious wound she has received in a while, and she hates that it was because of her wandering thoughts. She has succumbed to the same lack of focus that still plagues so many of her warriors. Philippus calls out for a stretcher to take her to the healing room but Antiope insists it is not necessary.  
  
“I am fine. I can ride Arion up to the healing room myself,” Antiope says.  
  
“No, General, I will accompany you” Philippus says, looking guilty.  
  
“Do not worry yourself, Phil. It is my fault. I was distracted and it is not that bad,” Antiope insists. Her right arm is throbbing but she no longer feels light headed, and the blood flow seems to have slowed down with the cloths. It feels like the cut is deep in her muscle, and so Antiope knows it will take about a week to completely heal, with a day or two where she will have to rest.  
  
“You can see your bone,” the lieutenant says.  
  
“A flesh wound, do not worry,” Antiope says, standing upright, and immediately feeling dizzy. Philippus rushes to wrap an arm around her, and stopping her from falling flat on her face.  
  
“I am accompanying you to the healers. This is not optional.”  
  
Philippus lifts Antiope up into her arms like she weighs nothing, and walks over to the horses. They ride Arion together up to the healing room, and Antiope slumps back against Philippus, grateful for her support. Perhaps her injury is worse than she thought. The lieutenant talks to her throughout the ride, distracting her from the pain with a story about Diana and the cheeky dog Argos playing fetch with Hippolyta’s crown last night.  
  
Upon assessing the injury, and starting to clean it, Epione gives Antiope strict orders not to train for four days — not even with her left hand. The general huffs in frustration and looks over at Philippus, who is still frowning deeply. Her mind wanders to the whereabouts of her First Lieutenant; if Menalippe is still not present at training tomorrow then Philippus will need to lead their drills.  
  
“Four days is not so bad,” Philippus says, her voice quavering and she clearly seems shaken by the afternoon’s events.  
  
“Phil, I am fine,” Antiope says.  
  
“Are you certain?” Philippus asks.  
  
“Yes. You should return to the training yard,” Antiope suggests. “Take Arion for a ride.”  
  
“It is almost sundown.”  
  
“Hence why you should return to the yard… shoot some arrows, and do something to lose this fearful demeanour. I am _fine_ ,” Antiope says, trying not to wince as Epione begins stitching up the wound.  
  
“Yes, General,” Philippus nods.  
  
Epione stitches the large gash, then applies a herbal salve, and covers it all with a bandage. She gives Antiope a herbal sleeping potion to drink with her dinner and once she is satisfied with her work she allows the general to leave. With her arm taken care of, Antiope walks out the healing rooms towards the palace. Her arm throbs with pain, and she still feels dizzy, but being out in the open air helps her feel better. She dislikes the healing rooms because they smell too clean, and they are too closed off; she prefers to smell the ocean’s salt, and the earth around her. All she wants is to reach her chambers, and relax on her sofa with a book until the sleep-inducing herbal mixture Epione has given her takes effect.  
  
The sound of two women arguing as she passes the healers’ houses doesn't really register in her mind as she is too caught up with her injury. She informs one of the palace attendees that she would like dinner in her chambers, and then happily enters her living room, shedding her outer armour. She has barely settled on her sofa when there is a loud knocking on her door.  
  
“Come in!” she calls out from the lounge, putting her book down and standing up on unsteady feet.  
  
“Antiope,” Menalippe gasps and rushes towards her.  
  
There are tears streaming down the brunette’s face, and she collapses into the blonde’s arms, sobbing wildly.  
  
“What is it?” Antiope asks, wrapping her arms protectively around Menalippe, and she assumes it is related to Penelope.  
  
She has not seen her friend in three days and belatedly she remembers hearing shouting coming from what must have been Penelope’s house. She rubs Menalippe’s back with her left hand, trying to help calm her down.  
  
“Pen and I are… finished…” Menalippe sniffles.  
  
“Oh, Mena… I am so sorry,” Antiope murmurs, and holds her more tightly, pushing away any silly fantasies of her own in order to focus on the lieutenant’s distress. She hates seeing her friend like this, hates feeling her shake with every sob.  
  
“Don't be,” Menalippe pulls away from Antiope and wipes her leaking eyes. She gives the general a weak smile and glances around at the sofa, dropping ungracefully onto it before continuing. “It has been a long time coming.”  
  
“What made you finally decide?” Antiope asks, sitting down beside her.  
  
“I… I couldn't take her distaste for my duties any longer,” Menalippe says, her voice laced with anger. “Ever since our fight in front of the Purple Ray last year we have been walking a tightrope and I simply couldn't do it any longer. I tried skipping training today and yesterday to appease her but I cannot do it.”  
  
“I wondered where you were,” Antiope comments.  
  
“I apologise, General,” Menalippe says, looking guilty. “That was very stupid, I won't—”  
  
“Don't be silly, Mena. A few days missed is not an issue. I simply mean I was worried about you.”  
  
“Oh. Thank you, Ti,” the brunette replies.  
  
“So… you decided to end the relationship?” Antiope asks, feeling hope stirring in her gut.  
  
“Yes. _Zeus_ , I should have listened to you all those years ago. I cannot be involved with a pacifist,” Menalippe shakes her head.  
  
“You couldn't have known,” Antiope says, trying not to let her mind wander to what might have happened had Menalippe not become involved with Penelope. “You two were happy for many years.”  
  
“That is true…” Menalippe says, looking away to where the late afternoon rays of sunlight stream in through the window and reflect off Antiope’s rarely worn ceremonial armour displayed nearby. Tears form in her eyes, and Antiope reaches across to take Menalippe’s hand and squeeze it comfortingly.  
  
“Do you feel better, having made this decision?” she asks, knowing how conflicted Menalippe has been over the past few months.  
  
“Yes, oh, yes, definitely,” the brunette replies, looking back at her with a smile. “It hurts, but I know in my heart that this was the right decision. I was no longer happy, and a relationship should bring joy.”  
  
Antiope looks down at their joined hands, feeling the all too familiar fluttering of her stomach as she pictures another version of events. It would be so easy now, without the guilt of hurting Penelope, to lean in and kiss Menalippe’s soft lips. She knows her friend loves her, and in her fantasies that love is of the romantic nature. She is usually good at suppressing these thoughts nowadays, but this change in Menalippe’s relationship is making it hard to keep them at bay.  
  
“Oh! Antiope! What happened?” Menalippe suddenly gasps, letting go of her hand and gesturing at the large bandage on her arm.  
  
“Phil’s axe cut me earlier, it is fine,” Antiope replies, wanting to return to holding hands.  
  
“Her _axe_?” the brunette looks horrified. “Why did you not say something?”  
  
“Because you were upset. I did not want to trouble you with a minor wound.”  
  
“A _minor_ wound? That is a large bandage,” Menalippe’s gaze settles on the herbal potion on the nearby table and her brow furrows. “And that is a sleeping draught! How badly were you injured?”  
  
The blonde looks away guiltily at the brunette’s accusatory stare. “Epione says I must rest for four days.”  
  
“Four days? That is worse than when I injured my leg. _Zeus_ , Antiope! Are you in a lot of pain?” Menalippe asks, gently touching Antiope’s right hand with her fingertips.  
  
“I will manage.”  
  
“You are too stubborn,” the lieutenant shakes her head. “Have you eaten?”  
  
“I have ordered dinner,” Antiope says as Menalippe stands up, going to fetch a glass and jug of water from a side table.  
  
“Good. You must drink too, it will help the healing process. And sleep once you have eaten.”  
  
“I will,” the blonde nods, accepting the glass of water from her friend and swallowing a mouthful.  
  
“Why were you not wearing your gauntlets?” Menalippe frowns, sitting back beside her on the sofa.  
  
“Phil and I weren't duelling, we were simply practising new techniques so it did not seem necessary,” Antiope explains.  
  
“You weren't duelling? How did she injure you? You are always so careful!”  
  
“I was distracted,” Antiope snaps, angry with herself for it because it seems the brunette before her is still a weakness of hers.  
  
“Distracted?”  
  
“I was worrying about you!” The words tumbling out before she can control them. “You weren't at training and you gave no explanation.”  
  
“Oh,” Menalippe says, biting her lip. “I'm sorry—”  
  
“Don't be. I should have worn my gauntlets, you are right,” Antiope says, trying to shift the conversation away from dangerously honest territory. “I will always wear them in the future.”  
  
“Yes, well, Penelope always said… she—”  
  
Menalippe trails off in her admonishments as tears spring to her eyes again, and Antiope leans in to give her another hug. The brunette sobs against her shoulder for a few minutes and Antiope tries not to think about kissing her tears away. She needs to stop these fantasies; she should not be so selfish to think that the lieutenant’s love is anything more than that of a best friend.  
  
“I'm sorry. I am—”  
  
“Stop apologising, Mena,” Antiope murmurs.  
  
“Right…” Menalippe whispers, turning her head, and Antiope can feel her face pressing into her neck. She suppresses a shiver and continues rubbing the lieutenant's back with her uninjured hand.  
  
Menalippe stays for dinner, stealing peas from Antiope's plate and helping to slice her roast chicken for her. In an attempt to keep the lieutenant distracted from thinking about her newly-finished romance, they discuss their army, their horses, Diana, Iphthime’s latest sculpture in the palace gardens, and even whether or not Menalippe should cut her hair short.  
  
“It is your decision but I like your hair this length, it is… luscious,” Antiope says, swallowing as Menalippe removes her hair from its ponytail to run her fingers through it. Her own hair is still in her braids — and she thinks she'll need to take it out soon before the sleeping draught takes effect. Epione warned it would be strong but necessary in order to let her body heal.  
  
“I wish I could braid my hair like you,” the brunette pouts.  
  
“It only takes practice,” Antiope says around a yawn.  
  
“Is the potion taking effect?”  
  
“Hmmm… maybe.”  
  
“Let's get you into bed,” Menalippe says. She holds Antiope by the upper arm when she wobbles upon standing up, and guides her into the bedroom. Antiope sighs as she flops onto her large bed, suddenly feeling completely drowsy.  
  
“What's wrong?” Antiope asks when she sees the brunette frowning above her.  
  
“Nothing, but… could I sleep in here with you tonight?” Menalippe murmurs.  
  
“Yes! Always,” Antiope smiles, curling herself up under her soft blankets and feeling her eyes getting droopy as she watches Menalippe climb into the bed beside her. She feels her chest swell with love and the last thing she sees before she falls asleep is the brunette smiling softly at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter!! I for one am excited for the next chapter. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Need I remind you that I am your superior?” Antiope says, raising an eyebrow at Menalippe._
> 
> _“Perhaps you should,” the lieutenant retorts, taking another step towards her and looking at her defiantly. Her lips twitch into a smile and Antiope desperately wants to kiss them._

Antiope wakes up the next day to an empty bed and a note written in Menalippe’s delicate handwriting on the pillow beside her.  
  
_I have gone to training. I will walk Arion for you and I promise I will not feed him too many carrots. Thank you for your kindness. Rest today! All my love, Mena_  
  
She yawns and reads the note again, feeling a warmth spreading in her chest. The world feels hazy around her and she realises the sleeping draught must still be affecting her. She smiles and hugs the note to her chest, letting her eyes drift closed again as she thinks about Menalippe sharing her bed.  
  
“Antiope!” Hippolyta’s loud shout awakens her from her sensuous dreams.  
  
“Hmm?” Antiope yawns.  
  
“Why did I find out about your injury from Philippus at breakfast today?” her sister demands as she enters the bedroom.  
  
“It was not that bad,” the general murmurs, rolling over and frowning when she hears the crunch of paper against her under armour. She sighs when she realises she didn't bathe or change out of her training clothes yesterday and now she has slept in her bed in them too.  
  
“Phil says she could see your bone!” Hippolyta shrieks.  
  
“Shhh, I'm sleeping,” Antiope grumbles. “And Epione says—”  
  
“You are lucky you are under the effects of a sleeping draught…” her sister sighs and Antiope feels the bed shift beside her.  
  
“Mmm. Sleeping…” Antiope murmurs.  
  
“Does it hurt?”  
  
“It is manageable,” Antiope replies, wanting nothing more than to return to her Menalippe-filled dreams.  
  
“Make sure to rest, and— what is that?”  
  
The general opens her eyes to see Hippolyta staring at the paper in her hands curiously.  
  
“Mena left it on the pillow when she left,” Antiope sighs happily.  
  
“Menalippe… you slept with Menalippe?” Hippolyta shrieks and Antiope winces at the loud noise.  
  
“I wish,” she huffs.  
  
“But she spent the night?” her sister asks.  
  
“Yes… she was… sad about ending her relationship with Penelope,” Antiope says through a yawn.  
  
“Oh,” Hippolyta says. “Well, that changes things.”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
The dream of a loose-haired Menalippe in a revealing ocean blue dress is more appealing to Antiope than this conversation.  
  
“I said… we can discuss this when you are properly awake,” Hippolyta says, bending down to kiss Antiope on the forehead much like she would when putting Diana to bed.  
  
“Nooo, stay! It will be like old times,” Antiope smiles, reaching out for her sister.  
  
“If you insist,” Hippolyta replies after a moment.  
  
It is a struggle for Antiope to keep her eyes open against the herbal sleeping potion but she is aware of her sister removing her crown and jewellery before getting into bed beside her, and then she is lost to her dreams again.

* * *

“But you said yourself that Menalippe has said she loves you—”  
  
“She means it in a non-romantic way,” Antiope corrects her sister as they eat lunch in her bed. Her sheets already need cleaning after she slept in them without bathing so she does not mind the possibility of crumbs falling into the cotton. This is reminding her of how they used to be years ago — before Themyscira, before their uprising, before their enslavement by men — when they were carefree and unburdened by being the Queen and General.  
  
“Are you certain? I have seen the way she looks at you. She is—”  
  
“What are you talking about?” the general frowns, staring at her sister as if she has grown a second head. Perhaps she is hallucinating this conversation, she does still feel somewhat drowsy from the sleeping potion.  
  
“Menalippe _looks_ at you the way you look at her. I have seen it when you win the monthly contests, and when you are both taking care of Diana.”  
  
“You are being ridiculous,” Antiope shakes her head. She has hoped for such a scenario for many years now but she knows it is not true.  
  
“I am not! You decided that you wouldn't interfere with her relationship so I have kept my observations to myself, but now her relationship is over, and tell me you are not so dense to have missed her looks,” Hippolyta explains.  
  
“I… I suppose I have chalked it up to wishful thinking,” Antiope replies, feeling hesitant to be hopeful about the prospect of a relationship with Menalippe after almost half a decade of loving her with no chance of reciprocation.  
  
“Well, trust me, sister. She loves you. She may not be aware of the romantic nature yet but it is there,” Hippolyta says.  
  
Antiope dips her bread into the bowl of honey, and takes a bite, contemplating her sister’s advice. Menalippe ending her relationship with Penelope has changed so many factors, she feels unsure of how to behave.  
  
“Do not overthink it, Antiope,” Hippolyta says, sounding regal. “Just… be open to the possibility that once she has recovered from the end of her relationship, she will be looking for romance elsewhere.”  
  
“Someone has been reading Clio’s Volume Six,” Antiope teases, needing to lighten the conversation before she becomes trapped in her thoughts.  
  
“Communication is key to a pleasurable relationship,” Hippolyta replies.  
  
“How are you and Phil?” Antiope asks suddenly, guiltily thinking about how their non-work, non-Diana conversations have often lately  revolved around Menalippe.  
  
“We are good,” Hippolyta replies, picking up a strawberry from the platter.  
  
“Just _good_?” Antiope asks curiously, and remembers something from earlier this morning. “You said Philippus told you about my arm at breakfast this morning, is she still not living with you?”  
  
“No… my duties as Queen and hers as a Lieutenant make that difficult, especially with Diana being at such a crucial learning age… it is better if we have some time to ourselves… you know how I can be churlish if I am busy,” Hippolyta replies. “When we are together it is wonderful.”  
  
“See, this is why you are Queen,” Antiope says, leaning back in her pillows and pointing at her sister with her uninjured hand. “I wish I had your self-awareness.”  
  
Antiope knows she is a great strategist, teacher, and friend but the one area she has always struggled with is romance. Where her sister easily assesses situations and finds solutions,  Antiope can spend months in obliviousness. It took her a year to realise she was in love with Menalippe, and when she considers how she behaved in the aftermath of that revelation, she cannot believe it. Avoiding Menalippe in order to move on from her feelings was such a childish thing for her to do. Perhaps she should listen to her sister's advice and try not to overthink Menalippe’s behaviour. If Menalippe does love her in a romantic way, it will become obvious, and it is not as if they don't have centuries to spend together on this island.

* * *

Three days into her four days of ordered rest and Antiope is bored out of her mind. Diana is with her tutors today, Argos is not interested in following her around since she cannot throw sticks for him, Hippolyta is out overseeing the fortifications to the city, and Menalippe and Philippus are leading the army in training. Her arm still throbs with pain sometimes but it is manageable, and she no longer feels dizzy when walking so she decides to leave the palace.  
  
Timing her escape to when the guards change before lunchtime, as she knows her sister has ordered all palace workers to keep an eye on her, Antiope takes all the quietest halls out of the palace. Leaving through the North gate she breaks into a sprint to reach the tree line and only once she is covered by the island’s lush vegetation does she stop to breathe. She ignores the dull ache in her arm and grins at the feeling of being outside.  
  
She decides to walk down into the valley below the inselberg with the summit training circle where the trees are dense and it is perfect for training in secret. Hippolyta took her weapons away so she must improvise, doing many sit ups, squats, lunges, and stretches. It is mid afternoon and she is down on the ground in the splits when she hears the sound of someone running not too far away.  
  
“Antiope! I know you are here!” Menalippe shouts and she must only be about a hundred yards away.  
  
The general freezes, glancing around at the trees surrounding her and wondering how likely she is to be found.  
  
“Do not make me search this whole valley. You are in trouble, Antiope!” The lieutenant shouts again but Antiope remains silent. “Do you want me to tell Hippolyta where you are?”  
  
“Over here!” Antiope calls out reluctantly at the prospect of her sister knowing she has snuck out. That would mean more guards and no weapons for longer.  
  
“Aha! I knew it!” Menalippe says as she emerges between the leafy trees. “I came to visit you after lunch and you were missing.”  
  
“How did you find me?” Antiope asks, shifting out of the splits to gaze up at her friend. Themyscira is a rather large island and she thought she had hidden herself well.  
  
“Your two favourite places on Themyscira are the Golden beach and then this valley. With your arm still healing I knew swimming would be too strenuous so naturally, the valley was the next place you would go.”  
  
“This valley isn't my second favourite place on the island,” Antiope replies with a frown. “I prefer the Eastern cliffs and the city waterfalls.”  
  
“Not true. Perhaps you do not realise it but I know you love this valley. You like the quiet; the sounds of the animals and the echoes of the cliffs around us. You like the smell of the lilies and the way the sunlight falls on the leaves of the trees. The insberg is your favourite part, but since some of our sisters are training on it today I knew you would come down properly into the valley instead,” Menalippe replies smugly.  
  
“Huh,” Antiope says, stunned by her response. Menalippe is not wrong about all the reasons why she loves the valley — especially the inselberg with the fighting circle — and she may need to reconsider its rank in her favourite-parts-of-the-island list. “Are you a mind reader? How do you know this?”  
  
“It is plain upon your face every time we jog here or train on the inselberg,” Menalippe smiles and gestures to the tall hill behind them. “Now, stop distracting me. I am angry with you.”  
  
“You are angry with me?” the general repeats in amusement because the lieutenant is still smiling at her.  
  
“Yes! This was very reckless,” Menalippe says. “Your arm is still healing. You should not be out here exercising!”  
  
“I am being careful.”  
  
“Not careful enough! You were told four days of rest and it is only day three! When the healers tell you to rest, you must rest. Penelope taught me that…” the brunette trails off, blinking away tears as she thinks about her ex lover.  
  
“Oh, Mena. If you need a distraction, we could spar?” Antiope suggests.  
  
“That would be… _No_! You must rest!” Menalippe scowls and steps forward to gently slap Antiope's left arm, but she is smiling and Antiope is glad to see it.  
  
“Shall we go back to the palace? It won't be long until dinner time if you'd like to dine with me again?” Antiope asks. They have dined together the last two evenings and Antiope has been observing her friend carefully, trying to assess how she feels about her. Menalippe still gets upset when she thinks about Penelope and so Antiope does not intend to try and further their own relationship any time soon. She is more than content to continue simply being friends and fighting partners with the woman before her.  
  
“That would be nice,” Menalippe smiles, wiping at her eyes as they turn to walk back towards the city.

* * *

Antiope’s arm heals and save for a few weeks of stiffness and a long scar, there is no indication that she was ever badly cut. She is happier than ever over the next few months, not least of all because Menalippe moves on from Penelope and no longer hides her enthusiasm for training. The lieutenant comes up with more battle strategies, and sets up three-on-one duels.  
  
“ _Ha_!” Menalippe’s loud laugh cuts into Antiope's concentration as they lounge beside each other on the sand on their rest day.  
  
Unlike most days when they would be on the beach to race each other before training, today they are relaxing and reading books. Antiope is reading the complete collection of Sappho’s poetry in Ancient Greek. The pages of her book are well-worn even though Clio had made the copy for her only a few years ago.  
  
“This Shakespeare fellow is quite funny,” Menalippe says.  
  
“Yes,” Antiope replies, trying to focus on the beautiful poem she is reading.  
  
“Sorry, I forgot you need complete silence while reading Sappho,” the brunette teases and the blonde glances over at her.  
  
“Writing this exquisite deserves to be properly appreciated,” Antiope sniffs.  
  
“Which poem are you reading?” Menalippe asks, shuffling closer and grabbing the book to read the words, “Oh, this one is so sad.”  
  
“Sad? It is beautiful,” the general replies, trying to calm her beating heart when she watches Menalippe read over the words she knows by heart.  
  
“ _For the moment I catch sight of you there’s no speech left in me_ … poor Sappho to have her love be unrequited,” the lieutenant murmurs.  
  
“Mmm,” Antiope finds herself suddenly imitating the poem as she is lost for words while watching her friend’s slender fingers caress the worn paper.  
  
“You are right, it is beautiful,” Menalippe replies, turning to smile brilliantly at Antiope as she passes the book back. Antiope takes it from her with slightly shaky hands, feeling exposed even though the lieutenant has made no indication that she can tell how deeply in love the general is.  
  
“Yes it is,” Antiope replies, her eyes never leaving Menalippe’s form as she returns to her own reading.

* * *

“Yes, my darling, we will begin tonight,” Antiope whispers as she stands beside Diana, throwing sticks to Argos in the palace courtyard.  
  
“ _Yesss_!” the young girl exclaims, excited by the prospect of learning to fight under her aunt’s tutelage.  
  
“Shhh, no one must know,” Antiope says, squatting down to look sternly at her niece.  
  
“Sorry,” Diana mumbles instantly.  
  
“You must learn to contain yourself,” Antiope says firmly, staring at Diana until the girl squirms uncomfortably and then she leans in to kiss her forehead. “Worry not, I will teach you.”  
  
She stands up as Argos comes running back to them and takes the stick from the dog’s mouth, throwing it to the far end of the courtyard and squatting back down to whisper to Diana again.  
  
“Trigona is on patrol tonight. Count to one hundred after you hear her pass your door, and then come and meet me in my chambers. Understood?”  
  
“Yes, Antiope,” Diana nods her head and smiles at her aunt. “What should I wear?”  
  
“Your nightgown will suffice. We will not begin with weapons,” Antiope whispers.  
  
“Aww,” the young girl deflates.  
  
“You must learn other skills first,” the general replies, staring at her. She has no doubt that her niece is ready to begin her training but she needs to teach her about the seriousness of war and how to keep herself focused first. Swimming and horseriding were easy to teach but the princess must learn what it means to know how to kill someone, and how to control her strength. Antiope senses her greater powers but she cannot be sure whether Diana will easily tap into them or not.  
  
“I know, but—”  
  
“No, Diana. No weapons tonight. Though I promise it will not be long until you learn to wield a sword,” Antiope says.  
  
“I cannot wait!” the princess exclaims.  
  
“I know, darling,” the general smiles, glad that her niece is excited by this and that her sister’s opposition hasn't changed her mind. They are going against Hippolyta’s wishes, sneaking around behind her back, but Antiope knows in her bones that it is right. Ares is out there somewhere and they must be prepared. “Now—”  
  
“Argos!” Menalippe shrieks from behind them and Antiope stands up quickly, turning around to see the dog has run past them to greet the lieutenant, and that he has dropped the stick and is currently biting the end of her wooden spear. Antiope muffles a giggle as she watches her friend try to pry the dog away from her weapon.  
  
“Argos! No!” Diana shouts and runs over towards them. “Bad dog!”  
  
Diana wraps her arms around Argos’ body and tugs to try and pull him away from the spear. Since he is fully grown and almost as tall as the princess, she does not yet have the strength to pull him away, but her tugs do convince him to let go of the weapon. Argos whines and gives them his best puppy eyes, and Menalippe cannot resist patting him on the head.  
  
“You are too cheeky, Argos,” Menalippe coos.  
  
“Come on, boy, your stick is over here,” Antiope calls out but as usual the dog seems to prefer the attentions of the lieutenant.  
  
“What were you two discussing before? It seemed important,” Menalippe asks curiously.  
  
“Nothing that important,” Antiope says quickly as Diana’s eyes widen and they lock gazes. “Just aunt and niece business.”  
  
“Oh… _Zeus._ You're going to begin training her aren't you?” Menalippe hisses.  
  
“No,” the blonde replies, stepping closer to her friend and glancing at Diana, who seems frozen in guilt.  
  
“Antiope, do not worry. I have told you before that I will help you,” Menalippe smiles, and looks down at Diana. “I can keep a secret.”  
  
“Thank you Mena!” Diana smiles and latches onto Menalippe's legs, pushing Argos aside to hug the lieutenant.

* * *

Diana sneaks away to Antiope’s room a few nights a week to practise training without any weapons. They meditate, stretch, and practice various strikes with empty hands, making sure the girl has good balance and focus. Antiope explains the importance of breathing and understanding your body. Once she is certain that her niece understands the seriousness of fighting and killing, and the dangers of Ares, they move outside the palace to train together in a nearby cave twice a week, and on the nights Menalippe is on patrol they sneak down to the closest beach.  
  
She teaches Diana how to use a spear first because she will benefit from the added distance the weapon places between her and her enemies while she is physically smaller. The princess may have more strength in her bones than any other Amazon, but Antiope cannot betray her sister and tell Diana about her true heritage, so she must train her like she would train anyone else, and hope that her niece discovers her powers on her own. Her niece takes to the spear like a duck to water and Antiope could not be prouder, nor Menalippe for that matter. The lieutenant joins them some nights to help refine Diana’s spear technique and Antiope enjoys the secretive smiles they all share during the daytime.  
  
She tries not to think too hard about the way Menalippe smiles at her — she tells herself she’s just imagining the fondness in her eyes and the sighs upon her lips, but Hippolyta still tells her otherwise. She cannot listen to her sister, it has only been seven months since Menalippe ended her relationship with Penelope, and Antiope doesn’t want to get her hopes up. She has spent nearly six years locking away her feelings so she cannot allow them to tumble out now in a hasty decision.  
  
She spends the Seventh Annual Feast in her chambers, too scared of what she might do with Oeone’s wine affecting her judgement.

* * *

“I told you, the spear is by far the best weapon,” Menalippe grins from where she stands near the edge of the inselberg’s summit watching Antiope and Diana.  
  
“ _Ha_ , just wait until you try the bow and arrow,” Antiope says to her niece.  
  
“I think that I will like all weapons,” Diana replies diplomatically and Antiope laughs at how much she sounds like her mother.  
  
“That is the best opinion to have, my darling,” Antiope smiles and repositions herself with her spear. “Let us go again.”  
  
Diana stands opposite her aunt, her wooden spear poised to strike, and they go through the various movements they have been practising. Diana darts forwards with an overhead strike, Antiope blocks it and makes a swipe at Diana’s stomach. Diana steps back and spins, aiming for Antiope’s side with her next blow. Her aunt evades the movement and jabs her spear forward towards Diana’s chest, this time making contact with a gentle thud.  
  
“Aw,” Diana huffs when she realises she has lost again.  
  
“Very good, Diana,” Antiope praises her. “Do not despair, you are new to this, and you are young. Not even Menalippe can beat me.”  
  
“Hey!” Menalippe exclaims.  
  
“It is true,” Antiope says, turning to her friend smugly and leaning against her spear.  
  
“It is not nice to brag,” Diana teases her aunt.  
  
“I am not bragging, I am simply being proud of my accomplishments. Mena can beat me at running.”  
  
“That is true, Ti is a very slow runner compared to me,” Menalippe smiles, walking over to them.  
  
“I wouldn't say _very slow_ ,” Antiope huffs, knowing it is simply payback for her earlier comment.  
  
“Very slow,” Menalippe repeats to Diana as she comes to a stop beside them, making the young girl giggle.  
  
“Need I remind you that I am your superior?” Antiope says, raising an eyebrow at Menalippe.  
  
“Perhaps you should,” the lieutenant retorts, taking another step towards her and looking at her defiantly. Her lips twitch into a smile and Antiope desperately wants to kiss them.  
  
“As you wish, _lieutenant,_ ” the general says, standing up tall to be her most commanding, and staring into Menalippe’s beautiful eyes.  
  
“How do you do that?” Menalippe asks suddenly.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Make yourself seem a foot taller than I am.”  
  
“I don’t know…” Antiope replies, confused because she always feels so short compared to the other Amazons; as their General she wishes she was taller.  
  
“I know that you are shorter than I am but somehow you always seem taller… especially when you are being… _commanding_ ,” Menalippe murmurs and once again Antiope’s gaze is drawn to her lips. She doesn’t know how to respond to that — she likes this new information but Menalippe’s proximity is making her lose all ability to think.  
  
“Can we _please_ resume my training?” Diana huffs, breaking the silence between the adults.  
  
Antiope takes a step back and looks down at her niece, snapping out of the lovesick trance she had so easily fallen into. Diana has crossed her arms and is staring up at them with a pout on her lips, no doubt annoyed that they were ignoring her.  
  
“Of course,” she says, walking over to the middle of the fighting circle again.  
  
“Yay!” the princess shouts as she hurries over to join her.  
  
They train for about another hour, practising the same moves and working on Diana’s ability to anticipate where Antiope’s next attack will land. She always aims for the same locations — stomach, side, chest, legs — and simply varies up the order. The young girl is getting faster at blocking and dodging but she hasn’t yet mastered reading where the attacks will next be directed. Antiope could not be prouder, however, of how far her niece has come in her few months of training.  
  
“The sun is close to setting!” Menalippe calls out, interrupting their training.  
  
“Aww,” Diana sighs, knowing that means she must return to the palace. ”Fine.”  
  
“You have fought well, sweetheart. I am so proud of you,” Antiope smiles at her niece as she takes her spear from her.  
  
“Thank you!” Diana replies, happily embracing her aunt in a hug before handing over her spear. “When will we train again? Tonight?”  
  
“Oh, I wish,” Antiope laughs. “Soon. We must not arouse any suspicion.”  
  
“I know,” the princess sighs again.  
  
She hugs Menalippe too before rushing off down the steps to the path back to the palace. Antiope has told her to tell Hippolyta she was out collecting flowers, and to pluck some on her way back. If she isn’t seen with Antiope and Menalippe then her sister will not have any cause to suspect Diana is training with them, and any bruises or scrapes can be attributed to the flower-searching.  
  
“She is progressing quickly,” Menalippe comments.  
  
“Yes she is,” Antiope grins, examining the two spears she holds in her hands. “Care to fight?”  
  
“Hmm… no, thank you,” the lieutenant replies, looking out over the surrounding valley. The sun is dipping low into the trees back towards the city, and the sky is slowly darkening.  
  
“Lazy,” the blonde taunts her.  
  
“We will be running on the beach at sunrise,” Menalippe points out as Antiope puts the spears down and comes to stand beside her at the cliff edge.  
  
“You make a fair point.”  
  
“I always do… rest days are for resting, Ti. If it was not for Diana I would be relaxing at home rather than here… though I cannot deny this view is always breathtaking,” Menalippe smiles at her.  
  
“I love it here,” Antiope sighs.  
  
“So do I,” Menalippe replies as she sits down on the grass bordering the stone fighting ring.  
  
“We should return to the city before it gets dark,” Antiope suggests.  
  
“Noo, I want to watch the sunset.”  
  
Menalippe grabs her hand and tugs her down beside her before Antiope can protest. She feels her heart instantly start to race, especially when the lieutenant does not let go of her hand. She cannot make sense of what it all means — Menalippe has always been an affectionate person, but with Penelope long in the past, Antiope can’t help but wonder if perhaps she is starting to reciprocate her feelings.  
  
“This golden colour of the clouds is so beautiful,” Menalippe sighs, and Antiope has to tear her eyes away from her to look out at the sky.  
  
“Mmm,” she nods in agreement.  
  
“Oh! I heard the funniest joke this morning. You will like it,” the brunette says, but Antiope is not entirely listening because she is too focused on the thumb she can feel gently moving across the back of her hand.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“A fellow says to a butcher from Sydon, ‘Lend me a knife as far as Smyrna,’” Menalippe begins.  
  
“Mmm.”  
  
Antiope is once again preoccupied with staring at the brunette’s lips and she is weighing up the benefits of leaning in and kissing Menalippe right now. She has spent so many years wondering, and now seems like as good a time as ever, and if she isn’t imagining things then the lieutenant has definitely seemed flirtatious in recent weeks. She takes a deep breath to settle herself and watches as Menalippe turns to look at her as she tells the punchline of the joke.  
  
“And the butcher replies, ‘I don’t have a knife that reaches that far!’ Then the fellow—”  
  
Menalippe doesn’t get to finish her sentence because Antiope is laughing from the joke and from her nerves, and is leaning in to kiss her. Their lips crash together and it is not graceful at all but Antiope doesn’t care. Menalippe responds instantly, kissing her back firmly, and washing away all of Antiope’s fears. Her heart feels like it could pound right out of her chest when Menalippe grips her hand more tightly and sighs against her lips. The kiss seems to last an eon and when they eventually pull apart to breathe, Antiope feels like she is finally whole.  
  
“Finally,” Menalippe whispers, a wide smile on her face.  
  
“Huh?” Antiope replies, not able to think with the way the world has just shifted on its axis.  
  
“I have been waiting half a year for this.”  
  
“What?” Antiope blinks.  
  
“Oh, Antiope,” Menalippe giggles and closes the distance between them, capturing Antiope’s lips and making the world spin again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you thought? :) x


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _They kiss without regard for the world around them, far too overwhelmed by the intensity of their passion._

They kiss without regard for the world around them, far too overwhelmed by the intensity of their passion. All Antiope can think about is the feeling of Menalippe’s mouth on hers, her soft lips, her teasing tongue. Her hands have found Menalippe’s waist and she is gripping the brunette tightly through her leather armour while the lieutenant’s hands tangle in her hair, no doubt ruining her braid. The sound of their helms clanging together is what finally draws Antiope out of her trance.  
  
“Oh yes, these must go,” Menalippe giggles, her nimble fingers gently removing Antiope’s armour headpiece and then her own; all the while Antiope stares at her in a joyful daze. “That is better.”  
  
The brunette smiles and cups Antiope’s face in her hands, thumbs gently brushing her jaw as their lips touch again.  
  
“Wait,” Antiope murmurs, having finally got her thoughts in order after feeling like she has entered a different world.  
  
“Hmm?” Menalippe smiles, resting her hands on Antiope’s hips.  
  
“You said you have been waiting half a year?” the blonde asks, her heart fluttering at the implication.  
  
“Oh, yes,” the brunette bites her lip. “About six months ago I realised that I… I _want_ you. And I could tell that you felt the same way but you were hesitant… so I have been waiting.”  
  
“Gods…” Antiope murmurs, her fingernails digging into Menalippe’s armour. “If only I—”  
  
“No, do not think about anything but how we are right now. _Now_ is perfect, Ti,” Menalippe smiles and her eyes are shining brightly in the soft pink light of the sunset.  
  
Antiope lets out a shuddering breath, feeling overwhelmed with love, and her own eyes also fill with tears as she grins hopelessly at Menalippe. They giggle and kiss again, trembling and clinging to each other’s armour; it feels as if their souls are joining together. Antiope feels so deeply for Menalippe that she still can't quite fathom that this is actually happening, and she almost whimpers when Menalippe eventually pulls away from her,    
  
“We should return to the city,” Menalippe murmurs reluctantly. “Before it gets too dark.”  
  
“I suppose…” Antiope sighs.  
  
“As much as I enjoyed our impromptu sleepover under the stars three years ago, I do not wish to repeat the experience on this hill,” the brunette says.  
  
Antiope smiles as she thinks of the memory of sleeping wrapped in Menalippe's arms, and she suddenly realises that it could actually happen again, perhaps even tonight. She has spent so many years imagining what it would be like to be with Menalippe, that now it is happening she cannot believe it.  
  
“You make a fair point,” she replies.  
  
They stand up and Menalippe gathers their discarded helms while Antiope collects the spears. They make their way down the stone steps to the path back to the city, the daylight disappearing rapidly around them. On their way through the forest Menalippe reaches for Antiope’s hand and she feels herself blush. Coupled with the wide grin on her face she is certain she looks ridiculous and she is thankful for the near darkness surrounding them. They walk in comfortable silence until they break free of the trees and approach the North gate where Menalippe releases Antiope’s hand to wave at Cydippe, the Amazon on guard duty. The moon has risen by now and Menalippe seems to glow in its soft light as they stroll through the palace grounds.  
  
“So… I'll see you in the morning?” the lieutenant asks softly when they reach a fork in the path.  
  
“Oh,” Antiope frowns and stops walking, having assumed they would return to her chambers and dine together. “You do not—”  
  
“No thank you,” Menalippe murmurs and Antiope searches her face for regret but only finds reassurance.  
  
“I thought—”  
  
“We do not need to rush this, Ti,” the brunette smiles, stepping closer and reaching up with her right hand to brush back the loose strands of blonde hair that have escaped Antiope’s braid.  
  
“I just… I feel like I finally have you and I do not wish to waste any more time…” the blonde replies, her chest feeling tight despite Menalippe’s gentle touch on her cheek.  
  
“ _Antiope_ ,” Menalippe begins seriously, her eyes dark. “Do not worry. I am yours.”  
  
“Right,” Antiope replies, feeling too overwhelmed to properly reply.  
  
Menalippe giggles and leans in to kiss her, grounding her with her lips and reassuring her that this is real and it is not disappearing into a dream any time soon.  
  
“You are thinking too much,” the lieutenant whispers as she pulls away from their kiss.  
  
“It is in my nature,” Antiope replies defensively.  
  
“I know,” Menalippe smiles, and Antiope’s heart flutters for the millionth time this evening. “I will see you in the morning.”  
  
“Yes,” Antiope replies instantly.  
  
“I’m keeping this tonight,” the lieutenant adds playfully and holds up Antiope’s golden helm. “Sleep well.”  
  
“Likewise,” Antiope replies, feeling dazed.  
  
Menalippe giggles and steps away from her to turn and taking the left path towards the rest of the city. Antiope watches her for a few moments before she remembers to breathe and to walk down the other path into the palace proper. She reaches her chambers and immediately drops the spears she is carrying before shedding her training garments and running a bath. Timandra recently worked out a way to pump hot water up from the thermal springs into their plumbing system and Antiope could not be more thankful in this moment.  
  
She sinks into the warm water, sighing as her body instantly relaxes and she lets her mind wander. Menalippe's reassurance has helped shed any of her lasting fears and now she can focus simply on the way it felt to kiss the brunette, and how she would very much like to do it again. As her mind fills with memories and dreams alike, her hands move south in the tub and she makes up for Menalippe’s absence without feeling any guilt for the first time.

* * *

In the morning, Antiope wakes up at sunrise and dresses herself faster than ever before. She does not bother with her leathers and simply puts on undergarments and a short linen training dress. After teaching Diana to use a spear all yesterday afternoon she doesn't much feel like training with weapons today. She will do strength-building exercises and work on her limberness — the next monthly games will feature climbing up the cliffs and she wants to be prepared.  
  
She reaches the beach in record time, thinking about how she and Menalippe will be able to celebrate any future victories at the games with kisses. The brunette occupying her thoughts is not yet on the beach but Nu’bia, Tritons, Euboea and Niobe are standing around stretching. The sight of Niobe snaps Antiope out of her daydreaming and as she stretches her legs she now thinks about Themysciran gossip. She does not think her ex-lover will mind her being together with Menalippe but the idea of all their Amazon sisters knowing right now is suddenly unappealing. Considering their status, there is no doubt that their warriors will want details, and Penelope might not take the news well. This new thing with Menalippe is not even a day old and Antiope decides she wants it to be private for a while.  
  
Thankfully Antiope soon spots Menalippe making her way down to the beach and she rushes over to share her thoughts with her away from the other warriors.  
  
“Good morning,” Menalippe smiles, twirling Antiope’s armour headpiece around in her hands while the early morning sun glints off her own .  
  
“Good morning, Mena,” the blonde replies.  
  
The lieutenant takes another step towards her to close the distance between them but Antiope shakes her head and steps back.  
  
“Oh,” Menalippe frowns, her forehead creasing adorably.  
  
“I want to kiss you,” Antiope blurts out, “Gods, I want to kiss you… but I also want this to stay between us for a while. I don’t want to be the subject of gossip. Is that— do you mind?”  
  
The lieutenant glances behind them at the group of warriors ready to start the morning running session, and then back to Antiope. She considers it for a moment before smiling and shaking her head.  
  
“I like the way you think,” she whispers.  
  
Antiope’s stomach flips with happiness, and she feels very glad that Menalippe agrees with her. She looks down at the lieutenant fiddling with her headpiece in her hands and smiles fondly. Menalippe smiles and hands her the headpiece, deliberately letting their fingertips touch. Antiope craves more physical connection but she must be patient; they have an eternity to learn each other’s bodies.  
  
Antiope puts her headpiece on, and with one last smile at Menalippe they turn around to join the other women on the beach. They jog as a group along the sand and then up onto the main forest trail with the sun at their backs. Menalippe leads the pack as always, cracking jokes and encouraging everyone to run faster, and somehow she manages to eat blackberries plucked from a nearby bush without breaking her stride. Antiope feels content in the knowledge that they are together and every time their eyes meet she enjoys their shared secret.  
  
About two hours later when they have finished their run and returned to the city for breakfast before training, Antiope and Menalippe wordlessly decide to skip the meal. It is not as if they need to eat and the general thinks that the time they spend alone will be much more enjoyable. They walk to the stables to fetch their horses for the day and instead Antiope finds herself pressed up against a large tree out of sight of anyone.  
  
“ _Zeus_ , I can resist no longer,” the brunette murmurs.  
  
Antiope feels a rush of giddiness through her body as Menalippe cups her jaw with both hands and hones in on her mouth. She feels the brunette’s tongue against her lips instantly and parts them with a sigh. This kiss is more heated than any other they’ve shared and Antiope feels compelled to tug the lieutenant closed to her despite the way their metal helms clink together. She settles her hands on the taller woman’s hips, thumbs finding the bare skin between her top and skirt. Menalippe tastes of the blackberries she ate along their run and Antiope wants to kiss her forever.  
  
Antiope does not know how long their passionate kiss lasts but she does know that the tree bark is starting to be uncomfortable, but she will endure it for this kiss. Menalippe’s hands are bracketing her against the large oak as they explore each other’s mouths and their thighs bump together. Antiope cannot resist nipping at the brunette’s soft lower lip and she receives a giggle in response. She smiles fondly, loving the sound of Menalippe’s laughter.  
  
“Mmm,” Menalippe smiles, pulling back to finally look at Antiope. “Good morning.”  
  
“Good morning,” the blonde replies breathlessly.  
  
“We should have met earlier to do this before running… It is all I have been able to think of since last night,” Menalippe confesses.  
  
“Me too,” the general says, feeling giddy with this proof of Menalippe’s attraction. “And we _could_ meet before running, though that would entail you waking up earlier.”  
  
“Ew,” Menalippe wrinkles her nose.  
  
Antiope laughs and slides her hands around to Menalippe’s back, fingers exploring her exposed skin.  
  
“Otherwise you are welcome to share my bed so that we could wake up together,” she says brazenly. Pushing away her feelings and fantasies for Menalippe for all of these years made her initially hesitant but now that the brunette has made her attraction clear, Antiope feels emboldened.  
  
“That sounds wonderful… One day we will,” Menalippe replies.  
  
The general sighs; she is somewhat disappointed but she understands the lieutenant’s wishes. She settles for stepping away from the scratchy bark to kiss Menalippe once more.

* * *

They part ways after saddling their horses and leaving the stables; Menalippe is going to oversee duels atop the inselberg and Antiope will be training with Hippolyta at the Eastern cliffs. Her sister is unlikely to ever lead a jump over the cliffs as it is not ideal for the queen to be so isolated from the army, but it is a good abdominal strengthening exercise, and it will be part of this month’s games.  
  
She is checking the knots on the ropes where they are attached to metal anchors near the edge of the cliff. Io and their dressmakers are working on a design so that archers can attach ropes to their armour and then fire the ropes with arrows so they can descend the cliffs at any point. For now they must settle for these fixed rope locations and simply knotting the other end of the rope around their waists. It is not that an Amazon couldn’t survive the fall to the base of the cliffs, but that a controlled descent allows them to fire arrows  and throw knives as they go.  
  
“Good morning, sister,” Hippolyta calls out as she rides over, flanked by Venelia and Aella. She stops her horse and dismounts elegantly, her capes flowing behind her.  
  
“Good morning,” Antiope smiles at her, tugging on the last rope and deeming it safely tied.  
  
“I cannot believe you are making me do this,” her sister grumbles.  
  
“It will be fun!”  
  
“Perhaps the jumping will be fun, but the climb back up will not be.”  
  
“You must not be so negative. This will be an enjoyable challenge,” Antiope says as she starts tying one of the ropes around her waist. “You must discard your cloak.”  
  
Hippolyta follows her instructions and soon they both have ropes tied around their middles ready to jump. Antiope yells a battle cry and they each launch themselves over the edge. She loves the adrenaline of the free fall, and braces herself for the landing on the beach below. Her sister lands beside her with a grin and then they turn to start climbing back up the cliff face.  
  
“Must we do this?” Hippolyta groans about a third of the way up the cliff.  
  
“Yes. Keep moving! Find the next foothold or handhold and lift yourself up,” the general encourages her sister.  
  
“Ugh,” the queen grunts.  
  
“You can do it!” Antiope shouts. She is slightly higher up and pauses to admire the ocean behind them. “It is a glorious sight, is it not?”  
  
“How can you be so cheerful?” Hippolyta gasps as she finds another crevice in the rock to climb up.  
  
“It is a beautiful day in this glorious paradise! What is there not to be cheerful about?”  
  
“You are not… usually quite this… excited by it,” Hippolyta replies between breaths as she pulls herself up to Antiope’s level and clings to the cliff face, the wind whipping her hair around her face.  
  
“Well, today I am. Come on, we must keep climbing,” Antiope replies and reaches for her next handhold.  
  
“Why are you — Zeus! Something has happened with Menalippe,” Hippolyta exclaims as she continues climbing.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Do not play coy while we are half way up a cliff, sister.”  
  
“Fine…” Antiope sighs since their day-old secret is already blown but she knows Hippolyta won’t tell anyone save for Philippus. She glances up and confirms the cliff top is still a while away, and knows that Venelia and Aella cannot overhear. “Yes.”  
  
“Gods! When? What?” Hippolyta asks, quickly climbing up the cliff to reach Antiope’s level again.  
  
“Last night… We kissed,” Antiope replies, a smile spreading over her face uncontrollably as she remembers it. “And this morning.”  
  
“Did you sleep—”  
  
“No… we are taking it slow,” she explains, leaning into the cliff face as the wind buffets them.  
  
“But you are together?”  
  
“Yes,” Antiope says breathlessly, giddy at the thought of being in a relationship with Menalippe.  
  
“ _Zeus! Finally!”_ Hippolyta squeals uncharacteristically and has to clutch the cliff more firmly.  
  
“You are very excited…”  
  
“Of course, sister. I want you to be happy… and I also want to never have to deal with your lovesick moping again,” Hippolyta teases.  
  
“ _Oh_! For that I will make you climb this cliff with weights next time!”

* * *

Antiope does not see Menalippe for the rest of the day. She and Hippolyta finish a gruelling half day of rock climbing and rappelling, then bathe in the thermal pools, and spend the afternoon with Diana and Argos. At dinnertime she reluctantly accepts Timandra’s invitation to dine with some of the other senators and joins them in the palace’s dining hall. She had hoped to seek out Menalippe and dine with her but her friendships with other Amazons are important too. The company is wonderful and she enjoys their meal but she can’t help thinking about how she’d rather be kissing her beautiful lieutenant.  
  
She is about to reach for a third loukoumas when two hands settle on her shoulders and she turns to find Menalippe standing behind her.  
  
“There you are,” Menalippe smiles, and then remembers to give a formal nod of her head to the senators.  
  
“Hello Mena,” Antiope replies happily.  
  
“Senators, do you mind if I steal the General for some urgent business?”  
  
Menalippe’s fingers brush across Antiope’s exposed shoulders and she feels goosebumps erupt on her skin. The senators agree without question and Antiope tries not to jump up from the table too quickly. She follows Menalippe out of the dining room and down the hallway to a room full of tapestries and objects that once belonged to the Gods which Zeus left for them in Themyscira as a memory.  
  
“You are an in demand woman,” Menalippe comments as she shuts the door behind them.  
  
“Well,” Antiope’s breath catches as she gets a proper look at the brunette. Out of her armour and with her hair down she is always a stunning sight, and for once Antiope is allowed to truly look. “I cannot be expected to simply wait around for beautiful warriors to kiss me.”  
  
“Beautiful warriors?” the brunette laughs.  
  
“Yes,” the blonde smiles, stepping towards her and pushing her back against a nearby tapestry. “You are so beautiful.”  
  
Menalippe bites her lip as Antiope runs a hand through her long wavy hair and tangles the other in the loose white dress at her hip. The blonde slowly closes the gap between their lips, brushing hers gently against the brunette’s before they open for her tongue. They take their time; it is only early evening and they have all night to learn the map of each other’s mouths without any other duties to attend to. Their hands roam each other’s backs and sides and Antiope is certain her braids and ponytail are coming undone. Heady desire flows between them and Antiope knows they both feel it though they will not act on it yet.  
  
“You taste of cinnamon,” the brunette murmurs.  
  
“I was eating loukoumades,” Antiope replies as she starts pressing kisses along Menalippe’s jaw.  
  
“Aww, You ate my favourite food without me?” Menalippe pouts.  
  
“I did. What are you going to do about it?” Antiope grins and nips at the brunette’s jaw near her ear.  
  
“Hmm,” Menalippe tugs on Antiope’s ponytail, forcing her head back to look her in the eye. Antiope registers a wicked grin on the lieutenant’s face before her mouth is once again upon her. Menalippe kisses her fiercely, all tongue and gentle teeth and hands _definitely_ messing up her hairstyle.  
  
When they part again, Antiope finds herself clinging to Menalippe’s silk dress. She herself doesn’t own any such dresses — she prefers practical clothing that cannot be caught in battle and which will withstand all the elements — but that doesn’t mean she cannot appreciate the way Menalippe looks right now. With her lips plump from kissing, her hair flowing down over her shoulders and her dress askew, she looks utterly irresistible.  
  
“Beautiful,” Antiope repeats her earlier sentiments as she tries to quell the thrum of pleasure between her legs.  
  
“Thank you,” Menalippe blushes, biting her lip and reaching up to cup the back of Antiope’s head. “So are you.”  
  
Antiope can feel her heart thudding quickly in her chest and she looks down as unexpected tears form in her eyes.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
She feels gentle fingers lifting her chin up and she tries to blink away the tears as her blue eyes meet dark brown ones.  
  
“Nothing… I just…” the words seem stuck under her tongue; after so many years of keeping them to herself it feels strange to actually consider uttering them.  
  
“Stop overthinking… This is perfect. You are _perfect_ ,” Menalippe replies and leans in to kiss her softly. “Now, will you show me around this room? I have never been in here, and I want to see the Gods’ treasures.”  
  
“Haven’t you seen them before?” Antiope asks, grateful for the way Menalippe knew she needed a distraction.  
  
“I am not part of the Royal family like some,” the brunette quips, bumping her hip against the blonde..  
  
“That would not stop you from exploring the palace if you wished,” Antiope replies, stepping back and leading Menalippe over to some of the decorative plates hanging on the other wall.  
  
“I know… but I prefer to have a tour guide.”  
  
“As long as you don’t mind a bad guide,,” the blonde admits as she stops in front of the ornate plates. “These belonged to Hermes. I believe they are solid gold.”  
  
“Oh, they are beautiful!” Menalippe replies, tracing one of the golden plates with her fingertips.  
  
“But they are not practical for eating. Io wants to melt some of them for decorating weapons.”  
  
“Ooh, golden weapons. Yes please,” the brunette sighs. “I would love a new shield.”  
  
“That would be lovely… So if we turn around we can properly see the tapestry of Cronus castrating his father,” Antiope gestures at the tapestry, grimacing when she realises that’s what they were kissing against.  
  
“Hermes did always like me… I hope he does not emerge from the Underworld to spite me for melting his plates,” Menalippe muses aloud, making Antiope laugh at how distracted she is by the idea of a new shield.  
  
“Good idea. Let’s ignore that tapestry,” Antiope says.  
  
“Huh? Oh, ew,” Menalippe’s disgust for the tapestry is evident the moment she lays eyes on it and she clutches Antiope’s arm. “That is horrid. Please show me something else.”  
  
“Well, this is my favourite item,” Antiope smiles and bumps her shoulder against the brunette, gesturing over to an exquisite helmet resting on a pillow on a Corinthian display column.  
  
“ _By Zeus,_ is that—”  
  
“Yes, that was Athena’s,” Antiope replies softly. Being in this room surrounded by the possessions of the Gods makes the memory of their sacrifice stronger than ever. Antiope gives thanks every day for everything the Gods gave them, and she vows to train Diana and her army to be able to defeat Ares in return. “If Ares returns I should like to wear it instead of my own helm for strength.”  
  
“You do not need her strength,” Menalippe murmurs, looking at the great spiked helmet in awe before turning to lean in and kiss Antiope.  
  
“Don't you wish to see the rest of the artefacts?” the blonde murmurs against her lips.  
  
“Hmm, no I think I prefer this,” Menalippe replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these women so much, I hope you're still enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it! I love all comments and kudos. ❤


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Antiope has never been so happy in her life and she wants to live in this moment forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've bumped up the rating of this fic to mature to be safe, but I haven't explicitly described anything sexual in this chapter. I've decided to post their first time having sex as a separate [oneshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372057). I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

“I do not wish to return to the yard,” Menalippe murmurs against Antiope’s lips.  
  
“Nor do I…”  
  
Antiope has Menalippe pressed up against the wall behind shelves of armour and weapons in Io’s workshop. The blacksmith is busy walking her dogs and the two warriors have made use of the privacy to kiss each other instead of training. Antiope should be sword fighting with her sister but Philippus traded places with a knowing look towards the general and first lieutenant.  
  
“But we should…” the brunette sighs.  
  
“We should…” Antiope echoes, gripping onto Menalippe’s leather-covered hips more firmly as she ducks her head to kiss the brunette’s neck.  
  
“We must do our duty as leaders,” Menalippe says.  
  
“Mmhmm.”  
  
Antiope isn’t really paying attention anymore, she’s too busy gently kissing Menalippe’s neck, making sure not to leave any marks as she moves along to her shoulder. They have been together for about a fortnight now and Antiope doesn’t regret keeping their relationship private but it does mean they can’t always see each other outside of training without arousing suspicion. Yesterday when she realised Io’s workshop is empty for about an hour every day they conspired to make use of it.  
  
“And Io will probably return soon…” the lieutenant continues with a sigh, running her hands through Antiope’s hair.  
  
“Mmm.”  
  
“We do not want to get caught…”  
  
“Mena,” Antiope says, pulling her head back to look at the taller woman.  
  
“Yes?” Menalippe replies breathlessly.  
  
“Stop talking.”  
  
“Bu—“  
  
The blonde cuts her off with a fierce kiss, slipping her tongue between the brunette’s lips before she can say another word. Antiope does not want to think about their duties right now, she just wants to enjoy their embrace.  
  
Before too long there is the sound of barking outside the workshop and they spring apart. Antiope can still feel Menalippe’s leather armour beneath her fingertips as she goes to pretend to examine a nearby half-finished sword on Io’s workbench as the blacksmith walks in.  
  
“General! I was not expecting you,” Io says as she enters with six dogs at her heels.  
  
“I apologise for the intrusion. We were interested in seeing your progress on the new weapons,” Antiope lies.  
  
“We? Oh, Lieutenant. Hello,” Io nods her head in greeting and Antiope turns to see Menalippe is longingly touching an oval-shaped shield.  
  
“This is beautiful,” Menalippe sighs.  
  
“Do not tell me you want an oval shield now,” the blacksmith grumbles. Over the years Io has become the main blacksmith for their new weapons while other blacksmiths focus on horseshoes and the like.  
  
“No, Mena is perfectly happy with the proposed design for her new round shield,” Antiope interjects before the lieutenant can speak. She knows that she and her warriors have a habit of becoming over excited by new weaponry and she does not want to ask too much of the blacksmith.  
  
“I— yes, I am,” the brunette says though her face betrays her desire for an additional shield.  
  
“Good,” Io replies.  
  
Antiope muffles a laugh as Menalippe gives the shield another stroke. “We should be off, or would you fancy some private time with that shield, Mena?”  
  
The lieutenant blushes red instantly and steps back from the shield while the other two women laugh. Antiope bids farewell to the blacksmith and makes her way out of the workshop. She stops outside the entrance to let her eyes adjust to the sunlight and she feels an arm wrap around her waist.  
  
“The only thing I want private time with is you,” Menalippe murmurs in her ear.  
  
“I’m glad,” she replies and turns to smile at the brunette. In the bright sunshine she can see how well-kissed Menalippe’s lips look and she is certain hers look the same. “Oh no.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“It is, ah, quite obvious that we have been kissing…” she whispers, gesturing to the brunette’s lips.  
  
“Oh,” Menalippe bites her lip and removes her arm from around Antiope’s waist when she realises they are out in the open now.  
  
“There are some apple trees along the way… We could eat apples to hide our mouths,” Antiope muses and begins walking back up the path to the training grounds.  
  
“Ooh. Good idea,” the lieutenant says. “You may also want to fix your hair…”  
  
“You didn’t!” Antiope groans, reaching up to feel her hair and realising that her impeccable braid has been destroyed. She was too wrapped up in the moment to think about where Menalippe’s hands were while they were kissing, and now realises they were roaming through her hair.  
  
“Your hair is too beautiful to resist,” Menalippe replies, looking entirely unapologetic.  
  
“I am going to make you do chin ups for this,” the general replies as she begins removing her braid to re-do it.  
  
“Ugh, fine. I suppose it _will_ help us for next week’s contest.”  
  
“Indeed,” Antiope smiles.  
  
The walk back to the training grounds is spent in comfortable silence as Antiope focuses on braiding her hair again and Menalippe eats two of the apples — the lieutenant has no resistance when it comes to sweet food. They reluctantly part ways at the training yard and Antiope starts eating the apple Menalippe picked for her. Despite the fruit disguise, Hippolyta comments on the puffiness of her lips when she rejoins her in the yard, and Antiope uncharacteristically sticks her tongue out at her sister.  
  
“You are in a good mood,” Hippolyta remarks.  
  
“I am,” Antiope smiles and bites into her apple again.  
  
“How was Io’s workshop?” Philippus teases.  
  
“It was nice,” she replies with a mouthful of apple despite knowing that her lack of manners will make her sister cringe.  
  
“Just nice?” Hippolyta asks, stepping closer so that no other nearby warriors can hear.  
  
“Yes. Very ni— we only kissed, Hippolyta,” Antiope says once she realises what her sister is hinting at.  
  
“Wait, you two have not yet been intimate?” Philippus whispers.  
  
“No. We are taking our time.”  
  
“Huh,” the queen raises her eyebrows. “I thought you had slept together after the way you two were making eyes at each other at dinner last night.”  
  
“Shut up,” Antiope growls.  
  
“Well I am impressed with your restraint,” Philippus says. “If you are anything like your sister—“  
  
“Quiet! Our bedroom activities are _private_ ,” Hippolyta hisses to her lover, and Philippus laughs and presses a kiss to her temple.  
  
“Oh, sister, I know all about your proclivity for bedroom activities,” Antiope grins, happy to have the focus of the conversation shift away from herself.  
  
“You do?”  
  
“What do you think we discuss while training when you are not here?”  
  
“Zeus!” Hippolyta gasps, dropping the sword she has been loosely holding.  
  
“I jest, Hip,” Antiope watches her sister sigh in relief before continuing, “We sometimes discuss your waterfall activities as well.”  
  
“ _Oh_! By Zeus, Athena and Hermes! I will smite you,” Hippolyta shrieks.  
  
Antiope laughs and darts out of range of her sister before she can hit her, and glancing backwards she sees Philippus pulling Hippolyta back towards her. The queen turns her ire towards her lover for spilling her secrets and Antiope decides to join the Queen’s Guard where they are training nearby. She takes up her sword against Aella and Venelia at the same time and ignores their curious questions about Hippolyta. She will happily tease her sister in the presence of their family but she will not risk her reputation amongst their other Amazon sisters.

* * *

Antiope and Menalippe do not win the monthly contest this time and Antiope is blaming it on Menalippe for distracting her while they were climbing back up the cliff. Her height helped her to climb faster, thus placing her above the blonde, and the view of her long legs and buttocks in her tight clothes caused Antiope to slip.  
  
“It is not my fault that you cannot control yourself,” Menalippe says, poking Antiope in the collarbone.  
  
They are in the forest about half a furlong away from where their fellow warriors are drinking and celebrating the end of the monthly games. Orana and Artemis won tonight and though the two lieutenants definitely deserve it, Antiope cannot help but be disappointed by her own performance.  
  
“I know,” she sighs.  
  
“Cheer up, Ti. It was just the monthly games… we can win again next month.” Menalippe giggles as her lips land on the corner of Antiope’s mouth in the dark.  
  
“I know,” Antiope replies, turning her head to properly kiss the brunette and distract herself from her sour mood.  
  
Her hands find the backs of Menalippe’s bare thighs as she pulls her closer. The lieutenant is essentially only wearing underwear on her lower half because she did not want any billowing material around her during the cliff climb, and Antiope is very appreciative of it. She feels herself becoming aroused as they kiss and she sighs when Menalippe’s arms wrap around her neck, tugging their chests together. Her armour feels tight all of a sudden and she aches to remove it.  
  
“Feeling better?” Menalippe murmurs.  
  
“Yes. Feeling _much_ better,” she replies, nipping at Menalippe’s lip.  
  
“Ti,” the brunette gasps and places her hands on Antiope’s shoulders.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“We cannot,” Menalippe protests with a soft moan as Antiope boldly grasps her ass.  
  
“Why not?” Antiope replies, placing kisses down her throat and licking up the salty sweat coating her skin.  
  
“Wait… we said we would wait.”  
  
“We have waited…”  
  
“Three _weeks_. We have an… Oh… We have an eternity,” Menalippe sighs and tangles her hands in Antiope’s hair, grinding her hips against the shorter woman’s.  
  
“But I need you now,” the blonde replies, running her teeth along the brunette’s collarbone.  
  
“I do too but… No,” Menalippe shakes her head firmly and pulls Antiope’s hands away from her ass. “I told Orana and Phil that I would be back soon to celebrate their victory…”  
  
“I understand,” Antiope replies, feeling tense with desire but she will respect her wishes. And there are probably nicer locations to first sleep together than in a forest hiding from their drunken friends. “I’m sure they will want to gloat about my slip.”  
  
Menalippe giggles and reaches for her hands in the dark. “Tell me again about how my glorious legs caused you to falter?”  
  
“You wish,” Antiope replies with a laugh.  
  
Menalippe kisses her once more before they make their way back to their army. They kiss chastely and split up to emerge from the forest at different locations so as not to be seen together. Antiope spends the night in a state of unresolved desire, but at least all of her frustration from losing the event has disappeared after the time spent alone with the lieutenant.

* * *

In the end they only manage to hold out for a few more weeks before they go to bed together. Antiope spends the day covertly flirting with Menalippe and in the evening the brunette finally joins her in her chambers. It has been months without any anything more than kisses and the occasional groping and they are both more than ready to have sex. They fall into bed in a passionate frenzy, and it is better than she has ever imagined because it is _real_.  
  
Afterwards as they lay tangled in the silk sheets of Antiope’s large bed, furs pushed aside due to the balmy night, the blonde finds she cannot stop smiling. Menalippe is lazily kissing her forearm, tracing the year-old scar with her lips, and giggling as Antiope’s fingertips tickle her neck. Their legs are intertwined and Menalippe is pinning Antiope’s left arm to the bed and making it numb, but she is too lazy to make herself more comfortable.  
  
“That was worth the wait,” the brunette sighs happily.  
  
“It was,” Antiope smiles, brushing her thumb against her lover’s temple.  
  
“You are amazing,” Menalippe whispers.  
  
“Thank you,” the blonde says, winking at the brunette as she recalls the events of the last hour.  
  
“I mean it,” Menalippe insists, stroking Antiope’s bare hip with her left hand. “Not just as a lover but… every aspect of you. _You_ are amazing.”  
  
Antiope’s breath hitches and she feels as if her soul is laid bare as she stares into her lover’s truthful dark brown eyes. She struggles with a verbal response to that compliment and settles on closing the distance between them so she can kiss Menalippe again. She slides her right hand around to cup the back of the lieutenant’s head as they kiss, and soon rolls them over so she is on top.  
  
“ _You_ are amazing,” she finally replies, straddling Menalippe’s thighs and kissing her way down her tanned, soft skin.  
  
Menalippe sighs and laces her fingers through Antiope’s loose hair, laughing when it tickles her stomach. On her way down Menalippe’s body, the blonde finds a small scar above the brunette’s navel, caused by a spinning dagger a year prior, and kisses it. There is another tiny scar to its left and another on Menalippe’s left hip, and Antiope sits up to survey the faded marks. Most Amazon warriors’ bodies bear tiny scars from their years of fighting and Antiope’s is no different. These little ones will fade within a year or two thanks to their enhanced healing; it is only more serious injuries that leave permanent scars on their immortal bodies. Her breath hitches when her eyes fall upon the large scar crossing the brunette’s right thigh.  
  
Antiope leans down again and presses her lips to the long scar, remembering the day all too clearly in her mind. Menalippe's scream as she fell from her horse echoed in her mind for months afterwards and she'll never forget the all encompassing panic she felt. That day was the most fearful she has ever been in her life and Antiope knows now that it is when she irreversibly fell in love.  
  
“Antiope? Is something wrong?” Menalippe murmurs, pushing herself up onto her elbows, and the blonde realised she has stopped moving from being too lost in her memories.  
  
“No… I am just remembering the day you got this scar,” Antiope replies, looking up at her worried lover.  
  
“Oh,” Menalippe sighs in relief and looks down at the scar as Antiope gently traces it with her fingers. “By Zeus, that was over six years ago now.”  
  
“I know. As I recall, you were very stubborn; your leg was sliced near in half, yet you said it was nothing,” the general shakes her head at the memory.  
  
“Did I? That sounds more like what you would say,” Menalippe giggles.  
  
“That is what I told you,” Antiope smiles wryly. “And you said that I _was_ your teacher.”  
  
“You certainly have taught me a lot,” the brunette replies, dancing her fingers along Antiope’s shoulders.  
  
“Well, I do not want you to learn _that_ …” Antiope murmurs, gently stroking the scar. She often brushes off her own injuries as nothing and though it may be hypocritical she does not like it when her warriors do it. “This injury was very deep.”  
  
“You remember it in greater detail than I do,” the lieutenant laughs, wiggling her hips and smiling when Antiope kisses her thigh again.  
  
“Well… that is because I think my feelings for you first changed that day,” Antiope murmurs against the scar.  
  
“What?” Menalippe gasps, sitting upright and gripping Antiope’s arms until she sits up too, straddling Menalippe’s calves. “Six years ago?”  
  
“Yes…” Antiope murmurs, feeling suddenly embarrassed and she settles her hands in her own lap.  
  
“ _By Zeus!_ Meanwhile I only realised, _Gods_ , eight months ago… though I think I have wanted you for much longer, but I was with Penelope so I didn’t think too much about— by Zeus _!_ Penelope!” The brunette shrieks and her fingertips dig into Antiope’s arms.  
  
“Penelope?” Antiope frowns, trying to make sense of Menalippe’s ramblings.  
  
“I was together with Penelope, and all the while you _wanted_ me, and I unknowingly wanted you… Zeus! If only I had not been—”  
  
“Mena,” Antiope covers the brunette’s mouth with a finger and repeats her own words from the other month back to her. “Stop overthinking what has happened. We cannot change the past, but we are together now, and I do not want you to regret your relationship with Penelope. You were happy for many years and I was simply too late to realise my affections _._ ”  
  
“What do you mean you were too late? You said your feelings changed the day I sustained this injury and I was not with Penelope then,” Menalippe frowns. “I feel guilty. I should have paid more attention to your behaviour — you were very tender with me that day and I—“  
  
“No, Mena. You shouldn’t feel any guilt. My feelings may have changed the day when you were injured but I didn’t recognise it myself for… another year at least,” Antiope clarifies.  
  
“Oh…” Menalippe says, still seeming startled by any information about how many years Antiope has felt something for her.  
  
“Do you remember that awful argument we had because you thought I was ignoring you and didn’t want to be your friend? Because I didn’t tell you about Niobe?” Antiope continues; seeing as they are revisiting past memories she might as well tell the truth about everything.  
  
“Yes. And then I avoided you for weeks,” the lieutenant says guiltily, settling her hands on Antiope’s hips and looking at her curiously.  
  
“I wasn’t entirely honest with you, Mena,” the blonde sighs in regret. “I, er, I _was_ avoiding you. You were right… Except, it was because I was too infatuated with you and I didn’t want you to know. I know that is not an excuse but I did not know how else to—”  
  
“Wait. You are saying that you avoided me because you couldn’t otherwise hide your attraction to me?”  
  
“Yes. I am sorry—”  
  
“Gods, Ti, that is hilarious,” Menalippe giggles and before she knows it, the brunette has buried her face in Antiope’s chest as she laughs.  
  
Antiope doesn’t quite know how to react. It was many years ago but she does not think her behaviour was excusable, however it seems the brunette thinks otherwise. She laughs for a few more minutes before sitting up and wiping at her eyes.  
  
“General Antiope, you are hopeless,” Menalippe teases, settling her hands back on the blonde’s hips.  
  
“Yes. ” She replies, for there is no use disagreeing.  
  
“Do you have any other secrets you wish to tell me? Have I been oblivious to anything else about you?” Menalippe asks, smiling brightly at Antiope and the blonde feels instantly relaxed from the knowledge that her lover does not mind her past mistakes. The brunette is so perfect in every way, Antiope feels very lucky and overwhelmed.  
  
“Just one.” She replies eventually, her heart pounding and her fingers twitching in her lap.  
  
“What is it?” Menalippe asks, her brows crinkling cutely as they always do when she is curious.  
  
“I love you,” Antiope whispers.  
  
“Oh, _Antiope_. I love you too,” Menalippe replies breathlessly. A grin spreads across the brunette’s face and her hands grip more tightly onto Antiope’s hips as she leans in for a gentle kiss.  
  
Antiope sighs against Menalippe’s soft lips as all of her past insecurities wash away with this confirmation. She has never been so happy in her life and she wants to live in this moment forever. Lifting her hands up to grasp the brunette’s back, she gently lowers them down onto the mattress so she can show Menalippe just how much she loves her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Antiope loves Menalippe with every inch of her being, and she will never get used to how perfect it feels when they kiss._

Over the next few months Antiope and Menalippe become skilled at spending time alone so that no one beyond Hippolyta, Philippus, and Diana find out about them. They enjoy the thrill of keeping their relationship a secret, and it leads to sex in interesting locations — the forest if no one else attends the morning run, beaches on nearby islets, the stables, the inselberg late at night. They spend their rest days hidden in Antiope’s palace chambers and Menalippe’s house alike. Keeping their relationship a secret can be difficult at times but when the current gossip at training is about Lieutenant Artemis being together with Trigona, Antiope knows she has made the right decision. She does not enjoy being scrutinised, and as the General she must project a level of authority that being openly lovesick could hinder.   
  
“Mena, have my tart. I do not want it,” Antiope says to Menalippe, and holds a piece of ginger tart up against her lips. Menalippe opens her mouth, giggling as Antiope slips the tart inside, and she nips at Antiope’s fingers when she withdraws them.   
  
“Mmm,” Menalippe sighs happily as she chews the sweet dessert. “Thank you.”   
  
They are dining with Hippolyta, Philippus and Diana tonight, and it is the first time in three days that they have been able to be affectionate. The last two nights Antiope attended formal dinners with senators and other important Amazons, and she has also not been at training due to helping with island matters. It is almost time for the yearly wheat harvest and so their farmers will need warriors to help out. As the years go by their society has become more and more organised because their sisters have tired of living with no purpose, and almost everyone prefers to have a job in their new society.   
  
“Here, Ti,” Menalippe replies and holds up a caramelised orange to Antiope’s lips in return.   
  
“Mmm,” Antiope sighs and licks her lover’s sticky fingers. She chews and swallows the delicious treat with a happy smile, then leans in to kiss Menalippe softly. Her tongue is probing Menalippe’s lips when a bread roll hits her in the cheek. Antiope whips around to find Philippus poised to throw another roll.   
  
“Would you prefer that we leave you alone?” Hippolyta comments, and beside her Diana giggles.   
  
“My apologies, sister,” Antiope says, placing her hand on Menalippe’s thigh and squeezing it affectionately when Menalippe blushes and hides her face in her hands.   
  
“Sorry,” Menalippe adds.   
  
Hippolyta stares at them a moment longer before turning to Philippus. “Were we ever this sickening?”   
  
“I hope not.”   
  
“They are not sickening, mother! They are cute!” Diana frowns at Hippolyta.   
  
“I suppose they are,” Hippolyta admits to Diana after a moment, and Antiope smiles smugly.   
  
“Hear that? We are cute,” Antiope beams happily at Menalippe who is now peaking out from under her hands.   
  
“ _You_ are cute,” Menalippe replies instantly, and Antiope bites her lip; Menalippe does not have a filter when she is love-struck.   
  
“Do I need to throw more bread at you?” Philippus teases.   
  
“No! We do not throw food at this table,” Hippolyta says.   
  
“Yes, my dear,” Philippus says dryly while Diana giggles.   
  
“We are a perfectly well-mannered family,” Diana adds, no doubt repeating her mother’s sentiments.   
  
Antiope bursts into laughter at the serious look on Diana’s face; as much as Hippolyta would like that statement to be true, they are far from well-mannered in private. Antiope buries her face in Menalippe’s shoulder to muffle her laughs while Menalippe and Philippus stifle their own giggles with their hands. Hippolyta huffs.   
  
“I think it is a lost cause,” Philippus comments, pressing a kiss to Hippolyta’s cheek. “At least we behave better than dogs.”   
  
“Oh! Dogs! Mother! I forgot to show Antiope what Argos can do!” Diana shouts suddenly.   
  
“Shhh,” Hippolyta hushes her daughter.   
  
Antiope’s laughter grows when she sits back up and sees the defeated expression on her sister’s face. Diana joins in with her giggling, and Menalippe reaches up to cup Antiope’s cheek with a happy grin; the mood is infectious. Antiope turns to meet Menalippe’s amused gaze and finds herself lost in her beautiful face. Menalippe’s smile is like sunshine and Antiope wants to kiss her beautiful lips forever.   
  
“Diana, take your aunt to see Argos’ new skills before she kisses Menalippe again,” Hippolyta’s voice cuts through Antiope’s giddy thoughts.   
  
Antiope pecks Menalippe on the lips to spite her sister before following Diana out of the room to find Argos. The dog is in Diana’s bedroom, lying on a reindeer hide and chewing on a bone. He gets up quickly when Diana whistles, and upon seeing Antiope he races over, appearing to look beyond her like he’s waiting for someone else.   
  
“Menalippe is not here,” Antiope says and she swears Argos whines. After Diana, he loves Menalippe the most. Probably because she is always giving him food. He accepts Antiope’s affections though, and happily allows her to pat his back, and scratch behind his ears.   
  
After a few minutes, Diana makes Antiope step back so she can show off a new trick she has been teaching Argos.   
  
“Ready, Argos?” Diana says, focusing on her dog who sits at her feet wagging his tail. “Pray to Athena!”   
  
Antiope watches in stunned silence as Argos rises up onto his hind legs and slowly stretches his front legs up towards the ceiling. He holds himself very still for over a minute before lowering his legs back down to sit. Diana praises him and steps forward to pat him on the head.   
  
“Wow. Good work,  Argos!” Antiope says with a smile. “I am impressed, Diana. You have trained him well.”   
  
“Thank you… Antiope when will we train next?” Diana whispers as they watch Argos return to his bone.   
  
“Soon, my darling,” Antiope smiles and ruffles her hair. “The harvest is coming up so I may not have much time until next month, but I will endeavour to train you.”   
  
“ _Fiiine_ ,” Diana whines. Antiope chuckles and bends down to kiss her cheek.   
  
“In the meantime keep doing your pushups and weights,” Antiope says. A few months ago she gifted Diana with a bronze sculpture of a rosebush, and some of the larger roses can be removed for Diana to covertly use as weights.   
  
“I wil!” Diana replies with a grin.   
  
They return to Hippolyta’s quarters to find the other three adults sitting around the table in silence. Antiope is about to make a quip about the tense atmosphere when Menalippe sees her and jumps up from her chair.   
  
“My love, it is getting late. Thank you for the lovely dinner, my queen,” Menalippe nods towards Hippolyta and Philippus, gives Diana a gentle squeeze of the shoulder, and ushers Antiope back out of the room.   
  
“Uh, Mena, what’s going on?” Antiope frowns. Menalippe’s hand is on her lower back, gently steering her down the hallways towards Antiope’s chambers.   
  
“Nothing, nothing. Hippolyta and Philippus simply wanted some alone time,” Menalippe replies.   
  
“Alone time with Diana?” Antiope stops walking and grabs Menalippe by the waist. “What is wrong?”   
  
Menalippe sighs. The discomfort is plain upon her face; she has never been good at hiding her thoughts.   
  
"Nothing is _wrong_ … Hippolyta simply gave me a warning about treating you well, and that I am never to break your heart.”   
  
“She what?” Antiope shrieks. “By Zeus, I am sorry. She is being ridiculous.”   
  
“It is fine,” Menalippe shakes her head. “It is what family does.”  
  
“No. She has upset you…” Antiope shakes her head and stands on tiptoes to look Menalippe in the eye. She places her hands on Menalippe’s hips and presses her back against the wall. “I can make my own choices and… you are a good person. The _best_ person. And… if you one day did not feel love for me any more… I would not fault you for leaving.”   
  
Menalippe bites her lip and drapes her arms over Antiope’s shoulders, smiling softly at her. “I hope that I never stop loving you.” 

* * *

Now that they are together and very in tune with each other’s thoughts, Antiope and Menalippe have returned to first place in the monthly contest rankings. They have won the last three months in a row and tonight they intend to win for a fourth time.   
  
“The others conspire against us,” Antiope grumbles as they look upon the obstacle race for tonight’s event. It involves scaling a wall, swinging between beams over water, and jumping over tall hurdles — all of which, “are deliberately chosen because of my… height.”   
  
“Your height? But you are so tall,” Menalippe replies with a grin.   
  
“Cheeky,” Antiope says, pointing at another area of the course. “And look there. You will struggle to carry those stone slabs.”   
  
“Excuse me?” Menalippe raises an eyebrow.   
  
“I am simply saying that they have deliberately targeted our weaknesses.”   
  
“I am not weak!” Menalippe huffs.   
  
“No,” Antiope smiles. “But you are not Artemis or Phil or— _ah_!”   
  
Menalippe has lifted Antiope off the ground and swung her over her shoulder.   
  
“I will show you weak. Come on, General, it is time for the games!”   
  
Antiope laughs and grabs ahold of Menalippe’s hip and shoulder to steady herself as she feels a hand gently grasp her ass. She instantly feels flooded with desire from both Menalippe’s risky public touch and her teasing. Antiope no longer cares about winning the games tonight, though it would be nice, and instead just wants to enjoy herself on the field with her lover by her side.   
  
In the end their flirtatious banter helps them win the contest and it takes a lot of restraint not to kiss upon being declared the winners.   
  
“I don’t think you should be allowed to compete next month,” Penthesilea grumbles as she returns with wine and glasses for their circle. “Or at least be penalised with last place.”   
  
“So then you could come second last?” Menalippe teases her friend.   
  
“Oh! That was mean, Mena. All of this winning has made your ego inflate,” Penthesilea says as she pours the wine and hands a glass to Menalippe.   
  
“A little extra ego never hurt anyone. Look at Antiope,” Menalippe says, leaning backwards until she is lying down with her head in Antiope’s lap.   
  
“Excuse me,” Antiope raises an eyebrow at her lover. She fights to hide a fond smile as they are still keeping their relationship a secret.   
  
“It is a compliment, my l…” Menalippe trails off and awkwardly sips on her wine. Antiope realises she was about to call her ‘my love’ but thankfully no one notices; Penthesilea is busy pouring wine and everyone else is awaiting their hard-earned drink.   
  
“I think Antiope’s ego is deserved. I still do not know how you jumped so high to scale that wall,” Trigona says from Antiope’s left.   
  
“I believe it was because Mena was taunting me from the top of the wall and I had to beat her,” Antiope replies as she accepts a glass of wine from Penthesilea. In her lap, Menalippe snorts with laughter.   
  
“It was very impressive,” Orana says.   
  
“You continue to amaze me, General,” Artemis adds.   
  
“Thank you,” Antiope beams.   
  
“ _I_ still beat you at climbing the wall,” Menalippe teases.   
  
Antiope looks down at her upside down face and squeezes Menalippe’s shoulder.   
  
“You did, and I am proud,” she smiles. “There is no one else I would rather beat me.”   
  
“Does this mean you will be proud if I beat you, General?” Penthesilea asks as she drinks her wine straight from the bottle after giving everyone a glass.   
  
“Yes, of course. I am proud of all of my warriors,” Antiope says, raising her glass towards the women in their circle. “You are all excellent fighters.”   
  
“Thank you, General,” they reply.   
  
“Thank you,” Menalippe adds, reaching up and snatching Antiope’s glass, drinking it before she can react. “I happily accept this gift.”   
  
“I was drinking that,” Antiope says.   
  
“Not fast enough.”   
  
Winning has made Menalippe silly and Antiope is happy to encourage her. She shakes her head and squeezes Menalippe’s shoulder affectionately as the other soldiers laugh.   
  
“Oeone! More wine here!” Antiope shouts to the wine-maker as she passes.   
  
They drink and celebrate with the rest of their army until the sun comes up, and then somehow make their way back to Menalippe’s house to peel off their armour and fall into bed. Antiope falls asleep with her face squashed up against Menalippe’s hip, having intended to pleasure her lover before suddenly losing all ability to remain awake. 

* * *

“Oof,” Antiope groans.   
  
“What was that?” Menalippe calls out from her bathroom where she is drying her hair with a towel.   
  
“Nothing!” Antiope shouts back as she surveys the hole she has left in the bedroom wall. Perhaps Menalippe will not notice it if she repositions some furniture. Menalippe’s house is a lot smaller than her chambers, and sometimes when Antiope is moving without paying attention she walks into things; there is no current threat so she does not need to be vigilant. In this case, she has tripped over her own armour and punched a hole through the stone wall dividing the bedroom and living room.   
  
Antiope has just lifted a painting from the opposite wall, and intends to hang it in front of the hole, when Menalippe enters the room.   
  
“What are you— are you destroying my house?” The lieutenant exclaims, stalking over to inspect the hole in the wall. She is completely naked and Antiope can’t take her eyes off her toned body.   
  
“It was an accident! I am sor—”   
  
“Zeus, you are ridiculous,” Menalippe says, bursting into laughter as she turns around and observes Antiope.   
  
Antiope is also naked and she is holding a large painting that depicts mermaids lounging around in the ocean shallows; she supposes she does look quite silly.   
  
“Shall I put this back?” Antiope asks.   
  
Menalippe nods through her giggles and walks over to Antiope, wrapping her arms around her waist once the painting has been placed back on its hook.   
  
“Remind me again why you are our General?”   
  
“A better question would be where did you get this?” Antiope says, ignoring the tease and placing her hands on top of Menalippe’s. “This painter is not Greek or Amazonian. I always mean to ask when I am here, but I am often… distracted.”   
  
“I found it when we were fleeing the world of men. It is beautiful, is it not?” Menalippe sighs as they regard the painting.   
  
“You stole a painting?”   
  
“I did not _steal_ it. But the slavers were dead and those men did not deserve it.”   
  
“Mmhmm, whatever you say, thief,” Antiope grins.   
  
“You cannot talk. Destroying my home. I know your motives.”   
  
“My motives?” Antiope turns around in Menalippe’s arms to raise an eyebrow at her.   
  
“You want me to live with you at the palace though you know I prefer to be near the woods,” Menalippe says with a fond smile.   
  
“No—”   
  
“You _think_ that by destroying my house you can make me live with you—“   
  
“I did not destroy—”   
  
“—my wall today, my table last week, my mug last month…” Menalippe trails off with a grin, thinking she has won the argument.   
  
“You are wrong, my love. It is simply that I can let my guard down around you,” Antiope says, looping her arms around Menalippe’s neck.   
  
“So… General Antiope with her guard down is prone to destroying my house?” Menalippe asks.   
  
“Your house _is_ smaller than my chambers, I do confess,” Antiope bites her lip, enjoying Menalippe’s gentle teasing. “But I do not want you to live with me at the palace.”   
  
“You don’t?” Menalippe frowns and Antiope strokes the nape of her neck reassuringly.   
  
“No. I like the palace for I am close to my family and I have a nice view, but I think once Diana is older I should like to live close to the ocean or the woods too,” Antiope smiles.   
  
“That would be nice,” Menalippe says.   
  
“It would be… Now,” Antiope kisses her softly before speaking against her lips, “there is another part of your house that I’d like to try destroying.” 

* * *

Antiope lingers awkwardly outside the healing rooms with their horses while Menalippe goes inside to talk to Penelope. It has been over eighteen months since they ended their relationship but Menalippe feels she ought to inform Penelope about her relationship with Antiope before they tell anyone else. Antiope stands between Arion and Sterope, patting their noses and listening to their gentle breathing. Out here it is quiet, and there is a soft breeze accompanying the summer sun. Inside the healing rooms, Antiope imagines it could be a different feeling.   
  
After an eternity —or maybe ten minutes — Menalippe steps outside squinting, and walks over towards Antiope. Her eyes are wide and Antiope doesn’t have time to ask what that means before she sees Penelope striding out of the healing rooms behind Menalippe. Antiope gulps.   
  
“Penelope,” she nods her head, letting go of the horses’ noses and stepping forwards. She channels every inch of her strength as General of their army in case she has an argument on her hands.   
  
“General Antiope,” Penelope replies politely. She stops a few feet away and glances between Menalippe and Antiope. Antiope isn’t sure if she imagines the flicker of pain across Penelope’s face. “I… wanted to thank you for telling me. I wish you both happiness.”   
  
“Thank you,” Antiope replies, and does not get a chance to say anything else because Penelope has turned around to return to the healing rooms.   
  
Beside her, Menalippe lets out a relieved sigh and drops her forehead down onto Antiope’s shoulder.   
  
“Bad?” Antiope asks.   
  
“Uncomfortable,” Menalippe clarifies. “She was very understanding, and I am glad to have told her, but it was… awkward. She was perfectly polite though.”   
  
“Penelope is a good person,” Antiope replies and turns her head to kiss Menalippe’s forehead. “Come, shall we go for our ride?”   
  
“Yes. _Please_.”   
  
They mount their horses and set off for the West Cliffs. While on a jog around the island cliffs at low tide, they discovered a cave they have not yet found, and Antiope is eager to explore it. It is the perfect adventure to follow a difficult conversation, and she hopes it will help to relax Menalippe, who is riding stiffly in her saddle.   
  
They reach the cliffs and tie their horses’ reins to the trees in the shade, then take their long ropes, anchor them with arrows in the cliff top, and rappel their way down the cliff. On the beach, Antiope glances at Menalippe and grins at how messy her hair is from the strong winds.   
  
“Mena, are you sure you don’t want me to teach you how to braid my hair like yours?” Antiope laughs.   
  
“Shut up,” Menalippe retorts. “Come here.”   
  
Their mouths meet, and when they part, Antiope’s hair is just as messy.   
  
“Do we match?” Antiope asks with a smile, wiping away some saliva from Menalippe’s chin.   
  
“Yes,” Menalippe laughs and gives Antiope’s braided hair another ruffle for the sake of it.   
  
“Hey!”   
  
Their banter dissolves into more kissing until the whistling of the wind in the cave’s entrance reminds them why they came. They turn and enter the wide mouth, letting their eyes adjust to the darkness. Antiope takes the torch from her back, using her flint to light it, and they set off with their swords drawn. There should not be anything here on the island that wants to hurt them because it was a gift from Zeus, but they cannot be too careful.   
  
The floor of the cave is sandy for a while before becoming rock. Antiope bends down and taps her sword against it, listening for the echo. The cave appears to be quite long and the walls are damp, but they can comfortably walk a few feet apart. In the near distance they can hear loud scuffling noises and Antiope grins, readying her sword.   
  
“Something is there,” she murmurs.   
  
“Zeus would not have left anything dangerous on this island.” Menalippe says but still she holds up her own sword and shield, moving closer to Antiope’s left side, ready to defend.   
  
“We cannot be too careful…”   
  
“It is probably bats.”   
  
“Bats don’t make these noises,” Antiope replies quietly.   
  
It has been years since Antiope has fought anything properly. She hopes it is a bear. Perhaps it is harpies — _no_ , _Antiope, it is not harpies._ She hopes it is a bear.   
  
The scuffling is loud and it is getting louder. Antiope thinks she can smell blood. They approach the sound and are almost upon it when the cave turns left abruptly. Menalippe steps forward before Antiope can and without the flame in front she is temporarily in darkness.   
  
“Mena—”   
  
In the same moment that Antiope calls out to warn Menalippe to wait because she is being reckless after all these years of peace, Menalippe shrieks and slashes forward with her sword.   
  
Antiope’s blood turns cold at Menalippe’s cry, and she rushes forward with her own sword and the torch. The light illuminates the cavern in front of them but there is nothing except for a suddenly large chamber in the cave.   
  
“I felt fur!” Menalippe gasps in confusion as she adjusts to the sight of the empty cave.   
  
Antiope looks down. At Menalippe’s feet there is a rabbit.   
  
Antiope curses loudly, and, after following her gaze and seeing the animal, Menalippe bursts into giggles and drops her weapons.   
  
“A _rabbit_?” Antiope grumbles.   
  
“Gods… I knew— I knew it would be nothing,” Menalippe says between her laughter; her breathing returning to normal after the fright. “I told you it was nothing.”   
  
“Then why did you shriek?” Antiope replies, still annoyed that it was only a rabbit.   
  
“You made me think it _could_ be something dangerous!” Menalippe retorts.   
  
“This is the worst cave ever,” Antiope laments as she takes a few more steps forward to confirm that they have reached the end of it.   
  
“It was not as if Zeus would put dangerous creatures on our island,” Menalippe says.   
  
“I _know_ , but there is not even… a bear,” Antiope sighs. “This is truly the worst cave I have ever been in. No danger… A rabbit… I have never been in a more boring cave.”   
  
“Well, I wouldn’t call it _boring_ ,” Menalippe says.   
  
“Why not? There is nothing—”   
  
Antiope turns around and almost drops her torch.   
  
Menalippe is completely naked.   
  
“I _love_ you.” 

* * *

“Wait, wait,” Menalippe says as she unhooks her dagger pouch from her waist and tosses it into the middle of the training circle. Divested of her weaponry she grabs ahold of Antiope’s leather shirt and pulls her back down on top. “Better.”   
  
“Good,” is all Antiope can manage for she is too distracted looking at Menalippe’s lips. Antiope smiles widely and leans down to kiss Menalippe and adjust her position so she isn’t completely squashing her. Her left leg slips between Menalippe’s thighs and she feels liquid against her skin but she cannot tell if it is arousal or sweat; she hopes it is the former.   
  
They have been fighting each other atop the inselberg today and have left the supervision of training in the main field to Orana, Artemis, and Philippus. Now, after a few hours and many rounds of fights, they are kissing happily. Menalippe brought a basket of strawberries with her so her mouth tastes sweet; Antiope cannot get enough. She slips her tongue between Menalippe’s lips and slides her right hand up to hold the back of her neck. Menalippe’s hands are in Antiope’s blonde hair as always, and Antiope deliberately didn’t braid her hair today for this reason.   
  
“Mmm,” Menalippe sighs, shifting her hips and moving her hands down to grasp Antiope’s ass and pull her more firmly against her thigh.   
  
“Mena,” Antiope gasps, rocking her hips down against Menalippe’s thigh, and she starts kissing her way down to the hollow of Menalippe’s neck. She feels a tug on her hair and she is about to nip at the exposed skin when there is a yell from behind them.   
  
“Stop kissing already! I am ready to fight!”   
  
Antiope scrambles to climb off Menalippe as she turns towards her niece.   
  
“Diana,” she says breathlessly, eyes wide. She had forgotten all about her instruction for her niece to meet them atop the hill after lunch.   
  
“Antiope,” Diana huffs. “Did you forget about me?”   
  
“Of course not, darling. We were… passing the time,” Antiope replies, rushing to stand up and retrieve her weapons.   
  
“Hello, Diana,” Menalippe says, somehow looking calm and collected despite the blush covering her face.   
  
“Hi Mena!” Diana exclaims, bouncing over towards her. “How are you today?   
  
“I am well thank you, how are you?” Menalippe rises to her knees to accept Diana’s hug before standing up.   
  
“I am excellent,” Diana says with a smile and picks up Menalippe’s dagger pouch to hand it to her.   
  
“Diana, I am ready,” Antiope calls out now that she has brushed the grass off her knees and adjusted her clothes.   
  
“I want to fight against Menalippe,” Diana says.   
  
“Oh?”   
  
“She is the best with her shield! I need to become as good as her!”   
  
Menalippe raises an eyebrow at Antiope as she reattaches her pouch to her leather skirt. “Hear that? _I_ am the best.”   
  
“You steal my dog, you steal my niece… what is next?” Antiope replies with narrowed eyes.   
  
“You forgot your heart!” Diana says.   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“You once told me that Menalippe stole your heart,” Diana says.   
  
“Oh,” Antiope looks at Menalippe and feels her chest grow warm as Menalippe bites her lip. “Yes, she did.”   
  
Menalippe closes the distance between them, unable to resist kissing Antiope again. They almost forget Diana’s presence again until she pokes them both in the arm. With a cross between fondness and annoyance on her face, Diana insists that Menalippe train her now. Antiope seats herself on the grass and fondly watches them train for the next few hours. 

* * *

“Ready? Go!”   
  
Antiope and Diana shove their pieces of orange cake in their mouths and race to eat it first. Antiope wiggles her eyebrows as she chews, taunting Diana as the amount of cake she has left grows smaller and smaller. Diana is eating her cake impressively quickly but it is still not fast enough. When Antiope finishes she opens her mouth wide and cheers in victory.   
  
“Aww,” Diana pouts with a mouth full of cake and Antiope grins at her niece.   
  
“You must chew—”   
  
“I leave you alone for five minutes…” Menalippe interrupts as she approaches carrying two wine glasses from one of the drinks tables. The Eighth Annual Feast is upon them and Oeone’s wine is better than ever. Antiope happily takes the glass from Menalippe and sips it with a happy sigh.   
  
“Mena!” Diana exclaims, showing off a mouthful of chewed up cake and making Menalippe grimace.   
  
“Care to compete in the next round?” Antiope smiles up at Menalippe.   
  
“The _next_ round?”   
  
“Best of five!” Diana says, finishing off her cake.   
  
“Five? Wow. I think I have drunk too much wine for that,” Menalippe says as she sits down beside Antiope on the bench.   
  
“Nonsense. The wine makes it fun,” Antiope grins. She did not attend the last two annual feasts, and she forgot how enjoyable the celebration is. While they have drinks after every monthly contest, and celebratory feasts after a successful harvest, there is nothing quite like the annual feast. Tonight they have thanked the Gods for their sacrifice, and now all the Amazons commemorate their victory against their captors with exuberance.   
  
“May I have a sip?” Diana asks.   
  
“I…” Antiope pauses to consider it. Human men didn’t let their children drink, but a sip of wine doesn’t seem like it will be a problem; it is not as if Amazons age the way humans do, and Diana, though she doesn’t know it, is no mere Amazon. “I don’t see why not.”   
  
Antiope passes Diana her glass and she takes a tentative sip from it before making a face.   
  
“ _Ew._ I do not like that,” Diana proclaims, and quickly hands it back to Antiope.   
  
“More for me!” Antiope says gleefully.   
  
“Wine is disgusting,” Diana says. “Can we have another cake eating race?”   
  
“Hmm…” Antiope considers Menalippe’s earlier words. “I think I have eaten enough cake for the night.”   
  
“Aw,” Diana pouts.   
  
“I am sorry, sweetheart. Go find Phil. I am sure she will compete against you,” Antiope suggests.   
  
“Good idea!”   
  
Diana rushes off to find Philippus — Hippolyta had dragged her partner away when Antiope and Diana first began their cake-eating competition — and Antiope is left alone with Menalippe. Antiope smiles at her lover, and then looks around at where their sisters are happily celebrating. It is only twilight so the wildest revelries are yet to happen, and Antiope is now reconsidering their decision to continue keeping their relationship a secret. They plan to tell everyone soon, but as Antiope witnesses Penthesilea and Senator Acantha kissing passionately — something she has many questions about as the two could not be more different — she wants the same freedom.   
  
“Dance with me?” Antiope asks, turning back to face Menalippe.   
  
“But—”   
  
"I no longer mind if everyone finds out about us. Do you?”  
  
Menalippe pauses for a moment before a smile creeps onto her face. “No.”   
  
“So, shall we dance?”   
  
Menalippe nods eagerly and they swallow the rest of their wine before Antiope takes her hand and leads her over to where the dancing is happening. Half of the dancing women are performing a traditional circle dance, and the other more-intoxicated half are dancing in any manner they would like to the upbeat music. They get pulled into the circle by Orana and link their arms together, laughing as they fall into step. Standing up has made Antiope acutely aware of how intoxicated she actually is, and she only makes it a few songs in before that last glass of wine affects her.   
  
“Oops,” Antiope giggles as she stumbles into Menalippe’s side after stepping the wrong way while dancing the Amazonian Syrtos.   
  
“I’ve got you,” Menalippe smiles and wraps an arm around Antiope’s waist to steady her.   
  
“Yes, you do,” Antiope smiles back at her, getting lost in her beautiful brown eyes. She feels less dizzy in Menalippe’s hold, and she feels a surge of affection within her chest. “I love you.”   
  
“I love you too,” Menalippe’s smile widens and Antiope cannot resist standing on her tiptoes to kiss her.   
  
Menalippe’s lips are soft and she tastes delicious; Antiope feels dizzy again but for completely different reasons. She loves Menalippe with every inch of her being, and she will never get used to how perfect it feels when they kiss. She wraps her arms around Menalippe’s neck to steady herself and she feels Menalippe’s hands delve into her hair. Around them, Amazons are gasping and shrieking, and Antiope can’t help but laugh; she always knew they would cause a commotion when they eventually made their relationship public knowledge.   
  
When they eventually part for air they find that they are being watched by almost everyone in the immediate vicinity, and Antiope knows Menalippe is blushing for she hides her face in Antiope’s shoulder despite the near-darkness. Antiope gently rubs Menalippe’s forearm and turns to face a stunned Lieutenant Orana.   
  
“Yes, Orana, we are together,” Antiope says before Orana can ask. “You may… spread the news.”   
  
“I, wow, congratulations! It is about time,” Orana grins. “I always thought you two would be well-matched.”   
  
“Thank you,” Menalippe says as she lifts her head to smile at her friend.   
  
“About time, indeed,” Antiope adds.   
  
Orana leaves them, seemingly recognising their need for space, and Antiope turns back towards Menalippe, once again wrapping her arms around Menalippe’s neck. Menalippe bites her lip and places her hands on Antiope’s sides, thumbs brushing against Antiope’s hip bones through her red silk chiton.   
  
“Gods, I wish I had asked you to dance at the first feast…” Antiope comments as the dancing begins around them again; they should dance or at least move out of the way, but she is too entranced by Menalippe.   
  
“I do not know what I would have done had you asked,” Menalippe admits.   
  
“What do you mean?” Antiope frowns.   
  
“I mean that… We were so different then. Even though you had confided in me about your nightmares, I was in awe of you,” Menalippe says quickly.   
  
“You were?” Antiope asks, having never realised that Menalippe once felt that way.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“And now?”   
  
“I have seen you make a fool of yourself too many times now to be in awe,” Menalippe grins.   
  
"Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry for how long it took me to update! I hope you're all still enjoying it? Please leave me a comment if you are <3
> 
> Also shout out to [Cinis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinis/pseuds/Cinis/works?fandom_id=9029725) whose fics somewhat inspired the cave scene.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Excuse me. You are drunk too,” Mena retorts with an adorable pout, her face lit up by the growing flame._
> 
> _“Yes, I am,” Antiope grins, feeling warm and happy. She rocks her hips against Menalippe’s and closes the distance between their lips. “I am.”_

As expected, all anyone wants to discuss at breakfast the day after the feast is Antiope and Menalippe’s relationship. Their closest friends and fellow warriors are the nosiest, wondering how they could have missed it for the past eleven months. The other Amazons also want to know the details of how and when they became a couple. Antiope and Menalippe decide to tell everyone they simply realised their love for each other in the last year, and don’t mention Antiope’s years of pining.  
  
“Thank you,” Antiope grins and takes the bread roll from Menalippe’s plate after Menalippe returns with seconds.  
  
“That wasn’t for you,” Menalippe grumbles.  
  
“You have a full plate,” Antiope waves a hand at her from where she is lying with her head on their table. Compared to her lover, she is faring much worse after the festivities, and though they slept until well past midday, her head is still pounding.  
  
“A full plate for _me_ ,” Menalippe retorts but she rests her hand on Antiope’s lower back and rubs it fondly.  
  
Menalippe starts eating her second plate of food, mostly stacked with pastries, and Antiope grimaces at the thought of eating so much sweet food. In hindsight, eating fistfuls of cake with Diana, when she is not usually such a fan of sweets, was a mistake.  
  
“We can go back to bed,” Menalippe suggests quietly.  
  
“I’m fine,” Antiope grumbles. She is very much not fine. Menalippe laughs softly and lifts up Antiope’s hand to kiss the back of it.  
  
“By Zeus, you were not kidding! How did we miss this?” Artemis says as she and Orana join them at their table.  
  
“Lieutenants,” Antiope greets them with a lazy wave of her hand. “We were sneaky.”  
  
“I see that,” Artemis replies.  
  
“Aren’t they cute?” Orana adds, and Antiope knows Menalippe is blushing. Artemis doesn’t say anything else and Antiope wonders suddenly whether she disapproves. She sits up slowly, mindful of her throbbing head, and sees Artemis closely observing her and Menalippe. Artemis is their strongest Amazon and, like all her lieutenants, Antiope values her opinion highly. Antiope swallows and thinks about what to say to Artemis to appease any displeasure.  
  
“We apologise for keeping this from you,” Antiope says, glancing at Menalippe. “We wanted to be proper and not be… too enamoured that we would be distracted from our duty.”  
  
“I do not question your leadership, General. I have no higher ground to stand upon, as I myself am together with Trigona… I am certain no Amazon would consider you any less worthy of being the leader of our army simply because you have found love,” Artemis says. She is the type of woman to consider her words carefully, and speak only once she has fully considered the issue. Having her steadfast support helps to ease any lingering concerns Antiope has about publicising her relationship with Menalippe.  
  
“Thank you, Artemis,” Antiope replies with a smile.  
  
“Now, more importantly, tell us how and when you got together,” Orana interrupts.  
  
Menalippe looks at Antiope and bites her lip. “Well…”

* * *

“Five more minutes…” Menalippe murmurs, shoving her face into Antiope’s pillow.  
  
Since rising with the sun, Antiope has washed her face, dressed in a blue linen training dress, put her hair up in a braid, and readied her weapons. Menalippe is still in bed.  
  
“The sun has risen. We will be late for the morning run,” Antiope says, hovering over Menalippe and pressing kisses along her shoulder blades.  
  
“No, _you_ will be late,” Menalippe replies.  
  
“You’re not coming for the run?” Antiope asks, somewhat disappointed. It is not compulsory by any means, and Menalippe trains hard every day, but Antiope enjoys it when she has Menalippe’s company on the morning run. They tease each other as they always have while racing, only now that they are openly a couple, they end their races with kisses.  
  
“I am busy,” Menalippe replies.  
  
“Busy with what?” Antiope frowns, wondering if she has forgotten something that she was meant to do. It is rare that Menalippe has duties that Antiope does not know about.  
  
“Busy with sleeping,” Menalippe says, groaning and wriggling as if trying to meld her body with the mattress.  
  
“You can sleep later,” Antiope says, kissing Menalippe’s warm shoulder blades again and running a hand along her back.  
  
“Hmm… no thanks.”  
  
“Need I remind you whose bed you sleep in?” Antiope says, climbing back off the bed.  
  
“Nooo, let me stay,” Menalippe says, voice muffled by the pillow.  
  
“My apologies, my bed is not available for lazy people to sleep in.”  
  
“Too bad I’m already in it,” Menalippe says with a giggle.  
  
“You’re in it, are you?” Antiope asks, raising an eyebrow at her lover’s naked back.  
  
“Yes, I am— oh, _no—_ ”  
  
Menalippe shrieks as Antiope suddenly tugs her out of the bed, swinging her up over her left shoulder. Antiope wraps her arms firmly around Menalippe’s legs and lower back, securing her in place.  
  
“Time to go running!” Antiope exclaims.  
  
“I am not dressed!” Menalippe shouts as Antiope carries her out of the bedroom, doing her best to kick her legs against Antiope’s and escape her grip.  
  
“So?” Antiope replies, wondering why Menalippe would suddenly care about being naked. Only mortals have such silly qualms about their bodies.  
  
“My breasts need support when I am running, and I don’t want to get sand in my ass when you inevitably tackle me to the ground!”  
  
“Sorry, this is the price you must pay for being lazy,” Antiope retorts, placing her hand on Menalippe’s ass and squeezing it to further annoy her lover.  
  
“Antiope! Stop touching my ass!” Menalippe hisses.  
  
“What was that?” Antiope asks, running gleefully down the palace hallway.  
  
“Stop touching my ass!”  
  
“But it is such a lovely ass,” Antiope replies and squeezes said ass again.  
  
“ _Stop touching my ass!_ ” Menalippe shrieks, arms flailing.  
  
“Fine,” Antiope says, removing her hand. “But I will miss you, oh, firm, delectable ass—”  
  
A door opens in front of them.  
  
“Stop talking about _ass_ in my palace!” Hippolyta scowls as she steps into the corridor.  
  
Antiope doesn’t slow down as she speeds past Hippolyta.  
  
“Worry not, sister, I will happily talk about Menalippe’s ass outside the palace instead,” Antiope grins.  
  
“ _Antiope_!” Menalippe groans, trying to wriggle out of Antiope’s strong grip. It is futile.  
  
“I know, my love. Hippolyta’s rules are terribly unfair,” Antiope says sombrely. “But we are almost out of the palace and then I can tell everyone about your glorious, delici—ahhh—!”  
  
Menalippe has started tickling the backs of Antiope’s thighs under her short linen chiton. It is too much for Antiope and she has to stop running because she is laughing too hard; Menalippe knows exactly where she is most ticklish.  
  
“ _Zeus_ , Mena, stop!” Antiope gasps in between peals of laughter, clutching Menalippe tightly to her shoulder as her body shakes involuntarily.  
  
“ _You stop_ ,” Menalippe replies, continuing to tickle her lover.  
  
“I’ll drop you!” Antiope shrieks, her legs wobbling.  
  
Seconds later, Antiope cannot hold out against Menalippe’s tickling any longer. She unceremoniously dumps the naked Menalippe on the palace floor.  
  
“Ahh!” Menalippe shouts as she falls, landing on her left side and glaring up at a grinning Antiope.  
  
“My love, what did you expect when you started tickling me?” Antiope says.  
  
“I expected you to stop being lewd in Hippolyta’s palace,” Menalippe grumbles as she stands up.  
  
“ _Hippolyta’s_ palace? This is my palace too.”  
  
“You are not queen,” Menalippe says, raising an eyebrow challengingly.  
  
“I _am_ royalty.”  
  
“You do not act it.”  
  
“No… no I don’t. And thank you for the reminder. Where was I?” Antiope scoops up Menalippe again.  
  
“Antiope! Put me down! And stop touching my ass!”

* * *

“Where are you taking me?” Menalippe asks as they ride out of the city, both seated atop Arion’s back. Antiope sits behind Menalippe, and has covered Menalippe’s eyes with a strip of dark cloth, so she is enjoying the excuse to keep her arms firmly wrapped around her lover.  
  
“Stop asking me that. It’s a _surprise_ ,” Antiope says, kissing Menalippe’s shoulder. It is early in the morning of the first rest day, and so Menalippe is still sleepy.  
  
“Obviously. I want to know _where_.”  
  
Menalippe is also grumpy.  
  
“Somewhere fun. You’ll love it! Now, hold on!”  
  
They’ve reached the outskirts of the city so Antiope nudges Arion to speed up. She’s taking Menalippe over to the far north of the island where one of the magical waterfalls spills down into a shimmering blue pool like the ones under the city, and where the nearby ocean is full of sealife. Amazons don’t go there often as it is a hard ride up over the top of the island’s highest peak and most of their sisters prefer Themyscira’s other cliffs, waterfalls, and pools.  
  
Antiope loves the solitude of this coastal stretch of the island, and feels drawn to it. Menalippe was actually the one to first discover it while out on an exploration at Senator Timandra’s behest. The senate wanted a map drawn up of the island in order to best expand the city, their farmland, and their defenses. Hippolyta is even talking of sending small groups of warriors out beyond Zeus’ protective shield to survey the surrounding world of man. They have no knowledge of what is happening outside their island, and though it is a risk to leave Themyscira, information is necessary to defend themselves. No Amazon wants to be enslaved or at war again, and Antiope will gladly lead any information-gathering expeditions to the realm of men.  
  
“Zeus, I’m slipping!” Menalippe shrieks.  
  
Antiope wraps her arms more firmly around her lover and guides Arion to walk slower. They are coming down the steepest part of the hill, and it is hard for Menalippe to properly balance atop the horse with her eyes blindfolded.  
  
“I’ve got you,” Antiope laughs.  
  
“If you let me fall— _”_  
  
“Oh no, you’ve deduced my plan!” Antiope jokes, loosening her grip on Menalippe so she slips somewhat forwards. “And we’re close to a cliff too.”  
  
“ _Antiope!”_ Menalippe groans, scrambling to hold onto the saddle tightly.  
  
“I jest, Mena. There are no cliffs nearby.”  
  
“ _Antiope_ ,” Menalippe growls, but the threat is hampered by the way she is clinging onto the saddle as they ride slowly down the steep incline. “Do not let me fall.”  
  
“But it would be so entertaining,” Antiope laughs, pressing a kiss to the back of Menalippe’s neck.  
  
“Ugh, you—”  
  
“Flat ground is almost upon us, my love,” Antiope says, hugging Menalippe more firmly again to keep her steady.  
  
“It better be,” Menalippe mutters.  
  
Antiope laughs, guiding Arion down the rocky slope with her legs and hugging Menalippe more tightly.  
  
“Since when do you find riding downhill so difficult?” Antiope asks, wondering why Menalippe has been so grumpy all morning. She hopes she will cheer up at their destination.  
  
“I simply don’t like being blindfolded,” Menalippe replies, and something about her voice sounds different to normal.  
  
Antiope frowns. “You don’t?”  
  
“Not really, but—”  
  
“Mena, you should have told me—”  
  
“It’s not—”  
  
“I’m taking that off,” Antiope replies, hating the thought of having made Menalippe feel uncomfortable during this ride.  
  
“But your surprise…” Menalippe trails off weakly when Antiope pulls the dark cloth away from her head.  
  
“My surprise doesn’t matter. Why didn’t you tell me that you don’t like being blindfolded?” Antiope asks, gently stroking Menalippe’s sides as she hugs her from behind. The ground is flattening out but she keeps Arion moving at a walk so they can talk.  
  
“I… I thought it would seem weak.”  
  
“Why would it seem weak?” Antiope frowns.  
  
“Because…” Antiope feels Menalippe take a deep breath. “It reminds me of when we were enslaved, but that was many years ago now and I shouldn’t be—”  
  
“ _No_ ,” Antiope interrupts. “Mena, what we went through was awful… You know I used to have nightmares. There is no weakness in still being affected by it.”  
  
Menalippe doesn’t respond immediately, but Antiope feels her body relax against hers. Antiope presses her lips to Menalippe’s neck firmly and strokes her sides. Menalippe sighs and leans back into her chest, turning her head to seek out Antiope’s lips in a gentle kiss.  
  
“Shall we gallop? I think your surprise is that glowing waterfall on the far north side, and at this pace we will reach it next month,” Menalippe says, a teasing smile on her face.  
  
“Well,” Antiope says, and she can’t add anything else because Menalippe is nudging Arion into a gallop.  
  
Arion carries them through the plains and forest to eventually reach the beautiful stretch of coast with the iridescent waterfall and pool not far from the beach. They stop near the base of the waterfall, slipping off of Arion’s back and allowing the horse to drink from the clear but glowing water at its base.  
  
“Wow,” Menalippe says as she looks around in awe. “I forgot how magical this part of the island is.”  
  
“Isn’t it? Thank you for finding it.”  
  
“I was just here on the senate’s orders,” Menalippe replies.  
  
“Nevertheless… I think we should call this waterfall ‘Lippe.’”  
  
“ _Ti_ ,” Menalippe blushes. She’s silent for a moment before speaking again. “I’m sorry for ruining the surprise.”  
  
“Mena, I told you. It doesn’t matter. I want you to feel safe and I’m sorry that I made you think about that time in our lives, and—”  
  
Menalippe cuts Antiope’s heartfelt apology off with a kiss, looping her arms around Antiope’s back. Antiope sighs and happily returns the kiss.  
  
“Let’s agree to no more apologies from either of us.” Menalippe suggests in between kisses.  
  
“Deal,” Antiope smiles. She kisses Menalippe once more, grounding herself. “Shall we have a swim?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
They separate and Menalippe begins to undress while Antiope removes Arion’s saddle and stashes it under a nearby tree along with the basket of food and drink she has brought with them. She makes a start on her own clothes and hears a splash in front of her. Looking up all she sees is a ripple in the water before Menalippe breaks free of the surface towards the middle of the glowing pool.  
  
“Hurry up!” Menalippe shouts as she moves to float on her back and look up at the sky.  
  
“I am!” Antiope replies, eager to be naked and swimming with her equally naked lover.  
  
She divests herself of her clothes and pads over to the grassy edge of the pool, diving in where she knows it is deep. The cool water is a refreshing jolt to her body, and she opens her eyes to swim underwater towards Menalippe’s floating figure. Antiope grins and comes up underneath her lover, grabbing Menalippe’s hips and surfacing beside her.  
  
“Ahh!” Menalippe is shrieking and splashing to stay afloat. Antiope laughs and squeezes Mena’s hips, kicking gently to stop them from sinking. Suitably composed, Menalippe levels a glare at Antiope. “I was relaxing.”  
  
“There will be more time for relaxing later,” Antiope grins, moving her hands down to Menalippe’s thighs.  
  
“ _Ti_ , we _just_ got into the water,” Menalippe says, though she moves her own hands to Antiope’s breasts.  
  
“And we have a whole afternoon ahead of us,” Antiope grins, leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

Six weeks later, they are standing at the edge of the ocean cliffs near the waterfall—now officially named Lippe upon their maps despite Menalippe’s embarrassed protests—and are preparing to race each other to collect a dozen oysters. Mena thought it would be a fun challenge for them to not bring any food with them on this weekly trip to the area.  
  
“Ready?” Menalippe grins, fastening her belt firmly while Antiope assesses the best place to dive into the ocean.  
  
“Of course,” Antiope grins back at her lover, all teeth.  
  
“Good. Go!” Menalippe shouts, suddenly diving over the edge of the cliff.  
  
“Argh!” Antiope exclaims, hastily flinging herself after her lover a moment later.  
  
She will never tire of the free-fall before slipping below the surface. Opening her eyes as the cool ocean surrounds her, Antiope spies Menalippe already a few yards below her on the seafloor, picking oysters from the reef and putting them in her hand woven sack. Antiope grins and swims down behind Menalippe, quickly picking a few oysters for her own bag along the way. Menalippe hasn’t noticed her yet—they had planned to dive in at different points—and Antiope waits behind her underwater, waiting for the moment to strike. When Menalippe reaches out for a new oyster, Antiope sneakily dips her hand into her lover’s bag and steals two oysters.  
  
Antiope grins to herself, knowing she could easily collect a dozen oysters on her own, but stealing from Menalippe’s collection is too much fun. Antiope manages to sneak two more oysters from the bag, and is about to reach for another, when Menalippe turns to count her oysters and sees Antiope’s outstretched arm. A rapid stream of bubbles escapes Menalippe’s mouth as she curses, and Antiope grins cheekily. Menalippe makes a grab for Antiope and Antiope shrieks, muffled by the water, and starts swimming away. Antiope can’t stop laughing as she swims away from her lover, feeling Menalippe’s hands brush against her ankles a few times, and by the time she reaches the surface she’s almost out of breath. Menalippe breaks the surface a moment later and splashes water at Antiope’s face.  
  
“I want it known that I had nine oysters before you stole from me,” Menalippe grumbles, but she is smiling.  
  
“I stole from you?” Antiope grins, treading water beside her lover.  
  
“Yes. I only have five—”  
  
“Maybe there was a hole in your bag—”  
  
“I saw your hand, Antiope.”  
  
“I was simply pointing out the hole—”  
  
Antiope doesn’t get to finish her sentence because Mena has grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back underwater. Antiope resurfaces quickly, coughing and wiping water from her eyes.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
Menalippe shakes her head in amusement. “Shall we go back under? We need more oysters and I trust you won’t steal from me again?”  
  
“Yes, my love,” Antiope says solemnly.  
  
“You sneaky thief,” Menalippe murmurs, swimming closer to Antiope to kiss her gently before dunking her underwater once more.  
  
With their competition abandoned in favour of playful teasing, they collect a few dozen oysters and work together to build a fire on the beach and cook them to eat for lunch. In the afternoon they search the beach for pretty shells to bring back to Diana, and then take their time climbing back up the cliffs to Lippe. They search for more food for dinner and then Menalippe goes for a swim in the clear freshwater pool while Antiope stretches out on the grass.  
  
“Ti, are you awake?” Menalippe’s voice cuts into Arion’s complaints that Antiope doesn’t feed him enough carrots, and Antiope realises she has dozed off.  
  
“Depends on why you’re asking,” Antiope replies, quite enjoying the warm sun on her skin and the soft grass under her back.  
  
“Ah, go back to sleep. I’ll eat your dinner,” Menalippe says, her voice laced with amusement.  
  
“I’m awake!” Antiope sits upright and sees that Menalippe has prepared their dinner while she slept. “How long was I asleep?”  
  
“Long enough,” Menalippe replies as Antiope stifles a yawn. “All that oyster stealing really tired you out, hmm?”  
  
“Oh!” Antiope exclaims and gets to her feet, ambling over towards her lover. “Cheeky.”  
  
She presses a loud kiss to Menalippe’s shoulder and lets Mena tug her down to sit on the rug where their food is spread out. It looks and smells amazing; a variety of meat and fish from their traps, along with a mix of fruit and nuts.  
  
“Mmm, this smells amazing,” Antiope sighs.  
  
“Would you like some wine?” Menalippe asks, brushing a piece of grass from where it had been stuck to Antiope’s face.  
  
“Wine?” Antiope asks as Mena produces a flask of wine. “Did you secretly bring this from the city?”  
  
“No, I made it while you were asleep,” Menalippe replies solemnly.  
  
Antiope laughs and reaches over to cup Menalippe’s cheek, overcome with a wave of affection. “I adore you.”  
  
Menalippe beams at her in response and after a few moments of staring lovingly at each other—moments for which Philippus would throw bread at them and Hippolyta would gag—they remember their food and start eating. They drink from the flask in turns and by the end of the meal they are both quite giggly. Antiope is about to suggest a sunset swim when Menalippe withdraws another flask, and when that is finished they are in no state to swim.  
  
“I’m telling you, Antiope, the stars are getting closer,” Mena insists. She is lying on her back with her head turned, watching Antiope as she somewhat-clumsily builds a fire.  
  
“Don’t be stupid,” Antiope scoffs, walking over to her lover after her lopsided pile of branches successfully starts to catch alight.  
  
“ _They are!”_ Menalippe says as Antiope straddles her hips.  
  
“Are not!” Antiope laughs, leaning down towards Mena, her head spinning. “There are simply more stars appearing in the sky, and your drunk eyes can not comprehend it.”  
  
“Excuse me. You are drunk too,” Mena retorts with an adorable pout, her face lit up by the growing flame.  
  
“Yes, I am,” Antiope grins, feeling warm and happy. She rocks her hips against Menalippe’s and closes the distance between their lips. “I am.”  
  
Menalippe is soft and pliable beneath Antiope, relaxed in a way that only happens with the knowledge that they are together, and safe, and happy, and, sometimes, intoxicated. Antiope inches her fingers under Mena’s chiton, smiling when Mena giggles into their kiss. She starts kissing her way down Mena’s neck, finding the place below above her collarbone that never fails to make her gasp. Sure enough, Menalippe is soon gasping beneath Antiope’s tongue and her steadily-exploring hands.  
  
“Oh,” Menalippe gasps, bucking her hips beneath Antiope, and Antiope grins, fingers sliding towards Mena’s undergarments when Mena pushes her away suddenly, pointing up at the sky. “Oh!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“That group of stars is _definitely_ closer. They’re plotting against us, Ti.”  
  
“You are much too intoxicated, indeed,” Antiope laughs, shaking her head and flopping to her side onto the grass next to her drunken, giggling lover.  
  
“I am. I am very intoxicated,” Menalippe nods in between laughs. She turns to grin at Antiope and gesture up at the sky. “I’m right about the stars though. See?”  
  
“Which constellation are you looking at, my love?” Antiope asks, indulging Mena’s wine-influenced ideas.  
  
“Constellation! That’s the word I forgot!”  
  
“Are you certain there was only wine in that flask?” Antiope asks, rolling onto her back and looking up at the beautiful night sky. The stars are starting to spin for her and she feels giddy from wine and happiness.  
  
“You don’t believe me,” Mena pouts.  
  
“I believe you,” Antiope grins. “Hercules _is_ plotting against you and he is going to come down from the sky himself to punish you for calling him a _group of stars._ ”  
  
“Oops. I’m very sorry, Hercules!” Mena calls out to the night sky, then turns to whisper to Antiope, pressing her face into Antiope’s neck. “Do you think he will still come down from the sky?”  
  
“I think we’re safe,” Antiope says, wrapping an arm lazily around Menalippe’s waist and holding her lover close.  
  
“You’ll protect me, won’t you?” Mena mumbles against Antiope’s skin, rolling half on top of Antiope and wriggling into her embrace.  
  
“You don’t need me to protect you, _Lieutenant_.”  
  
“Mmmm,” Menalippe hums.  
  
“Are you falling asleep on me?” Antiope asks amusedly.  
  
“Yes,” Mena says cheekily. “Blame the wine. Love you.”

* * *

“Strike faster!” Antiope shouts as she easily flips over Menalippe’s sword.  
  
“Are you certain?” Menalippe asks as she and Philippus circle back around Antiope.  
  
“Yes! Our enemies will not hesitate,” Antiope grunts, ducking under Phil’s sword and grinning at her lieutenants.  
  
They are practising two-on-one combat near the Southern cliffs, preparing for the possibility of an enemy army managing to scale the low-lying cliffs; Antiope wants their soldiers to be familiar with the terrain of every inch of their island. Here at the most southern part of the island, the cliffs jut out into the water like skinny fingers and their tops are made of crumbling ground. The wind buffets them from every direction and salt spits up into their faces, and its danger makes it the perfect location for Antiope to practice her acrobatics.  
  
“ _Ahh_!” Philippus shouts as she slashes in quick succession at Antiope’s chest.  
  
Antiope ducks backwards and kicks Phil’s legs out from under her in the same movement, and they both go crashing to the ground. Antiope rolls and jumps up quickly, just in time to twist out of the way of Menalippe’s sword. She laughs in exhilaration at Menalippe finally following her instructions, and is finding her footing as Mena strikes again. Antiope fights defensively, blocking Mena’s strikes over and over while looking for the opening which never seems to come—until Mena aims low. Antiope launches herself forwards, leaping up to kick Mena in the shoulders and send her lover sprawling to the ground.  
  
“Ugh, Ti,” Mena grunts.  
  
“You’ll be fine,” Antiope grins.  
  
“Here,” Philippus says, stretching her hand out to Menalippe to take.  
  
“Again?” Antiope asks, looking challengingly at the battered lieutenants before her.  
  
“Of course,” Mena says.  
  
Philippus and Menalippe circle around her, preparing to strike, and Antiope rotates her shoulders, ready for their attacks. She bounces on her toes, ready to launch herself into the air and over their swords. They move at the same time and Antiope spins, blocking their attacks, and dives down into a forward roll. Quickly standing back up she turns to face them, and using the power of the strong gust of wind behind her, she launches herself at Philippus, for she is closest.  
  
For the next few minutes there is only the sound of steel on steel and howling wind as Antiope fights Philippus, dancing them around near the edge of the cliff so Mena can’t get in a decent attack. She finally takes Phil down with a kick to the gut, then assesses how to take down Menalippe. Antiope darts around the cliff, drawing her lover closer to the edge where the ground is uneven and salty water splashes up into their faces. She grins as she watches Menalippe’s calculating eyes, looking for her tells.  
  
She knows what Mena will do a second before she moves, and in theory Antiope should be able to easily flip over Mena’s sword. However, just as Antiope is launching herself off the ground, the edge of the cliff shudders beneath her. She stumbles and doesn’t jump as high as she’d like. Menalippe’s sword slices into her right shoulder and Antiope feels it twist through her arm before she hits the ground with a thud.  
  
“ _Zeus!”_ Menalippe shrieks, dropping her sword and Antiope hears Philippus shout and run for their horses.  
  
The gods made their bodies to withstand strong brute force, to lift tonnes, to jump high in the air, to last centuries, but they did not make them impervious to steel. Especially not Amazonian steel. Antiope can feel the hot gush of her blood as it pulses from her shoulder and Menalippe’s frantic fingers hurt as she ties a cloth tightly into place over the wound.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry—”  
  
“ _Stop_. It was—augh,” Antiope cries out in pain as she tries to move her shoulder.  
  
“Don’t move your arm, my love,” Mena says, her voice now remarkably stable, albeit high in pitch. “I’m going to help you sit up.”  
  
Antiope nods, gritting her teeth as Menalippe gently lifts her up by her torso, and she can’t help but moan from the sharp pain jolting through her shoulder. Her vision becomes spotty and Antiope thinks she might be sick.  
  
“Phil! Help me lift her onto Sterope!”  
  
Between the two warriors, they get Antiope seated atop Menalippe’s horse and Mena climbs on behind her, wrapping her arms firmly around Antiope’s waist and pressing chest to back. Antiope feels her focus fading as blood continues to seep out of her arm, and the painful throbbing is only getting worse. Dimly she realises they are moving, riding back to the city as fast as possible with her injury.  
  
“Mena…” Antiope whimpers, unsure of what she wants to say, but she wants to hear her lover’s voice.  
  
“Shh, I’ve got you. The wound is deep but no longer gushing blood. You will be _fine_ ,” Menalippe says firmly.  
  
Antiope doesn’t reply, feeling sick and lightheaded, and she worries about how badly she has injured her shoulder; all she can see when she looks down at it is thick red blood coating her skin, and the top of her arm almost seems to be split in two. Menalippe’s hand strokes her stomach comfortingly as they ride, and the last thing Antiope feels before everything fades to black is the press of Mena’s lips to her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a million apologies for the massive delay in updating! I haven't forgotten this fic :) x


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Menalippe! What are your hands doing under that cloak?” Penthesilea shouts from where she is steering the boat. “If I don’t get to have any sex on this journey, then nobody does!”_

Antiope’s injury is the worst ever inflicted on Themyscira, and it’s the first time their healers have to use the Purple Ray to heal a wound. Menalippe’s sword managed to not only sever a blood vessel but pierce the bone, and Antiope’s shoulder has been near-useless since. She’s finally finished her mandatory ten day recovery wherein the only things that kept her from becoming insane were Menalippe’s doting and—though she’d never admit it aloud—Hippolyta’s ire. It was very entertaining to bicker with her sister for hours when she would otherwise have been seeking less fun distractions from her injury.   
  
Antiope estimates she read eleven books, sketched three promptly-burnt drawings of the view from her terrace, one-handedly polished her armour twice, drank sixty-four cups of healing tea, watched their theatre troupe perform three plays, beat Diana at chess twelve times, beat Philippus at cards twenty times, absolutely never lost, attempted to sing once, taught Argos four new tricks, and exclaimed her boredom a thousand times.   
  
Now she is dressing for training with Menalippe’s help, and she feels better than she has in days. She was built to fight; her whole body thrums with happiness at the day’s prospects. She is wearing her most protective training armour, with her right shoulder bandaged for support, and she is bouncing in her chair as Mena braids her hair.   
  
“Take that piece from the outer right,” Antiope says, eagerly watching Menalippe’s movements in the mirror, desperate to be outside.   
  
Menalippe’s face is all scrunched up and she is concentrating intensely as she wraps strands of Antiope’s blonde locks around each other. Mena looks adorable, but Antiope wishes she would style her hair faster.   
  
“It keeps slipping,” Mena protests.   
  
“I didn’t even put any oils in after I washed it,” Antiope huffs.   
  
“So that’s why it smells,” her lover says, smiling wryly at Antiope in the mirror.   
  
“Oh! This is the last time I’m asking you to braid my hair.”   
  
“I wish you luck on the battlefield with your hair in your face,” Menalippe says dryly.   
  
“I could cut it off,” Antiope muses; though she does love her locks and she’s sure that cutting them would probably anger one of the dead Gods. As Amazons they were sculpted by the Olympians to be their ideal women — wise and kind, strong and tall, beautiful and fierce — with beautiful, flowing hair to reflect their perfection. The Gods did not take kindly to alterations to their creations when they were alive; Antiope doesn’t want to stir the dead.   
  
“No!” Mena exclaims, dropping hold of the strands of Antiope’s hair and running her fingers through the ends. “Your hair is too beautiful to cut.”   
  
Antiope smiles, instantly dipping her head forward to allow Menalippe to slide her fingers through her hair at the base of her neck. She loves the gentle touch of her lover’s hands against her scalp, loves the way Mena gets entranced by her hair. She relaxes under her lover’s touch for a few more moments before remembering her lonely sword awaiting her and sitting back up.   
  
“You’re too distracted, my love. Hurry up and fix my hair,” Antiope whines, regarding the mess that is her half braided hair.   
  
“I’m going as fast as I can,” Mena mutters.   
  
“You braid your own hair… it should be easier to do mine,” Antiope says. Then she narrows her eyes. “Are you trying to stall my return to the battlefield?”   
  
“No, it’s just that your hair is so lovely when it is loose,” Menalippe says, her voice a pitch higher than usual.   
  
“I know that you love it… Mena,” Antiope twists around in her chair to look up at Menalippe, noting the way her lover is averting her gaze. “It’s fine. My shoulder is healed.”   
  
“I know,” Menalippe nods, but there are tears in her eyes.   
  
“My love,” Antiope tugs Menalippe down to sit sideways across her lap. “It was an accident. I’m perfectly healed.”   
  
“I know,” Menalippe says, looking up at the golden ceiling and blinking rapidly.   
  
“It wasn’t your fault,” Antiope says, running her hands along her lover’s slender arms, feeling the tiny scars that mark them as warriors.   
  
“I know.”   
  
Antiope sighs and leans forward to kiss Menalippe’s neck, pressing her lips against the steady thump of Mena’s heart below her jaw. She knows it will take a day or two for her lover to shake her fears off, and she herself isn’t immune to worrying whenever Mena injures herself at training.   
  
“I love you. I promise to be more careful,” she says. 

* * *

Antiope drums her fingers against her thigh in time with the music. Her fingers are sticky with blood, and annoyingly the fletching of an arrow is blocking her view of Menalippe.   
  
Hippolyta is singing along very badly to the music.   
  
No, wait. Hippolyta is screaming.   
  
At least, Antiope thinks Hippolyta is screaming. Everything is blurry, and warm, and purple, and Menalippe is giggling beside her. Their shoulders press together as they lie on their backs and grin at each other happily. Antiope has to shut one eye to see around the arrow and meet her lover’s happy gaze. Menalippe’s smile is stretched wide and beautiful; Antiope has never seen her look so blissful. Her lover is as radiant as the sun; her teeth are sparkling.   
  
Suddenly Hippolyta’s hand is waving in front of her eyes and it too is sparkling.   
  
“How much calming draught did you give them?” Hippolyta hisses.   
  
“Give who?” Antiope frowns. She didn’t give anyone any calming draught.   
  
“Give _you_ , you malakas!”   
  
“Hmm,” Antiope hums in confusion and looks away from Menalippe towards her angry sister. Hippolyta is half hidden behind a wall of violet light and Antiope’s frown deepens at the sight. “Why are you purple?”   
  
“It’s the _Ray_ ,” Mena giggles from beside Antiope.   
  
“The Ray?” Antiope asks, turning her head back towards her cute, grinning lover.   
  
“Yes! The Purple Ray. It’s healing us,” Mena smiles.   
  
“Healing us?”   
  
“ _By Zeus!_ ” Hippolyta swears. “Antiope, you and Menalippe got yourselves shot by Orana’s flaming arrows.”   
  
“Ohhh,” Antiope nods, vaguely remembering the searing pain of a flaming arrow tearing through her stomach before she was able to twist out of the way. That explains the arrow now lodged in Menalippe’s shoulder, blocking her view. “Orana is an excellent shot!”   
  
“By Zeus, Hera, and Poseidon, you are a great burden to earth, Antiope!” Hippolyta shouts, throwing up her hands and storming away. Antiope stares at the purple light shining down where her sister was standing and smiles at how beautiful its glimmering rays are.

* * *

Every year Hippolyta sends some of their warriors outside the island’s protective boundaries to scout the nearby lands and collect information. So far, nothing major has ever been reported. There have never been foreign ships close to their waters, the closest kingdoms haven’t drastically changed their societies, and aside from the few times when their soldiers have ventured into winter, there have never been any dangers. However, Hippolyta has always been cautious and has never sent out any of her important commanders. Until now.   
  
“Antiope, you and Menalippe are to assemble a half dozen warriors and go survey the foreign lands.”   
  
Antiope is in the middle of changing the bandage on her almost-healed arrow wound and she pauses to look up at her sister. It’s the first time she’s seen Hippolyta in three days. According to Hippolyta’s advisors, she’s been too busy with state affairs to come and make sure Antiope and Menalippe were properly healing, but Antiope knows better. Her sister now stands before her, dressed in her Senate robes and she’s decidedly not looking at Antiope.   
  
“Are we?” Antiope replies, sitting up and raising an eyebrow at her older sister.   
  
“Yes,” Hippolyta replies, voice clipped as she holds herself tall in the doorway.   
  
“When do you want us to leave?”   
  
Normally Hippolyta would not allow Antiope attend training this soon after an injury, let alone leave the island for the first time since arriving on it.   
  
“Tomorrow. Timandra will give you the details.”   
  
Hippolyta still won’t look at her and Antiope is concerned; is she simply angry or is there another reason? Is this a dangerous trip? Why is she sending Antiope?   
  
“Should I be concerned, sister?” Antiope asks.   
  
Hippolyta normally doesn’t send more than four warriors so as not to attract attention in the world of men. She also doesn’t want to have too many Amazons potentially caught in the strange passage of time between Themyscira and the rest of the world. Every expedition off the island must find a written record of the current year in the world of men, and usually hundreds of mortal years between have passed for every Themysciran year. However once Mala and Dalma were missing for two years when they spent only three days on the outside.   
  
“No,” Hippolyta snaps. “I simply don’t want you and Menalippe to kill yourselves in your boredom.”   
  
Her sister somehow contains her fury and doesn’t raise her voice, but her eyes betray her anger. It’s been awhile since Antiope has seen this expression upon Hippolyta’s face, and Antiope is suddenly reminded that she is sister to their queen. She doesn’t like the feeling of having upset her sister; and now she is reconsidering her behaviour over the past few months. She supposes she has become restless here on the island, and while she certainly doesn’t have a death wish, she could be more careful with her training.   
  
“I… I’m sorry,” Antiope sighs. “We didn’t properly think through the move we we were attempting. It was reckless.”   
  
“It was,” Hippolyta agrees, still averting her eyes.   
  
“We will be careful on this expedition.”   
  
“Good.”   
  
“Hippolyta,” Antiope says, standing up with a wince and walking over to her sister. “Please look at me?”   
  
Antiope finds Hippolyta’s stubbornness hilarious when directed at other people, and exhausting when she bears its brunt. Right now all she wants is for her sister to look at her and see how much she actually regrets her careless fighting.   
  
“I promise to be less reckless. You’re right… my boredom has affected my judgement and put myself in harm’s way. Leaving Themyscira will do me good…”   
  
“I will kill you myself if you ever sustain another injury this bad again,” Hippolyta mutters before Antiope laughs and sweeps her down into a hug.   
  
“I’ll hold you to that. Now, will you tell me what the purpose of my journey is to be?”  
  
“We need more sheep.” 

* * *

The breath hitches in Antiope’s throat as she feels them pass through the veil surrounding their island and out into the mortal world. The temperature of the air surrounding them immediately feels cooler and thinner; the comforting warmth of Themyscira stripped away. The waves grow larger as they venture out into the deeper water, their sails now taut and catching the wind. Antiope is glad they have no need to row as a glance around reveals the rest of their group looking out at the water with similarly pensive expressions. They left Themyscira in brilliant, dazzling sunlight, and it’s unnerving to now be surrounded by a grey mist and dark seas.   
  
There are furs at the stern of the ship but Antiope doesn’t want to step away from the bow just yet. It has been many years since she left for Themyscira; out here she feels the centuries in her bones. The lack of visible sun makes it hard to know what time of day it is; the hours of the day differ between Themyscira and the mortal world. Antiope is thankful that it’s not night; she imagines enemy ships creeping out of the fog and she wants to be able to see them.   
  
A gentle hand touches her shoulder and she realises she is shivering.   
  
“Here,” Menalippe says softly, pressing up behind Antiope and wrapping them both in a large fur cloak.   
  
“Mmm,” Antiope sighs, taking hold of the cloak to help keep it in place around them.   
  
“It’s beautiful, isn’t it? The ocean,” Menalippe says as she encircles Antiope’s waist with her muscular arms. Her presence is steadying, and Antiope looks around at the churning seas.   
  
“It’s dark,” Antiope murmurs.   
  
“The years have made you weak against winter, my love,” Mena laughs, squeezing Antiope affectionately.   
  
“I’m not weak.”   
  
“I said weak against winter.”   
  
“I’m not weak against anything,” Antiope retorts.   
  
“I disagree,” Mena murmurs, her voice suddenly breathy and deep.   
  
Antiope feels Mena’s hands glide up her torso towards her breasts and she shivers for an entirely different reason.   
  
“I’m not,” she protests, enjoying this game.   
  
“Yes, you are,” Mena says, kissing her exposed neck and gently squeezing Antiope’s breasts.   
  
“Menalippe! What are your hands doing under that cloak?” Penthesilea shouts from where she is steering the boat. “If I don’t get to have any sex on this journey, then nobody does!”   
  
“I’m keeping them warm, Pen!” Mena shouts back.   
  
Antiope stifles a laugh, turning to whisper in Menalippe’s ear. “That’s one word for it.”   
  
“I didn’t sign up for the Antiope and Menalippe Sex Cruise!” Egeria adds. 

* * *

It takes a day, and a safe exploration of the nearby coastal city of Miletus, for Antiope’s fears to subside. The last time Antiope was here—many decades before Themyscira—it was a bustling Greek trade port with a large harbour near the mouth of the Maeander River. Now Miletus is smaller, and the harbour is a far cry from the loud, lewd waterfront of her memories. Not one smelly fisherman greets them when Antiope, Dalma and Mala take a rowboat into shore after dropping anchor in the far end of the harbour.   
  
They’ve landed in the morning, and though the city is much quieter, the trio of Amazons easily slip into the crowds headed to market. To any onlookers, they appear to be a mother and her daughters. Antiope is glad it’s winter because upon meeting a few mortal women, it is clear that their clothing beneath their furs is unsuitable. They’ve dressed with their armour under long, loose chitons, but the style of their chitons is too clearly different. As is the way they braid their hair. They have to detour to slip into the shadows of a religious building and fix their hair to match the local style.   
  
So far no one has attacked them and though there are a few soldiers loitering about near a columned building, Antiope feels confident that they are safe. With their hair fixed, they venture back into the market. The Miletus Antiope once knew used to trade in Anatolian wool, so she thought this would be the best destination for them to source sheep. Unfortunately, no one in the town can trade them any sheep since it is a valuable food source, but Antiope does manage to exchange a gold bracelet for suitable clothes for her group, as well as a large sack of proper currency and information.   
  
They learn that it is the Ides of January in the year of the consulship of Severus and Fulvus, and that Miletus is under Roman rule. Antiope doesn’t know what any of this means in regards to securing sheep for Themyscira, though she vaguely remembers the Amazonian Senate discussing this city of Rome after the last expedition. Their scouts hadn’t mentioned any wars or threats from the great city at the time, and so Antiope stopped paying attention when they started talking about trade routes. Antiope thinks she probably shouldn’t have fallen asleep at that meeting, but it was so very boring, and Hippolyta _was_ being exceptionally pompous that day. Nonetheless, she decides they should sail for Rome. 

* * *

“What do I always tell you about doing more endurance training?” Trigona says as Penthesilea once again complains about her aching shoulders from their rowing.   
  
“It’s boring. I prefer… fast-paced exercise,” Penthesilea replies, looking back over her shoulder.   
  
“Perhaps you just need a little encouragement,” Trigona suggests.   
  
“Not all of us have… the strongest Amazon… to _encourage_ us,” Penthesilea grunts in between strokes of her oar. “Not that I don’t love my dear Acantha…”   
  
They are travelling against the wind on their way to Rome, and though the rowing is tiring, Antiope doesn’t want to waste time waiting for the wind to change. They need to make this expedition as fast as possible; they don’t know how much time has passed in Themyscira and Antiope doesn’t love being so separated from her sisters. She wishes she was still cuddling Menalippe, but instead she is rowing on the starboard side between a silent Artemis and Mala. Seated across from them are the always-bickering Penthesilea and Trigona, and an annoyed-looking Egeria.   
  
“What are you implying?” Trigona asks.   
  
Antiope looks over at where Menalippe is steering the ship with Dalma, and grins when she catches Menalippe’s eye. Unlike themselves, Trigona and Artemis prefer to keep their affections confined to their house and away from the training yard. They also shy away from discussing their relationship when asked about it. Antiope doesn’t necessarily blame them for wanting to avoid being the subject of gossip.   
  
“I’m not _implying…_ anything _._ Why? Is there… something we should know? Some secret form of… _encouragement_ which yields… stronger _results_?” Penthesilea asks, her words now also interrupted by giggles.   
  
“Penthesilea!” Trigona shrieks.   
  
Behind Antiope, Artemis clears her throat uncomfortably, and Antiope wonders what Penthesilea is hinting at. She should probably put a stop to Penthesilea’s rambunctious prodding of Trigona, but they still have many days ahead of them, and she will gladly take all the entertainment she can get. Antiope may be their General, and they may be in potentially dangerous territory, but rowing on the open seas can be mind-numbingly boring.   
  
“What? I haven’t said… anything about your hot—”   
  
“ _Penthesilea!_ ”   
  
“And very unique encouragement—”   
  
“I will toss you from this boat if you don’t shut up,” Trigona snarls.   
  
“I’d like to see you try,” Penthesilea laughs, turning around to grin at her friend. She may be a weaker rower, but she is much larger than Trigona, and very adept at wrestling.   
  
“I would also rather you be quiet,” Egeria adds from behind the both of them. “I don’t need to know about Trigona and Artemis’ sexual deeds—”   
  
“Egeria!” Trigona shrieks.   
  
Antiope hears Artemis groan behind her.   
  
“Well, I think everyone should know, it’s quite int—”   
  
Egeria whacks Penthesilea with her oar.   
  
“ _Zeus!_ ” Penthesilea shrieks.   
  
“I already know too much about Antiope and Menalippe, and have _seen_ too much. I don’t want to know anymore about anyone else,” Egeria says.   
  
“Oh, my dear Egeria. You need to read Clio’s latest volume,” Dalma grins.   
  
“Yes, the chapter on _encouragement_ is very good,” Menalippe adds with a cheeky smile on her face. Antiope swears her heart skips a beat at how cute her lover is when she’s stirring the pot.   
  
Their rowing stops completely as the women collectively burst into laughter or groans, and Antiope can’t yet bring herself to make them behave.   
  
“How much further to Rome?” Mala mutters to herself in front of Antiope, and Antiope laughs louder.   
  
“Only about six more days.” 

* * *

Thankfully the wind changes direction the next day, and they’re able to stop rowing and put their sails back up. The journey to Rome becomes much easier with their Zeus-gifted sails helping them speed through the seas.   
  
“I bet you can’t walk around on your hands,” Menalippe calls out to Penthesilea who is showing off her tumbles and acrobatics as she adjusts the sails.   
  
“Bet I can!” Penthesilea shouts back.   
  
Antiope looks up from where she and Egeria are playing cards while navigating. It isn’t going so well as they keep losing cards to the wind, and at this point they don’t know what the score is, but Menalippe and Egeria are convinced that Antiope is losing. Antiope blames Menalippe’s distracting laughter for ruining her concentration. Menalippe is joking around with Penthesilea as she steers the boat and her happiness is compelling. The other members of their group are getting some rest below deck before their turn to sail tonight.   
  
“You’re on,” Menalippe grins.   
  
“What do I win if I can do it?” Penthesilea shouts, vaulting over a crate of weapons to face Menalippe.   
  
“Hmm,” a cheeky grin spreads across Menalippe’s face. “Antiope and I won’t have sex in the bunk beneath yours tonight?”   
  
“That’s no prize— wait. What do you mean _tonight?_ ” Penthesilea narrows her eyes.   
  
Antiope laughs as Mena looks over at her and she knows they’re both thinking about last night. Antiope had slipped into Mena’s bunk once she was sure their companions were asleep, and while they had only intended to cuddle, there was something alluring about the rocking of the boat and the need to be absolutely quiet.   
  
“Well,” Menalippe begins, “we—”   
  
“Ugh!” Egeria throws her cards onto the deck. “I don’t want to know.”   
  
“I win,” Antiope says, gleefully scooping up the cards.   
  
“Egeria, does it matter? We slept through it. I don’t care what they do in their bunk as long as they don’t wake me up,” Penthesilea says.   
  
“We were very quiet,” Antiope adds, enjoying the grimace that crosses Egeria’s face.   
  
“Actually, I don’t mind getting woken up if I get to watch,” Penthesilea muses.   
  
“Weren’t you about to walk on your hands, Pen?” Menalippe asks quickly.   
  
“Oh, right. But I want an _actual_ prize if I win,” Penthesilea says.   
  
“A gag,” Egeria mutters.   
  
Antiope looks back at her cards partner and bursts into laughter at the sight of her pained expression. Penthesilea and Egeria are training partners and it’s common knowledge that Penthesilea doesn't ever stop talking, especially about her lover Acantha.   
  
“By the sounds of things, she’d enjoy that,” Antiope says, deliberately making Egeria grimace.   
  
“What did you say?” Penthesilea asks.   
  
“I’ll said I’ll have Io make you a new sword,” Antiope replies quickly.   
  
“Really? I _would_ enjoy that!” Penthesilea grins and then her eyes narrow. “You don’t think I can do it.”   
  
“I have complete faith in all my warriors,” Antiope replies, eyeing the rocking of the boat.   
  
Behind Penthesilea, Menalippe shakes her head, and Antiope hides a smile. She loves teasing her warriors and joking around with them like this. From her experience in the mortal world, far too many military leaders are stern and offer no mutual respect or camaraderie. Antiope believes in having fun, and forming deep bonds with her army; if they are ever to fight an actual war together, they must trust each other completely.   
  
“Alright. You’re on,” Penthesilea holds out a hand for Antiope to shake.   
  
“You must walk the entire length of the boat,” Antiope says.   
  
“Easy.”   
  
They shake hands and Penthesilea steps back to take a steadying breath before dropping forward onto her hands.   
  
Penthesilea takes a moment to centre herself and begins walking along the deck on her hands, slowly placing one hand in front of the other until she gains more confidence and her arms move almost as fast as her legs would if she were walking upright. Antiope is impressed; the boat is rocking from side to side but Penthesilea is adjusting her balance to compensate. Penthesilea maneuvers around the mast, and Antiope is tempted to heckle her, but she bites her tongue because she wants to see how Pen will pass under the low sail.   
  
Beside her, Egeria is watching on with her eyebrows raised in awe. It is rather elegant to watch, unlike Penthesilea’s usual unrefined gait, she is moving slowly and gracefully. She bends her legs and elbows to lower herself under the sail, and then slowly straightens up to continue walking on her hands towards the bow. Penthesilea makes it look so easy, Antiope is tempted to try it next.   
  
Then a rather strong wave rocks the boat to the left and Penthesilea stumbles sideways, slams into the forestay, and topples over the side of the boat. They see flailing limbs, and a moment later they hear a splash.   
  
“Zeus!” Menalippe shrieks.   
  
Antiope and Egeria jump up, running over to the rail of the boat to try and spot Penthesilea. Penthesilea breaks the water surface closer to the middle of the boat due to the speed they are sailing, and Antiope can’t help but laugh at the sight of her sputtering, annoyed friend.   
  
“By Zeus and Poseidon! Help me up!” Penthesilea shouts at them.   
  
Antiope barks with laughter and runs to grab a rope as Menalippe tries to turn the boat and slow down.   
  
“Swim towards us!” Egeria shouts.   
  
“I am!” Penthesilea cries indignantly.   
  
The waves aren’t too bad, but the speed with which they are sailing has already put Penthesilea beside the stern of the boat.   
  
“Grab this!” Antiope shouts, running to the stern and throwing the coil of rope out to Penthesilea and letting it unravel into the sea.   
  
Penthesilea swims to grab the rope and Antiope holds firm, towing Penthesilea through the water. Menalippe directs Egeria to help her slow the boat so that Antiope can pull Penthesilea closer. When they have sufficiently slowed, Antiope and Egeria heave on the rope to lift Pen out of the water.   
  
“Hurry up, I’m cold!” Penthesilea grumbles.   
  
“Don’t you like swimming with the sharks?” Antiope teases.   
  
“Sharks?!”   
  
“ _Antiope_ ,” Egeria says anxiously behind Antiope, and Antiope muffles her laughter.   
  
They pull on the rope again and help Penthesilea climb up on board. Her skin is quite cold and pale from the winter waters, but Egeria envelops her in a hug and Menalippe tosses a fur cloak at her.   
  
“You’re so stupid sometimes,” Egeria mutters.   
  
“You mean stupidly fantastic,” Penthesilea replies, her teeth clacking.   
  
Antiope watches as Penthesilea relaxes and a few minutes of gazing around at each other later, they all burst into laughter. The sight of Penthesilea tripping over the forestay will forever be ingrained in Antiope’s memories. She doesn’t know why she expected any other outcome from their bet, given Pen’s history of falling over in her haste at the monthly games.   
  
“Acantha is going to _kill_ you when she hears about this,” Egeria says eventually.   
  
Penthesilea goes white as a ghost. “No one tell her.”   
  
“I’ll leave it out of my Senate report, shall I?” Antiope grins teasingly, picturing Penthesilea’s rule-abiding lover’s reaction. 

* * *

Antiope knows when they’re close to Ostia, the town which serves as Rome’s harbour, because the number of nearby ships is almost too great to keep track of. They dress in their new clothes with weapons and armour beneath, and Antiope just hopes that no one takes too close a look at the fact that they are a crew of women. As the tallest women, Artemis and Penthesilea are the only two dressed in men’s clothing with their hair tied back; they will pose as men and stay with their ship once anchored. They’ve agreed that the other six will split into two groups so as not to cause suspicion, and will take separate carriages for the hour-long journey to Rome.   
  
They only need a couple dozen sheep to help boost Themyscira’s flock population, so Antiope intends to be quick and ideally return to their ship before sunset. Based on the stories they heard in Miletus about the Romans, they don’t seem like particularly nice people. Soon the great sprawling mass of Ostia’s harbour appears before them. It’s unlike anything Antiope’s ever seen. Even the Miletus of Antiope’s memory can’t compare to the thousands of boats and people before them.   
  
“Ugh, _men_ ,” Menalippe mutters as they pass a smaller vessel crowded with men yelling obscenities.   
  
“Hey!” Penthesilea says in a deep voice, giving Menalippe a shove and gesturing at her male-disguise. “How dare you?”   
  
“Like I said,” Mena grins and pulls a disgusted face, “ _Men._ ”   
  
Penthesilea shoves Menalippe again, but before it can descend into further teasing, Artemis announces their arrival, and the two women snap into perfect military posture.   
  
They moor their ship at a quay far away from any ships bearing the red Roman sails, and depart via gangplank. Antiope would prefer to take a rowboat into shore, but this way they’ll be able to load up their ship with sheep as soon as possible. Dalma, Mala, and Egeria rush off the gangplank as soon as it is secured, all a combination of excitement and nervousness about exploring this foreign city.   
  
“Don’t forget to get me some new books!” Antiope calls out after them.   
  
The other trio are going off to collect the usual information for the Senate; modern maps, the current status of various kingdoms, significant world events, new inventions, and the like. Hippolyta has also approved the purchasing of any necessary items they don’t have on Themyscira.   
  
“I’ll make sure to find something pious for you,” Dalma remarks with a grin before her group hurries down the quay into the fray of Ostia’s crowded harbour.   
  
Antiope takes a deep breath once her feet hit steady land, and reminds herself that they can easily overpower hundreds of men, and that their visit to Miletus went smoothly so there’s no reason that Rome should be any different. Menalippe is next off the boat, and she too looks somewhat anxious. Antiope longs to kiss her lover for reassurance, but knows it isn’t safe with so many men nearby. Mena gives her a smile and Antiope returns it, then takes one more deep breath and feels better about this. She and Menalippe can survive anything together.   
  
Trigona joins them, and the trio set off with a quick glance back at their ship. Artemis and Penthesilea are huddled under their warm furs near the crates containing their weapons, and with their long hair tied back, they look like they could be fishermen.   
  
“I bet three gold coins Artemis locks Penthesilea in the hold before we return,” Antiope comments.   
  
“You mean before the hour is up,” Trigona laughs.   
  
“You’re on.”   
  
They try not to draw attention to themselves as they navigate first the busy harbour, and then the roads to where they can pay for a trip to Rome. Antiope is somewhat glad for the drizzly winter weather, because it’s making the locals more focused on their work; unfortunately, it also seems to be affecting their moods, and they end up with a rather grumpy carriage driver. Antiope has to bite her tongue quite a few times during the purchase of his services, and once inside the carriage, Menalippe levels her with a warning look.   
  
“Let me do the talking,” Menalippe says.   
  
“I can—”   
  
“My love, they’re used to women behaving in a certain manner, and I think that _I’m_ better at mimicking that behaviour.”   
  
Opposite them, Trigona snickers.   
  
“…I suppose you’re right.” 

* * *

They alight the carriage a few roads back from the market containing the sheep sellers, and along the way, consult the information given to them by their sisters who care for their flocks back home. They must find sheep with soft, thick, white fleece; long tails; large frames; two to three years of age; the list goes on. The smell of livestock hits Antiope’s nose before they’ve even entered the market, and she tries not to gag. They let all of their animals roam on Themyscira, and she’d forgotten what the smell of hundreds of animals in close quarters could be like. There are sheep, cows, goats, pigs, and many other animals for sale, and the result is a very noisy marketplace.   
  
Sticking close together, the trio navigates the market and observes the way the various sellers shout and make transactions; and the way the many herdsmen handle the animals. They see a shepherd kick a sheep to move it and immediately decide not to buy from that merchant. Menalippe likes the look of an old man who doesn’t yell and seems to have many buyers coming up to him, but first they must see what kind of prices the different merchants can offer. They ask around to ascertain the price range for two dozen sheep, and in doing so Antiope also decides not to buy from two other merchants who make unpleasant comments about her being a woman.   
  
“What do you think?” Antiope asks the other two women, having narrowed her own choice to the old man and another friendly merchant. Both are selling sheep that meet their stringent requirements.   
  
“I still think I like the old man,” Menalippe says. “He seems friendly.”   
  
“He seems to be secretly selling poppy capsules,” Trigona replies tersely, her keen eyes watching the man glance around furtively and then slip a parcel to a buyer behind his back.   
  
“Even more reason to like him!” Antiope grins.   
  
The last time Antiope enjoyed poppies was before their imprisonment by men, but she remembers their effects very well, and is now wondering whether they should reinstate that pastime in Themyscira on special occasions. They only use poppies in their medicines and a few of Oeone’s wines. Hippolyta doesn’t want them to let their guard down in favour of mind-altering substances and leave them vulnerable to invasion. Antiope wonders if she should perhaps buy some and remind her sister how very, very fun poppies can be; it could liven up their Annual Feast even more.   
  
“Hippolyta will _kill_ you if you return with poppy capsules,” Menalippe says before Antiope can daydream any further.   
  
“And I don’t particularly want to buy from someone dishonest,” Trigona says.   
  
“I know,” Antiope says, reaching out to place a hand on Trigona’s shoulder. She appreciates Trigona’s concerns, and pauses to think about their options. She doesn’t want to get into any trouble, but the man seems harmless, and he’s old so they could easily overpower him.   
  
“However, we _do_ need someone who will be discrete,” Menalippe adds. “He could be the perfect seller.”   
  
Trigona thinks about it for a moment before agreeing, and they make their way over to the old man to negotiate the purchase and immediate transport of two dozen sheep back to the harbour. 

* * *

Within two hours they’re on their way back to the harbour, with their sheep walking along the dusty road in front of them. The old man definitely was the perfect seller, as a few extra coins meant he sent two shepherds with them to help. Not that they need the shepherds’ help with moving the sheep, but it does make them blend in with the locals more easily. They’re in the middle of discussing the Roman music they heard in the streets when the sheep begin bleating loudly. Antiope frowns and cautiously sticks her head out of the side of the carriage to see if there’s any kind of trouble.   
  
“Careful,” Menalippe murmurs.   
  
The cause of the sheep’s distress isn’t clear until a cart passing in the opposite direction becomes visible. On it are half a dozen young reptiles, not much longer than Antiope’s forearm, all tied up and injured. Antiope is disgusted and immediately calls for their carriage to stop. She jumps out before her companions can stop her and rushes over to stop the rambling cart. Two men are driving it, and another sits on the back of it, wielding a knife, and he straightens at the sight of her.   
  
“Where are you taking these… beasts?” Antiope calls out. She doesn’t like calling them beasts, but to use a gentler word would be strange to most humans.   
  
“To the Flavian Amphitheatre,” the man with the knife replies, his eyes flicking over her clothed figure appreciatively. “What’s it to you, woman?”   
  
Antiope’s hand aches to grab the dagger strapped to her thigh.   
  
“How much for them?”   
  
“They aren’t for sale,” he replies.   
  
“How much for them?” Antiope repeats.   
  
“They aren’t—”   
  
“Hey, Gaius,” one of the men driving the cart calls out, “Why don’t we see what she can… _offer_ us?”   
  
Antiope turns towards the man with the knife, and before he can do anything she’s disarmed him and is holding her own dagger to his gut.   
  
“I asked you how much they are,” she growls. 

* * *

“Finally,” Artemis says as they arrive at the quay with the shepherds guiding the sheep behind them. “It’s late.”   
  
Antiope lets Trigona pass in front of her to greet her partner, sensing the anxiety spreading out of both of them. The sun is close to setting, so they’re not actually late, but she knows what being separated from one’s lover feels like. By the looks of things, the other trio returned a while ago, as Dalma and Mala are playing cards and eating some delicious-looking cheese.   
  
“Sorry, my love,” Trigona murmurs. “We were delayed.”   
  
“We were wondering if you got lost,” Artemis gestures to include Dalma and Mala. “What happened?”   
  
Behind Antiope, Menalippe snickers, and she wishes she could turn around to playfully smack her lover. There will be time for that later once they have set sail for Themyscira.   
  
“Take a guess,” Mena says lightly.   
  
Artemis raises an eyebrow and folds her arms as she turns to face Antiope. Perhaps, Antiope wonders, if she were smarter she would fear her strongest lieutenant.   
  
“Antiope had to make another… purchase,” Trigona says diplomatically.   
  
Artemis seems to stifle a sigh. “What is it? You know your sister won’t tolerate us bringing back any dangerous weapons, or poisons, or narcotics, or—”   
  
“It’s nothing like that,” Antiope grumbles, kind of wishing she had bought those poppy capsules.   
  
“You’ll see,” Menalippe singsongs.   
  
Antiope grins, loving it when Menalippe joins in with her exploits.   
  
They help one of the shepherds load the sheep onto their boat, and Antiope is glad they bought them from the shady old man, because his men say nothing at the sight of women easily carrying sheep. Once their sheep are safely secured in the hold of their ship, all happily munching on grass, Antiope and Menalippe go to fetch their additional cargo.   
  
They’ve left their unexpected purchase with the other shepherd at the end of the quay, and upon seeing them he sighs in relief. Antiope hands him another gold coin for his services, and she and Menalippe each pick up three of the poor, injured reptiles to take them back to their ship. Though the shepherds are silent right now, she’s certain they’ll be telling this story to their friends for many years.   
  
“Poor babies, you’re safe now," Antiope coos.   
  
“I can’t believe someone would treat them like this,” Menalippe sighs, glancing mournfully at the blood covering the animals’ bodies from where they have been cut and tied up.   
  
As they approach their ship, Artemis, Mala and Dalma all stand up in shock.   
  
“Crocodiles?!” Artemis hisses.   
  
“ _Baby_ crocodiles,” Menalippe corrects, giving Antiope a conspiratorial grin.   
  
“Aren’t they great?” Antiope smiles.   
  
“Why am I even surprised?” Artemis sighs.   
  
“Are we going to eat them?” Mala asks, wrinkling her nose.   
  
“I thought we could wrestle them for sport once they’re fully grown,” Antiope says.   
  
“Ooh, that could be fun!” Dalma exclaims.   
  
“Just so long as they don’t eat the sheep,” Trigona says. “I’m ready to go home.”   
  
“I know,” Antiope says, giving her warrior a smile as she walks onto the ship.   
  
Antiope and Menalippe go down into the hold to deposit the injured baby crocodiles in a large crate away from the sheep. They make sure all of the animals are settled with food and water, and return to the deck.   
  
“Ready to go?” Antiope asks, glancing around at her crew.   
  
The sun is well on its way to setting and all the women nod in the affirmative.   
  
“Wait, where are Penthesilea and Egeria?” Menalippe asks.   
  
“They were just here!” Artemis exclaims.   
  
“Oh no,” Mala mutters.   
  
“What?” Antiope turns quickly, fearing the worst when she hears Mala’s worried tone of voice.   
  
“I know where they are.”   
  
“Where? What’s happened to them?” Menalippe asks rapidly.   
  
“ _Penthesilea_ has happened to them.” 

* * *

Dalma recounts the directions that were given to her, Mala, and Egeria by a ‘mysterious woman’ and it’s not too hard to find the location. Antiope and Menalippe follow the winding main streets of the harbour, turn left at the fountain, right at the horse statue, and left again at the broken well as instructed. They come upon a rather large house hidden behind high walls, and pay two gold coins each to the men guarding the thick gates. Entering the grounds and approaching the front doors of the house, Antiope glances at her lover with a grin.   
  
“Shall we?”   
  
“You’re quite excited about this,” Menalippe replies.   
  
“Don’t worry. I’m only interested in you,” Antiope says, and tugs Mena in for a long kiss to prove her point.   
  
Inside they stumble upon dozens of naked women all in various states of sexual engagement. A high-end women-only brothel, Dalma had called it. From the left there’s an excited shout and Penthesilea rushes over with a bottle of wine in her hand.   
  
“Ti! Mena! You’re here! Finally! Egeria and I are just passing time while we waited for your return.”   
  
“I can see that,” Menalippe laughs, slinging an arm around Penthesilea. “Are you sure you should be here? Won’t Acantha mind?”   
  
Now leaning on Menalippe, Penthesilea shakes her head. "She doesn't," she says. Then, a drunk grin spreads across her face, she wiggles her eyebrows. "I'm allowed to look but not touch."   
  
“That’s… good to know,” Mena says, stumbling slightly under the weight of her intoxicated friend.   
  
“Is Egeria actually here?” Antiope asks. Egeria would normally run in the other direction from something like this.   
  
“Oh, _yes_. I brought her here to educate her. She’s… over there!”   
  
Antiope follows Penthesilea’s drunken gesture at a group of women in the far corner.   
  
“ _Zeus._ Clio needs to see this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so very much for all your comments! as you can see, there are now only 2 chapters left. if there's anything you'd like to see in this fic, drop me a comment below & i'll see what I can do! :)


End file.
